


I am with you ALWAYS !

by Gizmomis



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Cancer, F/M, Jealousy, London, Love, Love/Hate, Passion, Sex, Stalker, Twins, Zac is a wookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 65,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Twins Meri and Lumi Saarela are 24 years old and have just moved from Finland to London to study.Meri is the romantic and soft of the girls, but when she is told to accept her destiny and follow fait she still find it hard as the man that seems to be choosen for her is not much of what she imagined.Can Tom convince her to take a chance on him and fate ?Lumi has been called the ice queen by many men, but Tom believe he knows just the guy who can thaw her heart.. but will Zac manage.. and will they even get along considering that they both hate being set up ?





	1. Accept destiny on the northern line

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new story, loosely based on my trip to London and meeting Tom

*Meri*  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you ? I hate leaving you when you are sick". I look at my beloved twin sister Lumi, who is all bundled up in bed with a cold.

She smile at me. "Yeah, we just arrived in London, go see the city. You shouldn't sit here just because I'm sick. I'll be okay".

We arrived yesterday in London from Tampere in Finland to study at UCL on a government paid scholarship. Our father is in the military and has been for many years, so that is why we got this possibility.

"Okay then, but I'll take a lot of pictures and send to you". I tell her, stepping into my shoes.

She smile at me again. "I know you will".

We always wanted to see London. Well we want to see the world. But so far we have only been on a few short trips to Norway and a single family holiday in Mallorca. My father simply didn't have the time and the money weren't big either.

I grab my small backpack and swing it over my shoulder, before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "See you later siskoni".

"Have fun.. behave". She gives me a small wave as I leave the apartment.

So what to do first, I think as I walk out into the unseasonal warm London weather. It is the end of september, but the sky is high and blue with only a mild breeze and a thin long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants is enough to keep me warm.

I decide to take the train a little north and check out hampton heath. I love being out in nature, walking and running and I want to see if it's worth the train ride to go there for my runs or if the streets around the apartment is enough.

Luckily the station is only a five minutes walk away from the apartment and I only have to change train a single time as far as I can see. I should be able to handle that. To be honestly I feel a little silly being all excited about buying the ticket and taking the escalator down into the depths of the city. But this is something I have dreamed of and seen in movies and on tv. I just wished my sister was here to share it with me.

I find the right train and board it, sitting down on a vacant seat. It is stifling hot and very loud, a cacophony of voices, screatshing and bumpling sounds from the machine and the sound of whooshing air. It smells a bit dusty, like recycled air. These are the sounds and smells of authentic London.

After two stops I get up to change lines. Going even deeper underground. There is something sacred and a bit scary about it. Knowing how deep beneath the surface I am.

"Where are you going dearie ?" A little old bended woman is suddenly in front of me, holding out her hand. "Can you spare a penny for an old woman ?"

There is just a weird air about her, and I am not sure whether to feel curious or scared. One of her eyes are milky white. I pull out a five pound note, the only cash I have. "Here you go, it's all I got. I just arrived yesterday".

Instead of just taking the note she grabs my hand, running her soft wrinkled fingers over my palm. "Thank you dearie. You are on the right line, it will take you where you need to go.. show you what you need to find".

"Uhm thanks". So it's the right train ? Well I did already know that. And what I need to find ? Well the heath. But good to know I won't get lost on the way.

"Do not try to ignore destiny.. Accept what you are offered.. It Will keep being thrown in Your way if you ignores your faith". She looks at me like I have a daily habit of ignoring faith and destiny. Not like those thing often seem to cross my life.

I gently pull my hand away, as I hear the train through the tunnel. "Thanks again, that's my train, gotta go".

"Accept destiny". She calls out, smiling a toothless smile and waving a waving at me.

I shake my head slightly to myself, as I get on board the other train. She probably isn't all there the poor old thing. All this talk of destiny. My destiny is to get an education and to go see some more of the world.

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't want love and a family of my own. Actually I love everything romantic. But I have just turned 24 and I have my life ahead of me. Also my experience so far is that a lot of men has a hard time handling how close me and my sister is. They either want me to see her less or even worse they think they ended in some kinky porn. Yeah I actually had a boyfriend who genuinely thought that banging my sister would not be cheating, because we were twins. All he got from Lumi was a black eye.

I get out at the station. The houses here are big and beautiful, build in red bricks. There is no doubt this is an expensive neighbourhood. I only have to look at the cars to know, Mercedes, BMW, Audi is parked along the curb.

Walking down the street I look around. It's not that I really feel a need to have this, but i mean, who wouldn't like a privileged life, not having to worry about money. Being able to provide everything You wish for you kids ?

I find the small path leading to a bridge over the rails, on the other side is the heath and for some reason I feel joy bubble inside me as I walk up the steps. I am happy the London has so many parks and so much nature. It would be hard not to have open spaces close.


	2. On track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meri spots a hot guy

*Meri*  
I breathe in and look around as I enter the area. Okay which way to go ? One way is a colourful playground and behind it a small sports stadion.. the other way the path disappears around a bend.

Hmm the playground differently, it looks so bright and funny. So I turn right, walking on the path running along the playground. 

An elderly woman comes towards me with two small dogs. One of them pulls towards me and I squat down to scratch one of them behind the ears. She smiles at me. "Oh Sorry my dear, he loves being cuddled".

"It's totally okay. I love dogs and he is very sweet". I say looking up at her. "And I love cuddling too".

"He is usually much more reserved towards strangers. But dogs are good judges of character". The woman say with a smile. "Come on boys.. have a nice day".

I get up, smiling back at her. "You too".

Walking on I reach the playground. It is bright and look fun and exciting. Making me kind of wish I was a kid again. We didn't have playground like that when I was a kid and especially not where I grew up.

I stop for a minute and look at the kids playing, wondering how it feels to be a mother. I just think it's something you can't imagine before you actually become one.

Slowly walking on I reach the sports field, it is kind of lower than the path. In the middle some guys is throwing discos, and they give a thumb when they hit the ground.

Two men are running on the track. One is wearing shorts and a t-shirt. The other one is wearing running pants with shorts on top and a black jacket, his head covered with a cap. It's a pretty warm day and my first thought is that he must be hot.

He stops and it looks like he is talking to someone on a headset. Something makes me stop too and he looks up and our eyes meet. I can't see him so clearly because of the cap and the distance. But I can see he has a light beard and I can feel his eyes burn into mine.

I feel my throat go dry and I feel my cheeks flush, so I quickly turn away. Walking a bit. Then I stop again turning back. He is back running, and I kind of forget myself, walking very slowly, my eyes keep running down to the running form, not knowing why. Part of me feel like I know him. Or should know him.

As he finish his lap, he kind of slows down and I realise that I am staring at him. I quickly look away and start to walk. Why am I acting like this ? He is a total stranger and it's not like me to be so rude.

But something about him is drawing my gaze and I am halfway walking backwards, trying to pretend to look at everything else.

I feel myself blush again and I force myself to walk away. I mean I am not here to oogle some guy, especially someone all covered up. I mean I can't even see if he is handsome. I was slim though with long legs, so probably tall.

*Tom*  
I normally run in the morning and sometimes in the evening. Running in the middle of the day tend to attract paps and fans. Not that I don't appreciate the fans, but it tend to disturb the flow of my run and the exercise if they keep stopping me to talk.

But today I had an early meeting, so I skipped my morning run. I had planned to run tonight instead, but getting back home for the meeting I got this urge.. this need to run, so I went to the heath.

After having run for a while Luke calls and I answer, as I stop I notice a young woman with long blonde hair. She is standing up on the path, looking at me. First I think she has recognised me, she might be a fan. But then our eyes meet and it is like a punch in the guts.

She looks flustered and turn to walk away. I sigh, don't be stupid Tom, she is just some fan looking at you. I end the call, apparently it was a really good thing I went running, because they want to reshoot a couple of scenes later for the mini series I am doing for BBC. Apparently something happened to it.

I start running again, wanting to finish of, so I can get home, shower and be ready in time. I also need to walk Bobby before leaving.

But when I have run almost a lap, I notice that she is still there, watching me. My legs kind of slow down by themselves, kind of like she is a magnet pulling me to a stop.

She quickly turn and start to walk away, but she keeps kind of stopping, looking back. And I just stand there, watching her leave. 

Part of me wants to.. to what Tom ? Run after her ? Ask her for her name ? Ask her out.. are you crazy Tom, you can't do that. I sigh and decide to head home.

I get up on the path and look in the direction she disappeared, but she is gone. Maybe it's for the best. I kick at a small stone and turn to run home. Why does it have to be so hard all this with women ? I mean I am a fairly decent looking guy, I am financial stable and I do my best to treat people with respect. But the little fact that I am an actor.. that I am Tom Hiddleston, tends to get in the way. So what should be easy is everything but.


	3. The accidential actress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meri walks right onto a movie set

*Meri*  
Should I have done something ? Am I just stupid thinking I felt something ? I mean it was a complete stranger I was looking at. I had returned after about 20 minutes, but he had been gone and maybe that was for the best.. I mean what was I going to say to him ?

I have been spending the last 4 hours looking at shops and landmarks, sending a few shots to Lumi. And now I am walking over Leicester square, wanting to check out the theaters before going home.

There is quite a lot of people gathered down the side street that I turn down. But it is probably just like a guided tour or something. I am kind of walking in my own thoughts, honestly thinking about my running man, pushing a bit to get through the crowd. 

Just as I have gotten through, cursing to myself that people are so selfish, blocking the street like that, someone slams into me. And hadn't they quickly caught me I would have definitely been knocked over.

"What the fuck woman, are you blind ? Cut, cut, cuuuut". Some guy is screaming, stomping over. 

I have no idea what is going on, looking around in confusion. "Uh sorry.. what did I do ?"

"What did you do ? Beside dragging you fat as into the shot, ruining everything". He sounds so angry I almost start crying.

"Hey Jason, no reason to yell at the poor girl, she clearly had no idea". A warm and very british voice, coming from the man still supporting me say. "Are you okay darling.. Sorry for the.. hey don't I know you from somewhere ?"

I look up into startling blue eyes and they seem both so new and so well known at the same time. "I.. I don't think so.. I am totally new here".

"I am pretty good with faces.. hey Hampton heath about 4 hours ago by the running track.. you were.. watching the area while I was running". He breaks out in a warm smile, like he is proud to remember.

"Oh". Is all that comes out my mouth. The build fits, so does the sandy ginger beard. The cap is cone, revealing sandy ginger curls, combed back from a handsome face, with an aristocratic nose and cheekbones you could cut yourself on. "I was there.. in the park".

He smile again, the smile making the sides of his eyes wrinkle with laugh lines. "See I am good with faces". 

"Are you done flirting with the girl Hiddles ? We need this scene done before the Tony returns". The man from before is right next to us.

I feel the man next to me tensing up, his arm tightening around me. "Are you done Jason ? I think we should wait for Tony actually".

"What is happening here ? Tom ? Jason ?" An elderly man with a grey beard shows up.

Jason turns to the older man. "This girl ruined the..".

"Listen Tony". Tom cuts in. "This poor girl didn't realise what was going on and accidentally walked in front of me. Luckily she is unharmed.. but Jason proceeded to yell and her and insult her, which is inacceptable".

"Jason is this true ?" The man who is apparently called Tony ask. 

I feel a bit weird.. A bit like I am standing in the middle of a movie. And suddenly I am aware what is happening around me. People looking, whispering.

"I'll just leave now". I try getting out of my running guys arm.. what did he call him Hiddles ? No that can't be his name.. Tom ?

Jason glare at me. "Yeah.. but she ruined the shot".

"We'll talk later. Now go get Lena to the emergency room". He turns to me, sending me a friendly smile. "I am sorry about my assistants behaviour miss, I will make sure he never does that again".

"It's okay.. I'll just get out of Your way". I try smiling. "Sorry for the inconvenience".

He smile at me and I try to go, but well the arm around my waist simply keeps me there as he ask Tony. "Is it bad with Lena ?"

"A sprain I think. But she is definitely done for today. So we have to rethink the last scene". Tony answer.

"Hmm.. she only had that one scene right ? Where we only see her from behind and I pull her out of the way right ?" When Tony nods Tom continue. "Our girl her.. Sorry for my bad manners, what is you name darling ?"

"Meri".

"Meri here has almost the same height at build as Lena, put her in Luna's wig and clothes and she can do the scene". He squeezes me softly.

Tony, who must be the director of whatever they are filming, are looking me over. "You are right, she is. Hmm Meri do you have any acting experience ?"

"Me ? Not beside School plays and such". I feel like I am caught in some weird surrealistic dream.

"Well you don't really have to do much.. the actress playing the female lead twisted her ankle. She is only in one more scene, we see her from behind as a car slides towards her. Tom here, our hero, jumps in and pull her to safety". He looks at me excited. You think you can do that ? It would be a big help.

I kind of feel guilty for ruining their shot, and I don't really know how to say no with all those people watching, so I nod, even if I feel like running away. "Well I guess I Can do that, if it's a help".

"Marvelous darling.. it's easy really, don't worry about it". Tom say, smiling down at me.

"Great.. wonderful". Tony waves a woman over. "Get her into Lena's wig and costume, we need her ready as fast as possible".

And with that I am whisked of to a trailer, not know what to think or what to feel.


	4. Did he say kiss ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very heated kiss

*Tom*  
Okay by now I am completely sure that she isn't a fan. Honestly she seemed to have no idea who I am and it's quite refreshing.

I am kind of pacing the street, waiting for Meri to come back out in costume.. Meri what a special name, it fits her very well. It had been a spur of the moment decision, suggesting her as a stand in for Lena and I still don't totally get why.

The trailer door opens and Meri walks out in Lena's outfit, tight leather leggings, over the knees leather boots and a leather jacket, all black. Her long blonde hair is covered with a bright orange wig. 

"I know, I look ridiculous". She say with a small giggle and spin on the spot.

I swallow hard, she looks damn sexy. Oh stop yourself Tom, standing here staring at her ass. She can't be more than start twenties, she is to young and would probably think you and old perv for looking at her.

"You don't look ridiculous, you look great". I say softly.

"Wonderful.. Great.. no one will notice it's not Lena". Tony walks over, smiling happily. "You looks absolutely sexy Meri".

She blushes slightly. "Uhh thanks".

"Let's get going with the scene". Tony walks over to the set up. "You need to stand here Meri.. don't worry we have everything under control, there is no real danger. Tom will pull you out of the way".

She walks over and I groan slightly, watching the way her behind moves in the tight pant. God Tom stop it. It has definitely been too long since you dated someone.

Everything is getting set up. I can see that her hand is slightly shaking, so I walk to stand beside her, gently taking her hand. "Relax darling, I promise I got you okay ? Trust me".

"Okay.. I'll try". She looks up at me with a small smile. "This is utterly insane, I am just a college student, not a movie star".

Of course, she is a college student. Tom you dirty old dog, you are panting after a School girl. "Well today you are".

*Meri*  
This is crazy.. like I am caught in the weirdest dream crazy. And I feel a bit weird in the costume, it is more like something my sister would wear. But Tom is being so sweet and comforting.. he really make me feel relaxed.

I glance at him, he really is exceptionally handsome and I totally get if he is some huge star. I have to google him after this and see what he is in. But he is also at least ten years older than me, so too old to look at with any interest. Also if he is really a star, then he would never be interested in little me like that.

Someone hands me a gun and Tony starts explaining. "Point at the car and try to shoot the driver. He killed Your father, and you want revenge. Tom sees that you will get run over, so he pulls you out of the way".

"Okay.. yeah". I say nodding, wondering if I can do this. Luckily I'll have my back to the camera.

"You are angry with him for stopping Your revenge, so you'll hit him in the chest with Your fists". Tony is using his hands a lot talking.

I glance at Tom. "I hit him ? Like for real ?"

"Yeah of course, it needs to look real". Tony keeps talking, but I am distracted by Tom leaning in and whispering in my ear.

"Don't worry, I am not that breakable". His warm breath fan over my ear.

I don't get what Tony said of course, but one word caught my attention.. wait what ? Kiss, did he say kiss ? No he couldn't have. I definitely heard wrong.

"Just on the mark Meri, legs slightly apart.. look like you mean it". Tony yells giving me no more time to think about what he said. "And action".

I focus on the job. Seeing the car come towards me. At first my instinct is to move, I mean the car is coming right at me. But I remember Tom's words about trusting him and I stay, lifting the gun and pointing at the front window.

"Nadia forget him, get out of the way". I hear Tom yell, but I ignore him as I am supposed to and pull the trigger, seeing how the window shatter. Oh it's so well done that even I almost believe it.

I hear Tom yell again, but I focus on the car, firing again. My body feels like it tries to move out of the way, but my mind tells me that I need to get the bastard in the car.

Then I feel strong arm around, pulling me into a hard chest. The car speeding past and disappearing. "Fuck Nadia, do you want to get yourself killed ?"

"Let me go.. why did you stop me ? I need to get him". I don't know where it's coming from, I was not supposed to say anything, but no one stops me and I lifts my hands, pounding my fists into Tom's chest.

He grabs my wrist, holding them so I can't hit him. "Stop hitting me, I won't see you kill yourself to get Your revenge".

As he looks into my eyes I know I didn't hear wrong. Damn he is about to kiss me. I feel my breath get stuck in my throat as his face comes closer. Then he gently press his lips to mine.

He lets go of my wrists, sliding his arms around my waist, pulling me into him. One of my hands land on his chest between us, to try and keep a bit distance, it definitely was a bad idea as I feel his heart hammering.

His tongue caresses my lip and I totally forget that we are standing on the street in the middle of London, opening my mouth to him. His tongue darting into my mouth in little cat like licks, teasing me. My free hand makes its way into the curls at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

"Cut". Tony yells. "Great, amazing.. and in one go.. Great job both of you".

Tom breaks the kiss, leaning his forehead against mine. His breathing slightly laboured and his voice a hoarse whisper. "Go out with me.. let me take you on a date".


	5. Turning down Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meri find out more about Tom and regret having turned down a date

*Tom*  
Honestly I feel so stupid right now, I had gotten caught up in the moment and felt a rare connection. So I pushed away the thought that she was to young, that I shouldn't ask out a woman I don't know, and I begged her to go on a date with me.

She almost ran back to the trailer, telling me she was sorry but she couldn't, that she was not in London to date, but to focus on her studies. After she had changed she disappeared so fast I hardly got to say goodbye.

You are a fool Tom, of course she said no. I had been to fast, to direct apparently, but I mean who says I will ever see her again ? Her look told me everything, I might have forgotten about the age difference, but she didn't. 

I shake my head and get ready for the last scene. It can't just be nothing can it ? I mean.. seeing her in the park, then her walking right on set.. and that kiss, the thought sends my blood rushing through me.. it had been something special, I am sure of it. But she's gone and I only know her first name. How am I going to find her ?

Finishing up the last scene I go home. I try to tell myself to forget it, to forget her. That it was probably nothing, it would probably have been no more than a fling anyway. So maybe this was for the best.

*Lumi*  
"Hi sis, how was Your day ?" I ask as my dear sister comes through the door. I notice she looks flustered. "What happened Meri ?"

"Nothing happened". I only have to look at her and she gives in. "Okay everything, the running man was a movie star.. he kissed me and the car and she had hurt her ankle"-

Honestly for once I have no idea what she is talking about. "Uhh what ? Who kissed you ?"

"I better tell from the beginning right ?" She sigh and sit down. "This has been one truly crazy day.. you are not going to believe it.. I hardly believe it myself honestly".

"Yeah you need to tell me everything". I sit up more, leaning on my pillow. What has my sweet and romantic sister been up to ? Who has she been kissing ?

She bites her lip. "I went to Hampton heath first, to get some air and check it out. There is this.. small athletic stadion and a man was running on the track".

"Uhh was he handsome ? Sexy ?" Yeah I know, I am not good at just listening.

"Shh let me tell". She send me a stern mom look. "Honestly I couldn't see him much as he was wearing a cap. But there was something about him, it kind of drew my eyes to him constantly.. in the end I had to force myself to walk away because it started to be embarrassing".

I fold my legs. "And ? What happened then ?"

"Well when I returned he was gone.. and I thought that maybe I should have talked to him or something". She sigh.

"What ? Is that it ? Is this you crazy unbelievable story ? You saw a hottie and did nothing ?" No there has to be more.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Of course it isn't it.. I decided to go into town, look at the stores and the theatres, you know suck up the atmosphere. London is such an amazing city by the way, I love it already".

"Story.. tell the story". I urge her on.

"Yeah yeah relax". She huffs. "I was thinking of him, my running man. And I kind of walked right onto a set of some tv show. I would have been knocked over if he hadn't caught me".

She has this kind of dreamy look in her eyes. "He who ?"

"The star of the show.. who turned out to be my running man from the heath. I bumped into him again". She giggles softly.

"Oh.. for real ? What is the odds ? Damn this really is like some cheesy romance novel". I grin, my sister loves all things romantic.

She blushes slightly. "Well everything went so fast. The directors assistant was yelling at me, but he stood up for me. The director came back and the actress had sprained her ankle.. they asked me to stand in for her".

I am blinking. "Wow, like for real.. you walk in on a set and suddenly you are a movie star".

"Well not a star at all, you can't see it's me. I was filmed from behind. And a bit from the side during the kiss I think". Now she is definitely blushing.

"The kiss, what kiss ?" My sister is definitely not the type to go around and kiss people.

She kind of hide her face in her hands. "Well the scene was me almost getting run over by a car. He pulled me away. And then he kisses me".

"Oh wow, so you were kissing a total stranger on camera. How did it feel ?" I lean forward. This is so exciting. 

She sigh softly, and get this dreamy look on her face. "It was.. so amazing. And so embarrassing. I mean I totally forgot the camera and people watching. He was honestly the best kiss I ever had".

"Really ? So guessing it wasn't some innocent movie kiss then ?" I look at her, seeing how her face turns beet red from the roots of her hair and all the way down her neck, before she hides it in her hands. "Oh so there was tongue involved".

"Kind of.. a lot of.. God I am such a whore". She mumbles from behind her hands.

"Oh stop it. You kissed a hot guy, so what". I pull her hands away. "That doesn't make you a whore. For God's sake it was a kiss. He was hot and a great kisser, you got caught up in it. There is nothing wrong in that sis".

She looks at me. "He.. he asked me out.. but I said no".

"Why did you say no ? I mean the way you talk about him he seems to really have caught you attention and he is a great kisser.. so why ?" I look at her, feeling somewhat confused.

"I .. well many reasons. I am here for 10 months, then we go home, so I feel starting something would be.. dumb. And I was overwhelmed, scared of my own reaction. Also he is an actor and.. well he is too old, at least in his thirties". She bite her lip. "It was right to say no right ?"

I shrug. "Well I can't really say. But who is this guy ? Someone famous ?" I must admit that I am more than a bit curious.

"Honestly no idea.. his name is Tom and he is definitely british. I didn't want to look dumb and ask". She say with a small smile.

Hmm well that kind of leaves a lot of options. "I need more than that.. half of british actors are names Tom.. what does he look like ?"

"Well he has a kind of scruffy beard and amazing curls, kind of a sandy-ginger colour. He is quite tall and slim and his cheekbones are to die for. Oh and his eyes, he..".

"Has the most amazing blue eyes right ?" Oh shit she can't mean this. I grab my phone, scrolling the net and holding the phone up in her face. "Is this him ?"

She looks at the screen, then nods. "Yeah except he wasn't wearing glasses, but yeah, no doubt that's him. Who is he ?"

"Who is he ? Oh God my sister is an idiot. That's Tom Hiddleston, just about the sexiest man on the planet.. you my dear said no to a date with Loki, after he kissed you.. why ? Please tell me why ?" I can't believe she did that.

"Loki.. like in Avengers ? No, he didn't look like him at all". She looks confused. "Why ? But I don't know him.. and he is.. old right ?"

"Oh believe me that's him.. and old ?! Well he is 37.. so yeah maybe somewhat older than you usually date.. but it's fucking Tom Hiddleston, who cares about his age ?" I am shaking my head.

She breathes out. "I fucked up right ? I should have said yes.. damn I should have said yes".


	6. With a little help from fate and Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week later

*Tom*  
"Come on Bobby". I pull slightly at the leash to get his attention. We are out for our early evening walk on the heath. But he is acting kind of strange today, like he is focussed on something else.

It has been a week and I have been trying my best to forget her. I mean I know nothing but her first name. I even talked to everyone who had contact with her at the shoot, but no one could help. I am not even sure why I keep trying, she made it kind of clear that she isn't interested.

Just as Bobby finally decides to come with me my phone rings and I pick it up, seeing it's Luke. "Hi, anything new ?"

"Sorry Tom, I am doing my best here. But finding one girl in London with only her first name and not drawing attention.. That's not an easy task". He say with a sigh.

"Well then we have to forget about discretion, we could post an add or something, get a picture from the shot maybe". Bobby has stopped again to sniff at something.

He sighs in the other end. "Tom you are aware how that would look right ? The media would pick up on it right away. Give me a little more time before we do something that drastic okay ?"

"Yeah okay I.. fuck stop that Bobby". He suddenly sprints of, making me almost stumble, as I try to hold both phone and leash. Honestly I don't have a very tight grip on the leach, as Bobby normally don't pull, so I lose my hold and off he goes.

Luke sounds slightly worried. "Uhm what is happening Tom ?"

"Bobby ran of, Sorry got to go". I quickly pocket my phone and run after Bobby, calling for him, but he ignores me.

I honestly panic a bit when he disappears around a corner. What the hell has gotten into him ? What if he tries to run home ? He could get hit by a car. My heart is hammering away at the idea, and tears prickle in my eyes. I need to get to him.

*Meri*  
Lumi and me has just entered Hampton Heath for a late sunday stroll when a dark brown cocker spaniel comes sprinting towards us, the leash flapping behind it and no owner in sight.

We both stop and look at each other. I am about to call for the dog, when I realise it is coming right at me already.

"Hi there, did you lose Your human". I squat down, taking a hold of the leash as the dog stops in from of me and starts to snuggle into me. "Oh what a sweetheart you are".

"Does he have a tag ?" Lumi ask, squatting down next to me, and starting to check the collar. 

I find the tag, lifting it to read. "Bobby, oh so Your name is Bobby. I wonder where you mom or dad is".

"Dad.. his dad". Lumi starts to giggle, sending me a smirk. "Let me introduce you, this my dear sister is Bobby Hiddleston.. Tom's dog".

"Shit.. for real". I jump up, handing her the leash. "I have to run, you need to give him the dog. I.. I can't do this".

She shakes her head and refuse to take the leash. "To late.. and you have been moping about for a week now regretting you said no.. so no more running.. and if he ask you again.. you'll say yes or I'll kick Your ass".

I look up and she is right, walking towards us briskly is Tom. He is wearing black jeans and a snug blue sweater. I swallow and whisper to myself. "Oh Lord".

"Meri !" He stops in front of me, just looking at me, like he don't know what to say or do. "Uhh hi".

"Hi Tom". I bite my lip, not knowing what to do or say either. "We found Your dog".

Tom looks at the leash in my hand like he has never seen it before and has no idea what it is. "Oh thanks".

Lumi shakes her head and steps up. "Hi there Tom, I am Meri's twin sister Lumi, and believe me I have heard a lot about you and the best kiss ever. She regrets that she said no by the way.. so what do you say I take Bobby for a walk and you two can.. uhm talk ?"

"Yeah, sure.. Thanks". Tom mumbles, his eyes staying on me the entire time.

I feel Lumi take the leash from my hand, then she leans in. "Do not run again and do not fuck this up".

When she is gone Tom gently take my hand, like he is scared I will run. "I am sorry if I came on to strong that day, if I scared you of. It's just that.. I felt that.. I felt something between us and I would kind of like to find out if.. Well if it could be something serious".

"No I am sorry.. it's just well I am only here for a limited amount of time, and I need to focus on school. I was not looking to .. get involved with anyone". I say, unable to look away.

"So it wasn't about me ? Because of.. who I am ?" He looks so hopeful.

I shake my head. "No, not at all. Honestly I had no idea who you were. But I got to say that.. not that you are old or anything, but Your age.. it scares me a bit".

"Uhh yeah.. I can't really pretend that there is not a.. significant age difference.. even though I don't know how old you are". He say softly. "Just please don't tell me that you are 21 or something".

"I just turned 24.. so yeah.. I mean I always said I wouldn't date someone over 30". I bite my lip.

He slowly breathes out. "But age is really just a number isn't it ? Please let me prove it doesn't matter. Tuesday, I am doing a literary debate.. let me invite both of you.. not really a date even, just .. friendly support and maybe you can use it for school".

When I don't answer right away, he scratch his neck and add. "It's Dickens vs. Tolstoy and with a couple of brilliant professors.. there will be some great actors too".

I watch him push his glasses back, as they have slid slightly down his nose, then he runs a hand through his hair, a stray curls sticking out in an odd angle. How could I say no to that ? "Well that does sound interesting.. so I would love to come, I am sure Lumi will too".

"Great.. thanks. If you just give me Your full name and phone number I will make sure there are seats reserved for you". He say smiling happily. 

"Oh so just a hoax to get my information I see". I say lifting one eyebrow. 

He looks scared for a second, then he realise that I am teasing him and throw back his head laughing in the most adorable way. "Oh you almost had me there".

I give him the information and he puts it into his phone, smiling the whole time, like he has just been told the greatest news.

Then Lumi shows up, handing him the leash. "The smile on Your face tells me that I don't have to kick her.. good".

"No please don't kick her". He say winking at me. "I'll see both of you tuesday evening then".

"Yeah, definately". I say, letting him pull me into a one armed hug. "See you Tom".

He walks off with Bobby. Lumi stepping up next to me. "Damn that man is so lost in you sis".

"What ? No he isn't". I can't help smiling as he turn to give me a small wave, almost tripping over the leash.

"Oh yeah, he keep looking back at you, almost tripping over his own feet.. he is so hot for you". She grins. "So what was that about tuesday ?"

I watch Tom till he finally disappear after turning 3 more times. "Oh yeah tuesday. Tom invited us to some literary debate Dickens vs Tolstoy, were he is going to perform. I said yes for both of us".

"So I am to be third wheel on Your date ?" She raises one eyebrow, giving me that Lumi look.

"It's not really a date, just.. friendly support and we.. Well I can use it for school. Please say you'll come with me". I beg her.

She smiles. "Of course I'll come. I mean I am not stupid enough to reject an invitation from Tom Hiddleston".


	7. The joy of Tom on a stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday

*Meri*  
"How do I look ?" I ask for about a millionth time, turning in front of my sister as she is putting in her earrings.

I am wearing a red plaid skirt with a simple black top, my long hair held back by a simple braid that Lumi did. "You look great sis, relax".

I look at her, she looks perfect in a long purplish-grey skirt and a black top, her hair curled to perfection. "Thanks.. you look amazing".

"So.. what are you going to say when Tom ask you out on a real date ?" She picks up her clutch.

"Who say he is going to do that ?" I feel my cheeks flush. I have been thinking a lot about it these last two days. Is Tom the destiny I should not refuse ?

She rolls her eyes, before looking in the mirror, applying her hot pink lipstick. "Believe me, he is going to ask you out, so what do you say ?"

"I.. I have to say yes don't I.. I would regret saying no. So I just have to get over the age difference". I put the bright red lipstick I am wearing in my purse, in case I need a touch up.

"Oh yes you do". My sister say with a grin. "You are young, enjoy life, have some fun. I mean you did look at him, that man is so damn sexy. No one say you have to marry him, but you can't say no to a ride on that train".

I make a face at her. "God you can just make it sound so.. filthy.. but you are right, he is very handsome and sexy".

"Of course I am right". She grins. "No I mean it sis, not many women get a chance like this. You deserve some fun, some happiness.. and who knows, he could turn out to be the one".

"I doubt it". I shake my head slightly. "I am sure we are to different. But I mean what bad Can come from a date or two ?"

"Or a roll in the hay". She giggles, making me slap her shoulder.

We walk to the tube and take the train to were the debate is held, arriving around the time the doors open. I look at the line outside of about 1500 people, mostly women of all ages from 16 to 60 at least and turn to look at my sister. "Don't tell me all these women are here for Tom". 

"Oh they quite surely are.. better get used to it, you new beu is the internet's boyfriend and he has an army of female fans that adores him". She grin and take my hand. "We better stand in line, not to attract too much attention".

We go to the end of the line, just as it starts moving inside. Honestly this scares me a bit. I do know a bit about women and how fans tend to react to women dating their favorite. Dating Tom could bring a lot of negative and unwanted attention.

"So, excited to see your man on stage ?" My sister ask as we move forward, making the closest people turn to look at us.

I glare at her shushin her. "Maybe you could not mention that out loud.. you know the part with not drawing attention".

"Oh yeah.. of course". She grins. "Sorry I am just being very excited both for you and for seeing him on a stage. I have heard he is phenomenal". 

I roll my eyes at her, but can't help smiling. The idea of that voice reading Tolstoy or Dickens for that matter, it has me just a bit excited too.

Finally we make it into the front hall, just as Tom appears up on some stair. Of course our eyes meet and he lights up in a smile, lifting his hand in a wave. I wave back, before realising that a lot of people are looking around to see who he is giving attention.

My sister quickly grab my arm, pulling me to the table in the corner were they are taking care of the people with reserved seating, whispering to me. "Yeah he didn't get the memo of not attracting attention. Does he want you ripped to pieces by jealous fangirls ?"

"Shh.. damn you are not making it better". I hiss, noticing how a couple of younger girls are looking at us.

"Sorry". Lumi turns to talk to the woman at the table, giving her our names.

She check over her list and then she smiles brightly. "Oh you are Tom's special guests, I'll have someone take you to your seats immediately". The she turns, yelling rather loud to a robust woman. "Vera could you please show Mr Hiddleston's guest to their seats please".

I kind of feel like hiding my face as Vera gently ushers us along to a special door. I can see people looking at us and whispering together. My cheeks are blushing.

"Oh we are so going to be the talk of twitter tonight". Lumi giggles and smile as someone snaps our picture before we can slip through the door and be lead to our assigned seats, front row, dead center.

"I don't want to be the talk of anything". I complain.

My sister ignores this, looking around. "Wow this is really great seat.. cool to know the star huh ?"

"Lumi !" I groan, my sister is not good at being quiet or discrete to be honest.

Finally the actors and professors comes on stage and is presented. Tom of course gets a huge applause and wolf whistles. He looks over the crowd, making a small hand gesture, inclining his head. His eyes stops on me and a smile breaks out on his face, the butterflies in my stomach running amok.

They all sit down and they start talking. Honestly I only partially listen, my eyes glued to Tom. Watching as he tries to find a comfortable way to sit.

Watching Tom is a whole show on it's own. He clearly tries not to look to much at me. Probably trying not to draw too much attention my way. But the man has a hard time just sitting there. He fiddles with his glasses, taking them off, putting them back on, pushing them up his nose. At one point he even pull a rag from his pants to polish them.

He also moves around in his seat, changing his legs. Then he struggles to get of his coat and to find somewhere to put it, making me giggle. Apparently he hears me, because his head snaps up, looking right at me, before he grins a bit sheepishly. 

His hand runs through those glorious curls, and every time one stubborn curl decides to stay, sticking up in an odd angle. When he isn't doing any of this, he is staring at his water bottle like it holds all the secrets of the world.

But the very best part is listening to him read, watching him get into a role. Whether it is reading the start of Dickens bleak house or taking on the role of Levin in Tolstoy's Anna Karenina, making Kitty giving birth the funniest stage moment ever, he just brings something special to it. And that sexy british voice don't make it the least worse.

Actually the debate is rather interesting and useful for me as a literary major, but to be honest Tom has me rather distracted most of the time. Once in a while he looks directly at me, flashing me one of those smiles.

As the debate ends I am a bit nervous about what to do. I can't just go up there and I can't just leave either. So I kind of look at Lumi. "What do we do ?"

"Let's wait here for a moment. Look how Tom keeps glancing at you, he definitely wants to talk to you". She leans in to whisper.

And she is right, he keep glancing over, as he talks to several people involved in the show. Both actors and behind the scene people. A lot of Tom's fans has gathered around the stage, trying to get his attention and close up pictures of him.

Tom looks at me, then looks to a door leading out back, then he looks back at me. Lumi tabs my shoulder and I answer. "Yes I got it. He wants us to go to that door".

"Yup". She say getting up and I see Tom smile as we walk to the door. A security guy opens, letting us through.

"Just wait here, Tom will be out shortly". He say with a nod.

Lumi looks around. "This is so cool sis. I could get used to this, so you better marry that sexy british hunk".

"Maybe I should start with getting her to agree to an actual date with me". Tom's voice sounds behind us, making us both whip around.

Oh shit he heard, I feel myself blush. Lumi just giggles. "Well it sounds like a good start".

"I can only agree". Tom walks over, a soft smile on his lips. "Thank you for coming, both of you".

"It was amazing Tom, it really was". I say softly, trying to not blush and keep looking him in the eyes.

He smiles and pull me into a quick hug. "Thank you darling. It was fun actually". He least go and turn to Lumi. "We haven't been formerly introduced. Nice to meet you, I am Tom".

"I am Lumi, Meri's twin sister. But you already know that". She say shaking his hand. "So you better treat her well, or I will give you a black eye".

"Lumi !" I hiss at her.

Tom just chuckles. "It's okay, she is just being protective of you". He clears his throat. "So what do you say. I am guessing you haven't had dinner yet, Will you allow me to treat you to one ? Both of you of course".

"Meri would love to go out with you. I have some homework I need done for tomorrow, so thanks for the invite but I have to pass". Lumi say winking at me.

Tom looks at me, to check if this is okay with me and I nod. I have to take a chance. I can't deny fate any longer.


	8. Goodnight kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Finally get to take Meri out

*Tom*  
I offered to drive Lumi home first or to a underground station, but she just laughed and told me to get going and have Meri home early enough to be ready for School tomorrow.

After having security check that no one is in the parking lot, I offer Meri my arm and leads her to my car, opening the door to her. "Here you go darling".

"Thanks Tom". She smiles warmly at me, before putting on the safety belt and I close the door, hurrying around to the driver's seat.

"It's a very cool car". She say running her hand over the leather seat. "It fits you".

I start the navy jaguar. "Thanks, actually I should probably be looking for a smaller more efficient car. Especially since I don't use it much. On normal days I walk or take the tube, most event sends a car".

"But they didn't send a car today ?" She looks at me, as I navigate into the street.

"Well, they did offer". I am happy that I can keep my focus on the road. "But I thought it would be easier having my own car if you agreed to go out with me".

She bites her lip, blushing slightly. I find it endearing that she is blushing so easily. "Good thing I said yes then".

"Yeah". I run a hand through my hair and pushes my glasses back in place. "Are you sure you want to go ? I mean you shouldn't do it just because Your sister is pressuring you".

Looking up tame she smiles softly. "I hope this don't sound to weird, but on my way to the heath that day, the first day we met.. Well I met some old woman on the underground, she told me not to ignore my destiny.. I tried but fate keeps putting you in my way it seems".

"No weirdly enough it doesn't sound weird". I reach over to squeeze her hand. "I.. I have been dreaming about you ever since that day. I don't know what is happening, but this is no coincidence".

"I don't believe in coincidences". She answers and I feel my heart do a backflip in my chest.

After driving for a bit in silence I pull in behind one of my favorite restaurants. "I hope you like spanish food. They have great food and it is much more private than the fancy places in the city center".

"It's perfect Tom, I definitely prefer something relaxed". Her smile tells me that she is truthful.

*Meri*  
Tom opens the door to the car and holds out his hand for me to take. As I get out he keeps my hand in his and walks to the door, reaching over to open it for me. 

The place is very cosy and relaxed and I instantly like it. A man approaches us, smiling brightly. "Tom my friend, a table for two I see".

"Evening Miguel. Yeah I hoped you had the booth in the back free". Tom say, smiling back at the man.

"Sure, sure. Come". He waves us with him down to the back of the restaurant where there is 3 steps up to a booth. It is very private compared to the rest. "Sit, I'll bring you a glass of my special sangria".

Tom leads me to the soft sofa like seat, but instead of sitting opposite me, he sits down beside me. I like that.

"I was thinking that we could just get some tapas and share it, would it be fine with you ?" He asks softly and I nod.

So when the waiter comes back with a pitcher of Sangria and one with water, Tom orders the food. He has been holding my hand the whole time since we arrived.

Tom manages to fill our glasses with his left hand, as the right apparently refuses to let go of my hand. "A toast, to fate and destiny".

"To fate and destiny". I lift my glass to his. That I can drink to.

"So I can see that Your sister is very protective of you. You two are very close right ?" I nod and he smile. "But still she is okay with you going out with me ? I mean being much older and such".

I giggle softly. "Well, she thought it was a.. chance I could not let slip away. I don't Think she sees the age thing as a problem".

"Well I am happy she approves, it's hard enough having to convince you to look past it". He says with a cute chuckle.

Our food arrives, and we start eating and talking. Never for a second he lets go of my hand. And it feels so natural to talk to him, like we have known each other forever.

Several time he tastes something, before holding it to my mouth. "Oh you need to taste this, it is amazing".

I take the bite from his fingers, hearing a soft sigh leave his lips as my lips graze his skin.

Way to soon we are done eating and I look at the clock. "Oh it's already close to midnight, I better get home. I have School tomorrow".

"Don't worry, I'll drive you home". He asks for the check and pays before leading me outside.

Coming from the warm restaurant and out into much cooler night I shiver slightly and Tom instantly takes off his jacket, and drapes it around my shoulders. "There you go darling".

"Thank you". It is warm and smells so wonderfully of him. He opens the car door and I slide in, snuggling up in the jacket, letting his scent engulf me, it is warm masculine and slightly citrusy. 

As he starts the car I don't even think about it, but reach over to place my hand on his thigh. He looks at my hand and a warm smile spread on his lips.

I guide him to the house were our apartment is and he jumps out and come to open my door. Taking my hand and walking me to the door.

"Thank you for tonight, I hope I can see you again". He say softly as we reach the door.

"No, thank you Tom and I would love to see you again". I am unsure what to do and let the jacket slide of, handing it to him.

He takes my hand to his lips, pressing a kiss onto it. "Sleep well. I'll call you tomorrow".

"Sleep well". I say, feeling a sting of disappointment.

I watch him walk back towards the car, but just as I turn to walk inside I hear him softly say my name and I turn to see him standing there, staring at me. He drops the jacket, walking towards me with determined strides.

His eyes are burning with a deep smolder I haven't seen before and he is mumbling to himself. "Maybe I shouldn't do this. Oh, what you do to me Meri. I am totally under you spell".

 

He stops right in front of me and I have to look up to have eye contact with him. His hand reaching out to me, long fingers stroking over my cheek. Then his hand slide around my neck, running into my hair and before I can figure out what is happening his lips is on mine.

 

His lips feels so soft against mine and I feel light headed, his other hand has a good grip on my hip. My hands resting on his chest, feeling his heart beat like crazy.

 

The his tongue runs over my lips making me shudder. And then his tongue starts tapping my bottom lip, making me part my lips, feeling his tongue slip into my mouth finding mine. It feels so intimate and forbidden and I am totally breathless.

It feels like he is drinking me in, tasting me. Soft groans rising from his chest. And as he pulls me against him I feel his hardened length press into my hip. It feels exhilarating, but it also makes me blush.

I can't believe I have such an effect on him. His lips trailing along my jaw, to find my ear, nippling at it. "Tomorrow darling, say you'll see me again tomorrow".

I whimper and nod, having to force the words out. "Yes, sure. Tomorrow".

His lips finds mine again, and kissing him is like getting fed ambrosia from the realm of the gods. Like having someone know your heart and soul. Like seeing the first flowers bloom in spring or feeling the first crisp snowflakes on your face on a winter day.

When we break apart we are both flustered and a bit out of breath. He grins happily. "I'll call you tomorrow, we could go for a walk or something".

"Yeah, sounds great". I know I am smiling as widely as possible.

"I can't wait". He kind of walk backwards to the car, grabbing his jacket on the way.

He waves as he gets in and then blows me a kiss, before starting the car. I don't go inside before the car is out of sight. My heart is hammering wildly and I can't stop giggling to myself.


	9. Planning a second date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some twin talk

*Meri*  
"So.. when are you going to see Tom again ? And how did the evening go ?" Lumi asks as we walk towards the School the next morning.

I smile to myself, remembering the evening. "It went well, we had tapas at this cosy little spanish place. And he held my hand the whole evening, like literally the whole evening. We talked about everything. Oh Lumi he is so sweet and so brilliantly smart".

"See I told you.. aren't you glad you said yes ?" She grins. "So did he kiss you goodnight ?"

"Oh yeah, he definitely did". I feel my cheeks blush. "And.. it was even better than the last one".

She giggles. "Sounds like old Hiddles has some tricks up his sleeves. I am happy for you sis. So did you plan a second date ?"

"Well he asked if he could call me today.. that maybe we could go for a walk or something". I am fiddling with a stray lock of my hair.

"He seems like a gentleman, so he will probably call today, or tomorrow at the latest". She sends me a happy smile.

I bite my lip. "Actually he already called, to say good morning and ask if I wanted to go for a walk with him and Bobby later".

"And you said ?" She stops in the middle of the road staring at me. "Please tell me you said yes".

"Of course I said yes". I grin. "I am not that dumb. So I'll need you help as soon as we get home from school, to look right you know".

She starts walking again. "Oh definitely, you need to look perfect. I mean we want the caption in all the gossip column to be 'Tom Hiddleston spotted with stunning blonde'".

"I prefer there to be nothing mentioned in gossip columns thank you". I sigh. I mean that is what is holding me back a bit. His age and the possible attention. I have no desire to be in the limelight, that is much more Lumi.

"Well you could be lucky not to be spotted today. But you can be sure that it won't be long before someone starts talking. He is hot news and people will speculate. So better get used to it". She opens the door to the School.

—————————————————————————————————————

"I think you should keep the hair like it is, it's cute". Lumi say looking me over, as we have just arrived home. 

I look in the mirror, I have the front hair pulled back and made into a kind of loose braid, with the rest hanging loose. "What about makeup ? I don't want to overdo it, but I want to look good".

"Hmm no not to much.. a slight touch of highlighter, to make you look Your best should there be someone snapping Your picture. A bit of blush. A natural colour on the eyes. A bit of mascara and a light gloss". She grabs the makeup bag. "Let me".

I let her handle it. Trusting her taste and I know that she is better at these things than I am.

She is quickly brushing and glossing and so on, transforming me with very little effort. I look in the mirror when she is done. "Wow, I look pretty".

"You don't need makeup to do that sweetie. I only highlighted what you already have". She says with a big smile. "Come let's get you dressed. I am thinking jeans and a cute sweater".

I open my closet, pulling out a pair of low waisted pretty tight jeans that flare out just a bit at the legs. "What about these ?"

"Oh those will have him have dirty dreams about Your ass for at least a week". She say with a saucy wink.

"Lumi ! He isn't like that". I feel myself blush.

She cocks one eyebrow. "He is a man isn't he, so oh yes he is".

Lumi starts rummaging through my closet, pulling out a fitted red and grey knitted sweater with a folded down neckline. "This is cute".

I take the sweater and pull it on, turning in front of my sister. "You think he is going to like this ?"

"He isn't going to be able to keep his eyes and hands of you". She say clapping her hands. "Let's see if you even come home to sleep tonight".

"Of course I am coming home tonight. I am not that kind of girl, you know that". I tell her, finding my grey boots in the closet.

She shrugs. "Well I bet that a man like that can make any woman put out, even if she isn't that kind of girl".

"Might be so, but then he has to get used to something new". I say determined. I have never felt like moving on to a physical relationship before I feel secure with the man and have some deeper feelings for him.

"You are a brave woman if you are going to put a man like him on the bench, he might not be used to women doing that. Actually it might be a good idea in the long run". She go grab some silver hoop earrings holding them out to me. "Put these on".

I put on the earrings and nod. "You are right, they are perfect with this".

"Of course they are. I know my shit". She giggles. "Now go get that handsome british hunk and make him want you so badly he can't think or see straight".

My phone pling and I quickly check it. "I better get going, Tom is asking if I am coming soon. Him and Bobby is picking me up at the station".

"Of you go then and give that lucious lad a kiss from me". My sister grins. "Good thing that one of us is getting some much needed action".

"Do you want me to stay home ?" I swallow. "You are feeling okay right ? And you are okay with me going out?"

She smiles warmly, a smile not so often seen on my sisters face these days. "I am fine siskoni and I more than approve of you going out. So off you go and have fun".

I give her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.


	10. Walking Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Meri goes for a walk

*Tom*  
I am sitting on a low wall outside the station, but jumps down as I see Meri exit. She looks so beautiful my throat instantly go dry. I hurriedly approach her, kissing her cheek. "Well Hello again darling".

"Hi Tom". She sends me one of those smiles that seems both shy and very sexy at the same time. "I am happy to see you again so soon". She squat down and scratches Bobby behind the ears, making his whole body quiver with happiness. "And good to see you Bobby".

I can't help smiling. "I think Bobby is happy to see you too".

She stands up, looking at me, and I bite my lip. Actually I would love to kiss her right now. But given that we are on a busy street, in the middle of the afternoon it would be a very bad idea unless we want to blow this wide open from the start.

Smiling softly she leans closer. "I get it Tom, we don't want to be plastered across every gossip site and newspaper tomorrow".

"Thanks for understanding". I mutter. It isn't that I am embarrassed to be with her or anything. But I know the drill by now. Everytime I am seen with a woman, no matter how innocently, it is front page news. And well I think it's a bit to early for us to be headlining gossip.

She starts walking down the street and I fall in beside her. Bobby is fooling around a bit, trying to get Meri's attention and another ear scratching, making her giggle in the most adorable way.

We are walking slowly, talking and laughing. She is telling me about her hometown in Finland and how they have moved a lot during her childhood due to her father being in the army.

"So how is it to be famous ? How is it to be Tom Hiddleston ?" She looks at me, her eyes full of curiosity.

I let out a slight sigh. "Well.. honestly it can be very lonely. It is hard to get to know people outside the business. It's not easy getting close with anyone. It might sound spoiled, because I am getting to do such amazing things and meet wonderful people all over the world.. but I miss being able to just be me".

"Your poor thing". She looks at me, and her eyes show only compassion for me, no mockery. "I hope you know that you can trust me ?"

"I have no doubt about that". I tell her, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling spread in my stomach.

We walk by a cafe and I stop. "What about something warm to drink ?"

"Sounds great. But let me go get it and you'll stay here with Bobby". She say, reaching for the door.

"Are you sure ? I can tie him up". 

She shakes her head. "No, stay with him, it's no problem at all. What do you want ?"

"Earl grey with a splash of milk". 

She giggles lightly. "As english as it gets, I should have known".

I watch her walk inside and up to the counter. Damn those jeans fits almost to well on her behind, making a slight shiver run through me. Breathe Tom, remember to breathe. No don't start imagine what her ass looks like without the jeans.. yeah too late you moron.

Think of something else Tom, lines.. run some hard boring lines in Your head. I am desperately trying to calm my mind and diverge my focus as I feel my body respond to the idea of her naked under me. I groan in frustration. Yup way to be desperate and needy Tom.

*Meri*  
As I walk outside I hand Tom his cup. His cheeks seems oddly flushed. "Here you go. Is something wrong Tom ? You seem hot".

"Oh no.. just..". He fiddles with the cup, sipping at it, then making a pained sound as he burns his tongue. "Uh hot, very hot".

I can't help giggling. Honestly I have a feeling my dear sister might be right as I couldn't help notice were his eyes were when I went inside for the tea. Well to bad for him, because he will definitely have to keep to the dreaming for some time.

As we start walking I ask Tom about his life, not as an actor, but his private life. About his family and friends. About growing up and going to boarding school. And he seems more than happy to confide in me.

"So.. what about girlfriends.. fiancées.. wifes ? Any of those lurking in the past ?" I glance at him, having refused to google on the subject, as I would rather hear it from himself.

He clears his throat, suddenly very focused on rightening his glasses and fiddling with his hair. "No wifes or fiancéss, never gotten that far, came close once, but it is a long time ago now. Officially I had two girlfriends, one lasting almost three years, it was the one I thought would be more and one lasting 3 months, a huge mistake honestly"

"And unofficially ? Because well we both know there has been more than two women in Your life". I empty my cup and throw it in a waste bin.

"Okay I want to be honest with you.. just don't judge me to hard". He glance nervously at me. "There has been times in my life were I have.. dated quite a lot. Most of those never went on for very long".

I bite my lip. Does it worry me a bit. Of course, I mean he is handsome, desired and famous and apparently he has a past of short lived romances. But I also feel a vulnerability in him and a warmth. "Well it's Your past.. I won't judge you on it".

"Thanks.. what about you ? I mean.. have you.. like.. dated much ?" He tries to sip his tea but Bobby pulls at him so he almost spill.

"Here, let me hold Bobby so you can drink Your tea". I offer and he hands me the leash with a thankful smile. "And well no.. a couple of boyfriends, no one really serious".

He sips his tea, smiling into his cup. "Hmm is it bad if I say that I kind of like that ?

"Nah, probably pretty normal". I say with a small grin.

"So actually this is my house". He say, stopping outside a beautiful house of red bricks. "I thought that maybe you wanted to come inside for a bit ?"

I look a the house, then at Bobby and lastly at Tom looking all nervous. "Sure, why not ?"


	11. Tom .. The sexy beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom likes dirty town

*Meri*  
Almost as soon as Tom has closed the door he pulls me into his arms, kissing the living daylights out of me, making me drop my bag on the floor.

When he breaks the kiss he chuckles softly. "Sorry, I have just been longing to do that ever since I saw you step out from the station".

"And I kind of wanted you to do that.. really badly". I giggle.

"So.. ?". He bends down to pick up my bag, handing it to me. What about a homemade cup of tea and a talk ?"

I look at Bobby, sitting by Tom's feet. "Sounds good, but maybe you should take of Bobby's leash first".

"Oh yeah.. Sorry boy". He quickly get the harness of Bobby and the dog runs of to somewhere in the house. Then he takes my hand. "Come on darling, let me show you the kitchen".

He pulls me with him into a spacious and light kitchen. It is held white and light wood. I look around. "Oh this is so cosy".

"You are saying that like you expected something else". He lets go of my hand to go behind the counter and fill the meddele.

"Well honestly I kind of expected expected more.. modern and like chrome from a single man with style.. but I really like this". I walk around slowly, running my hand over things. Here is clean and tidy.

He turns and lean back against the counter, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Well thank you. I kind of like cosy and homely".

"You said you wanted to talk Tom.. about what ? Because I have a feeling it isn't just smalltalk". I say watching him as he adjust his pants and smooth down his shirt. Those hands really never stay still for long.

He runs a hand through his hair, leaving curls sticking out in all directions. "Well.. Us ! I know all this is probably a bit overwhelming and it is very different from what you are used to in a relationship.. I am sorry if it is going to sound kind of business like.. but I need to make sure we are on the same page".

"Sure.. Tom there is no reason to look so nervous.. I am not going to bite Your head off". I watch how his should visibly relax.

"I literally hate having to start every relationship like this. It makes it feel so.. cold in some ways. But after that.. Well I can't really afford trouble on the relationship front after the last one". He is biting his thumb.

I nod. "Sure".

He finds two cups putting them on the counter. "So I mean it's not that I am embarrassed to be dating you..".

"And who say I want to actually date you ?" I ask arching one eyebrow.

Tom stops in his track, blinking like he just saw the queen walk by naked. "Uh what ? I mean I assumed we were.. Meri ! Damn woman you are going to be the death of me.. don't teach a man when he is vulnerable".

"Sorry I couldn't help it.. of course I want to date you". I grin at him is he pours water into the cups and ad the teabag.

He shakes his head chuckling. "You are a little scoundrel, you are. But what I wanted to say is.. I hope it's okay to keep it.. a secret a little longer ? Which means no..physical contact when out in public, no posting stuff on Your social media accounts and no talking to media or others beside you sister about us".

You are right, that sound like a business deal". I sigh. "I start to worry you are going to whip out some sex contract aka 50 shades for me to sign next".

"No Luke is still drawing that up, but I can show you my bad boy room of punishment if you like". The way he says it totally calm like the most natural thing, makes me snap my head up.

I see his eyes twinkle playfully and I stick out my tongue. "Oh this time you almost had me".

"I promise, no need for anything like that.. no weird kinks as far as I know". He chuckles before removing the teabags from our cups.

"Good to know". I giggle as I take my cup and sip from it. "What should I say if someone asks about you ? I mean if we are seen together".

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Well you can say that we are good friends or refuse to answer, it's kind of up to you".

I nod, sipping my tea. I mean I totally get it, but this is still about the weirdest conversation I ever had with a boyfriend. "Okay".

"Meri ?!" I hear him put down his cup and seconds later his arms slides around me. "Are you really okay with this ?"

"Yeah Tom.. I mean I totally get it. It just feels a bit weird talking about it". I snuggle into him. His body feels warm and hard against mine. I really like the feeling.

We just stand like that for a couples of minutes. "Do you want to see the rest of the house ?"

"Sure, I'd love too". I say. I am excited to see how he lives.

He takes my hand and weaving our fingers together and pulling me into the living room. I stop with a gasp. "Oh wow Tom, this is amazing".

"I had the big windows put in, I like it". He say smiling proudly.

The whole wall towards the garden is a slightly slanting window, the small garden green and luscious. Inside is a huge green couch, a fancy flat screen that looks almost like a painting, a fireplace and some bookshelves with books.

"I absolutely love it Tom". I tell him, having a feeling that this is very much him.

"Come see my office.. or well office/library is probably more accurate". He chuckles and pulls me down a hallway and through a door.

It is like stepping into another time. The room is kind of old fashioned british, with dark wooden walls and ceiling, floor to ceiling books and leather furniture. "Oh a real man cave for the intellectual man".

He laughs that cute Tom laugh. "Ehehehehe.. Well I guess you can say that. I spent quite a lot of time in here".

"So this is where the magic happens". I run my free hand over the smooth wooden wall. "It's so soft".

"It's original. I had it cleaned and restore when I bought the house. It's about 340 years old". He looks so content and at home.

I look around, biting my lip. "This is so amazing Tom. I would live in here".

He smile happily. "Lets go upstairs". 

Upstairs he opens a double door. "Well this is.. my bedroom".

"Hiddle you dirty boy, taking a poor defenceless girl into Your cave of sin". I wiggle my eyebrow, making him laugh that Tom laugh again.

The room has rustic wood walls and floor and a huge bed.. it is cosy and kept in dark colours. There are two doors, one is ajar and it looks like a walk in closet, the other must be the ensuite bathroom.

"I have a feeling you are not really defenceless". Tom chuckles, and pull me into my arms. He looks me deeply into my eyes, slowly lowering his head to catch my lips with his.

I let my lips travel over his cheek to his ear, whispering teasingly in my most sultry voice. "Oh I think I can handle this sexy beast".

A sound that is mostly like a deep growl escapes his chest and seconds later I find myself on the bed, Tom's body weighing me down as he is kissing me almost feverishly.

Oh wow, I did not expect this to be honest. His hands are kind of all over me and and I feel I have to say something. I pull my lips from his. "Tom ! Tom stop a second".

He doesn't seem to get that I am serious. His mouth is on my neck instead and he is mumbling something I don't get. I need to focus here, as it kind of feels way to good, but I need to stand my ground.

"Tom, stop". I try pushing him, but for a slim guy he is damn heavy and he doesn't budge. I feel his hand on my breast, and I slap his shoulder to get his attention. "Thomas Hiddleston, stop this instance".

I looks at me blinking, like he is very much confused. "Stop ? You want me to stop ?"

I push at his chest, and he rolls down beside me on the bed with a sigh. I sit up glaring at him. "Yeah I want you to stop, I think I said that pretty clearly, several times".

"Shit ! Sorry I.. I got a bit caught up in the moment.. I .. sorry". He looks like a five year old getting scolded by his mother, right down to his ears getting red.

"Tom.. it's not that I don't.. like it.. it's just that.. well I don't do those things this fast.. I want to feel more.. Secure first". I look at my hands. A man like him is probably not used to women telling him no. Who knows, I might just have ruined everything.

He nod slowly, looking at me. "It's totally fine Meri. I.. I wasn't.. it wasn't why I brought you up here, I swear. What you said just.. Well it .. God this is so embarrassing.. It kind of hit something, I lost it a bit".

I can't help giggling. Oh so Mr perfect gentleman like being referred to as a sexy beast, who knew. I am definitely remembering that. "It's okay Tom, you meant no harm. But I would like to take this slow.. okay ?"

"Thank you darling". He smile as he gets on his feet and holds out his hand to me. "Come see the bathroom".


	12. Hiddleston’s hottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has been spotted

Next day  
*Lumi*  
"Hi sis or should I say beautiful mystery blond". I say giggling, as I open the door to Meri's bedroom.

She rolls over, brushing the hair out of her face. "Uh what ? Where ?"

"Morning sleepyhead, up and get ready. You need to look like a million just in case anyone recognise you". She still looks at me utterly confused. "You and Tom was spotted yesterday, you are all over the net".

She sit up rubbing her eyes, before grabbing her iPad. It doesn't take long before she is groaning. "Did they pick all the worst pictures of me on purpose ? And the headline "Hiddleston's hottie".. Seriously ?"

"Well you are a hottie, why complain about that ?" I shake my head. "And by they way you look great in every picture".

"Tom Hiddleston seen out and about with young beautiful blonde, could there be love in the air for the 37 year old actor ?" She groans again. "See I knew they would comment on the age".

I shake my head. "That is what you focus on.. sweetie you need to grow thicker skin".

"Yeah.. look at those comments. 'She isn't his girlfriend, she looks like a Schoolgirl so maybe his dog walker or neighbour girl' or this 'Beautiful.. the fuck she isn't, looks like a cheap whore'.. they hate me". She sigh.

"Meri.. forget those, there will always be haters, especially when you have what they want. But there are nice comments to and some more than nice". I grab her iPad scrolling down. "Look at this one".

I hand her the iPad back. "Hmm 'Totally get him, I'd bang her too given the chance. Congrats with the hot piece of ass Tom'.. oh God seriously ?"

"Come one, you need to get ready". I pull of her blanket. Then her phone plings and I grab it. "Uh it's from lover boy".

"Hand it over Lumi, that's private". She holds out her hand, but I shake me head opening the message.

I giggle to myself. "Oh you got him pining. 'Morning darling. Woke up thinking of you, so just wanted to say hi and wish you a lovely day in school. Love Tom'. Damn he is so into you sis".

*Meri*  
I grab the phone from my sister. "Stop it Lumi, what if he had written something private".

"Oh come on, I am Your sister, Your twin.. we don't have any secrets for each other". She just giggles. "I'll go get some breakfast ready".

Smiling to myself I look at the message and quickly answer him. 'Morning handsome. I am sure my day will be much better now. I hope you'll have a nice day too'.

I get up and get dressed, before going into the kitchen. Lumi puts down a bowl of oats and fresh strawberries. "Just in time".

"Thanks". I start eating, hearing my phone pling again. It's Tom. 'I was thinking.. are you free tonight ?'

"Lover boy again ?" Lumi say sitting down with her own bowl.

  I nod as I answer him. "Yeah, he is asking if I am free tonight, but I have to do that paper on Shakespeare, unfortunately".

"To hell with the paper, you have a hot man begging for Your attention". Lumi finished up her breakfast.

"Lumi ! I have to focus on school". I sigh. I would honestly love to spend the evening with Tom, but I need good grades.

Tom's answer ticks in on my screen. Lumi leans over trying to see it. "What is he writing ?"

"He is offering to come and help me with the paper". I bite my lip. "Should I say yes ?"

"Of course you say yes.. sweetie Tom has done several Shakespeare plays and can quote him of the top of his head.. there is a reason his middle name is William". She giggles.

Maybe I should google my boyfriend or something, just to you know .. know him better than my sister. "Okay then".

I write him back while Lumi puts the breakfast away and then we are of to school.

"So what do I say if someone ask about you and Tom ?" Lumi ask as we walk towards the school. 

I shrug. "Tell them you have no idea or that we are just friends, whatever feels most natural for you".

"Okay then". She groan. "Prepare for incoming.. snob attack is on the way".

Looking up I see Rose Harrington and her friends approach. Rose is one of those perfectly polished british upper class girls that thinks she is the center of the universe. Her father is some Lord Charles Harrington the third.

She stops in front of me. "Lumi.. Meri.. so what is the deal with you and Tom Hiddleston ?"

"There is no deal Rose.. we are just kind of friends.. nothing to tell". I try to keep a smile plastered on my face. These girls has money, designer stuff and connections. They are not the right ones to have against you.

"Good". One of her friends, a redhead named Mariam says, flicking her head. "Because Rose is going to marry him you know".

Lumi splutter out a giggle. "Oh she is.. so how long has she been dating him ?"

"She met him once". The other girl says, I honestly can't remember her name. "And he called her darling".

"I see, yeah they are practically headed down the aisle". Lumi clearly has a hard time not laughing.

I take her arm, pulling her with me. "Come on, let's just get to class".

"Oh you are so adorably naive". Rose muses. "A man like Tom he might have his fun with girls like you. But he is going to marry someone with class and money. And I am setting myself up for that role".

Lumi huff and turn on the spot. "A man like Tom is smart enough to see right through you and realise you are nothing by an empty shell in designer gear".

Rose just laughs. "Enjoy it while it lasts.. if you are lucky you get the standard 3 months before he moves on".

I grab Lumi pulling her with me, or she might have jumped Rose. "I get you Rose, but remember, I promised him to not tell anyone".

She roll her eye but follows me. "Don't listen to that bitch. Tom wouldn't touch her with someone else's dick"


	13. Homework and making out like teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meri learns more about Tom

*Meri*  
When the doorbell rings I hurry out to open, finding a smiling Tom outside.. or a huge bouquet of white and deep red long stemmed roses with Tom somewhere inside I guess. "Hi.. Tom".

His head pokes up over the roses. "Well hello darling, I thought I would get you a little something as it's the first time I see Your home".

"You didn't have to Tom". I say biting my lip, wondering if I have a vase large enough for all the flowers.

"I know, but I wanted to". He holds out the flowers to me and I take them. He steps inside, closing the door. "I hope you like roses".

I smile at him. "Actually, I love roses.. they are my favorite. Let's just go into the kitchen ant put them into some water".

"Sure". He follows me into the kitchen. "Oh hi Lumi, Nice kitchen".

"Well hello lover boy and thank you". She say with a smirk.

Tom pulls out a single white rose and hands it to her. "For you my lady".

"Oh you big gooey teddy bear you". She smiles. "He is a keeper Meri, most definitely a keeper".

I can't help smiling as I give up getting the flowers into one vase and splits them into two. "I am starting to see that".

Tom's cheeks go slightly red. "Uh I actually have something else too".

He hands me a box and I open it, it is heart shaped chocolate. "Oh chocolate, they look delicious Tom, thank you".

"You are welcome.. they have cheesecake filling". He say biting his lips.

"Uhh I have to taste those". Lumi say grabbing one on her way out and stuffing it in her mouth. "Oh Lord ..those are almost better than sex". She moans. "Well see you kids and behave".

I take a chocolate too. "Okay now I definitely have to taste one". I bite it in half, and groan slightly. "Oh she is definitely right, try it". I hold out the half heart to him.

Instead of taking it, he grabs my wrist and slowly steps closer, taking my fingers and the chocolate into his warm mouth, twirling his tongue around them and then slowly sliding my fingers back out. "Hmm those are very delicious".

I am trying to get my breathing back to normal. Damn that was just.. mean. Why does he have to be so insanely sexy ? "Uhm I think I will put one vase in the living room and one in my room".

"Let me carry them". Tom quickly take the vases and follows me into the living room.

He looks around. "Very cosy, it's easy to see that a couple of girls live her though".

"Well I can't really deny that". I say chuckling as I take one of the vases from him and puts it on the table. "Now promise you won't laugh when you see my room".

He chuckles. "I didn't laugh when I saw Your slippers did I ?"

"Hey my slippers are very warm, nice and pretty". I pout at him.

He chuckles again. "They are almost as cute and adorable as you".

"Kiss ass". I mumble and go into my room, with Tom on my heels.

I take the vase from Tom and puts it down on my dresser. I love that my whole room will now smell like roses. 

Tom is looking around, smirking slightly. "It's very you.. very romantic".

"Well I do live her you know, so make sense". I throw myself on the bed.

"Actually I really like these slippers". Tom grabs my foot, squeezing my pink cat slipper. "They are puurrfect".

I giggle. "Really Tom ? Did you really just go there".

He climb up on the bed, straddling my legs. "I really like this sweater to, it looks so soft and cuddle.. I need to feel it".

I giggle again and squeal as he snuggle his face into my stomach. "Tom.. stop it you.. you.. scoundrel".

"I can't help it.. it's the effect you have on me". He looks up at me, his head still resting on my stomach. "This room makes me kind of feel like a teenager again. I honestly can't remember when I was last in a girls room".

"Oh I bet you have been in lot of girls rooms". I can't stop giggling as his beard is tickling through my sweater.

He crawls up to hover over me, looking me into my eyes. "Honestly no. I haven't really been dating the last two years. And the few dates I have been on has been sipping expensive wine, sitting in a designer couch in a home looking like something from design magazine.. this is a relief".

"That sound.. utterly boring and unromantic". I say, running a hand through those amazing curls of his, making him hum softly.

"It is and it feels so.. fake.. the thought of marrying one of those women, to live a whole lifetime like that". He shudder slightly. "No I'd rather be alone then".

I gently push him away. "But right now I have to be boring too.. homework first.. I need it done".

"Okay, Let's take a look at it". He sits up. "I happen to know quite a lot about Shakespeare".

Tom is really good at explaining everything to me and I can hear that he really loves this and understand it. At a point when I don't get what one of the sonnets mean, Tom jumps up, and recite it by heart. Suddenly it makes total sense.

"So did you study english literature or ? And where did you go to School ?" I let myself fall back down on the bed. "I just assume you went to college because you are so damn smart".

"Nah no english literature. I have a double first in latin and ancient greek from Oxford". He says it like it's nothing.

I shake my head slightly, suddenly feeling dumb. "Of course, I should have known you are some kind of genius".

"I am not.. I am just good with languages". He say dumping down beside me on the bed.

"Hmm, and acting, and literature oh and kissing". I roll over, straddling his stomach. "That reminds me that I haven't kissed you yet. And honestly after listening to that sonet I have to kiss you".

His hands grab my hips and he smirks at me. "Well I am definitely not telling you no.. actually I have been waiting for a kiss since I came".

"You could have taken one". I say arching one eyebrow. "I was kind of scared that if we started kissing I would never get my paper done".

"Admitted, that is a very real possibility". He say winking at me. "Sooo that kiss you promised me ?"

"Demanding now are we ?" I lean down, sealing my lips to his. Seconds later he is nipping at my lip, making me moan softly.

I let the tip of my tongue run over his lips, drawing them, hearing a soft groan from his chest. And in a flash I find myself under him, a cheeky smile tugging on his lips. "So this going slow.. have we reached the point of making out like teenagers on top of the clothes ?"

"Definitely.. most definitely". I manage to say, then his mouth is on mine kissing me passionately. My hands caressing his back. I can feel his muscles move through his shirt.

And we really do make out like a couple of teenagers in heat. And it feels so good, so uncomplicated. Not one time I feel pressured or pushed to doing more. The fact that he respect my wishes this much makes my heart flutter.


	14. Planning a set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 days later

*Tom*  
I am shuffling about in my kitchen getting lunch ready when the doorbell rings. So I dry of my hands and go to open. "Zac, welcome to England".

"Hi Tom". He grins and we hug each other. "So this is where you live. Nice place. Very much you it seems".

"Yeah we can't all be cowboys unfortunately". I grin. Zac had called me, telling me he was coming to London to read on a part and do some interviews, so I told him he could stay here.

He chuckles. "Oh I am sure you would make a mighty fine cowboy Tom, with a lot of sunscreen". 

"Ha ha, very funny". I step aside. "Come on in, lunch is almost ready. We are just waiting for Meri".

"Oh.. would that happen to be that cute blonde you keep getting snapped with. The one who you claim is just a friend ?" He walks inside, looking around.

I walk up the stairs showing the way. "Well yeah.. that would happen to be her.. and uhm well definitely more than a friend".

"Yeah Sorry Tom, but I think anyone with eyes in their head and half a brain know that you two are dating by now". He chuckles. "You have been spotted with her like 5-6 times in two weeks and you always look at her like a lovesick puppy".

"Says the man that don't admit to dating women before after the wedding". I shoot back, mostly because I know he is right, but Luke thinks we should play the friend card a little longer.

He holds up his hand. "Yeah yeah fine, I know it isn't easy. But I look forward to meeting her. So I'm guessing this is rather serious ? How long have you two been dating ?"

"Two weeks.. so still rather new.. but yeah, it is serious.. like.. she might be the one". I bite my lip. "I mean I don't know yet, but I haven't felt like this about a woman... I can't even remember when".

"Well I am happy for you". He sends me a genuine smile. 

I open the door to the guest room. "This is you. Just come down to the kitchen when you have unpacked".

On the Way down the stairs I hear the doorbell again and hurry out to open. "Hi darling. Come on in".

"Hi Tom". She sends me a soft smile and pulls of her coat as she steps in, leaning towards me to press a soft kiss to my lips.

*Meri*  
Tom seems filled with nervous energi today, well more than usual and I wonder if it is because he is going to introduce me to his friend Zac today. He is some American actor that is going to stay with Tom for about a week.

I am honestly a bit nervous. Not so much because his friend is famous, I mean so is Tom and I don't know who this guy is. But this is the first step in us going public. Even though we have been photographed quite a number of times together, walking Bobby, running on the heath or going out to eat. But so far not in any romantic situations.

He takes my hand and pulls me with him into the kitchen. "So how has Your day been ?"

"Uneventful.. Got the rest of my homework ready for tomorrow, blocked a couple of people on twitter who was .. Well hating on me". I tell him.

"Sorry about that baby". He say, reaching out to gently cup my cheek.

I lean into his touch. "I know Kulta.. it's not Your fault".

"What about I give you a kiss to make you feel better ?" He say, biting his lip, and when I nod he pull me into his arms kissing me.

I deepen the kiss. I didn't see him yesterday and I have missed him. He turns me slightly and presses me against the counter. My hands slid down, squeezing that perfect ass.

We still haven't gone all the way. But our making out has gotten more an more heated and I know it won't be long.

"My eyes.. my poor eyes". I hear a voice from the door. "I can never unsee that".

"Oh shut up Zac". Tom mumbles as I break the kiss and turn to see the man entering the kitchen.

I make a small surprised sound. I am not sure what I expected, but not for him to be even taller than Tom and totally ripped. "Hi you must me Zac".

"And you must be Meri, a pleasure meeting you". He flashes me a beautiful smile and step over to hug me. I totally disappear in his embrace.

"Darling this is Zac.. ignore the rambling and the sassy streak, beside that he is actually a nice guy". Tom say. "Zac this is Meri..she means a lot to me.. so behave. Now let's have lunch".

We sit down at the table, and pretty fast the talk and laughter is flowing like between old friends. Zac is telling animatedly about a movie he has recently filmed. He is actually very funny and sweet with just a touch of sassiness and I almost instantly like him.

When we are done eating and talking, which is almost three hour later, Zac gets up. "I will go wash the grime of the travel off and let you two lovebirds have a bit of alone time".

I get up to hug him, as I have promised Lumi to go to the Cinema later, so I probably won't be here when he gets back down. "A pleasure meeting you Zac".

"The pleasure is all mine darling and I am sure we will see each other again before I leave". He kisses my cheek, before walking upstairs whistling.

Tom pulls me into him. "What about giving me some of that loving and not waste it all on Zac".

"The poor guy deserves some loving too". He had complained that he was single, and how hard dating was, telling Tom he was a lucky man.

"Well yeah he do.. and I fully get him. Before I met you I was close to giving up. Zac even has a divorce in the baggage, it's just not easy these days". He snuggles into me.

I am thinking for a moment, an idea springing to my mind. "Hmm how old is Zac anyway ?"

"Well he just had his birthday like 3 weeks ago.. so he must be 38 now". Tom say after thinking for a moment.

"Oh he is older than you ?" I don't know why I expected him to be younger than Tom, maybe because Tom seems so much more.. mature somehow.

Tom scrunches up his forehead. "Does it surprise you ? I mean, Zac has a lot of greys, I don't". His hand touches his hair. "Do I really look older ?"

"Well some people gets grey early, and the silver streaks suits him. But not older Kulta.. more mature". I lean in, kissing his nose.

Hmm my sister kind of always dated a bit older guys, granted not 14 years older, but still. Tom is watching me. "Are you thinking what I am thinking ?"

"Well it depend on what you are thinking Tom". I say with a giggle. "Does it happen to involve Zac and my sister ?"

He lights up in a smile. "They would kind of be perfect for each other right ?"

"I think so.. problem is, my sister hates being set up with people". I bite my lip.

"So do Zac.. like a lot". He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm what about dinner and some board games.. here.. tomorrow evening. And we don't tell them it's a set up ?" 

I smile at him. "Oh who knew you could be this devious.. sounds perfect. I am sure they will get along perfectly".


	15. Set up and misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day

*Zac*  
"Maybe I should just.. Stay in my room.. I don't think I will be good company today Tom". I stretch. Honestly it's not a good day for me. I have a bit of a headache and I feel I fucked up the reading for the part. So the old self hate and anxiety is kind of poking a bit through, being social is not on the top of my todo list.

"Come on Zac, it's just Meri.. and her twin sister. It'll be fun. Don't leave me alone to tackle them both". Tom halfway begs.

I rub my neck, trying to relief some of the tension. "I thought that.. tackling twins was every man's fantasy".

"Ha ha Zac very funny". He makes a face. "Come on, it's all down to earth and relaxed.. dinner and maybe some fun board games".

"Okay.. if you stop pestering me". I grumble. I guess Tom don't want to be the only man. And well Meri seems a nice girl so her sister probably is too.

He smiles. "Great Zac, wonderful. So go take a shower and put on something nice.. maybe It'll make you feel better too".

"Tell me Tom.. this wouldn't happen to be some kind of set up ? Because you know I hate that". I look at him with one eyebrow raised.

He shakes his head. "No of course not, would I ever do that ?"

"Do I have to answer that Tom, like honestly answer it ?" I get up, walking towards the stairs.

"No.. no need to answer he grins after me.

I take a shower anyway, hoping it might lighten my mood. Honestly I am in a far better place than a year ago, having had loads of therapy and worked on myself. But sometimes one of these dark days still occur and being a bit tired after several comic cons close together and a bit jet lagged doesn't help either.

As I walk into the bedroom I notice that the window is ajar, so I go to close it. And I hear voices from down on the street, so I glance out. It is Meri and a woman that looks a lot like her, it has to be her twin sister Lumi. 

I don't get what Meri say, but I can hear her sister clearly. "I am so desperate to marry a Hollywood star and ..".

Oh so she is. I close the window. Not only is this clearly a setup, but apparently she is a total gold digger. Uh no thank you.

*Lumi*  
I roll my eyes and Meri giggles. "Oh that sounds just like her".

She has just told me how Rose's father the lord duke whatever has just bought the bitch an apartment in the area were Tom lives, so she can try and run into him on the street.

"Tom would never fall for that, would he ?" She fiddles with the hem of her dress, looking all nervous.

"Of course he wouldn't.. Tom is like the smartest guy I have ever met and he is totally crazy about you". I tell her and it is the truth, that man is so in love with her.

She smiles. "He is really smart, but a bit naive at times, even I can see that. He is just so sweet and think the best about everyone".

She walks up to ring the doorbell and seconds later Tom throws open the door. "Darling, you look wonderful".

After having kissed her softly he hugs me warmly. "Lumi you look absolutely stunning sweetie".

"Thanks Tom you look handsomely scruffy as ever". I giggle. Tom is truly the sweetest man ever and I am so happy my sister has found someone like him. "So are we the first to arrive ?"

"Uhh well I guess you can say that". He say nervously fiddling with his glasses. "Come on in".

We walk inside and take of our jackets. I am a bit unsure if I went a bit overboard with a long burgundy gown, with a high slit and a plunging neckline. But I mean it's a dinner party at Tom Hiddleston's house, there could be a lot of famous people here.

Tom is taking my sister's jacket, kissing her neck softly when he thinks I am not looking. She looks so pretty in a red frilly dress with little white dots and Tom is looking at her with total adoration. The poor man must be going crazy, as I happen to know that my sister still haven't let him past second base.

"I was thinking that we are just eating in the kitchen". Tom say, making me look at him a bit weirdly.

I walk out into the kitchen, seeing the table set for four. "Uhm Tom, why is there only four plates ?"

"Well, you, me, Meri and Zac .. four plates". He say, quickly walking over to the table and starting to plate food.

"Meri ? Tell me this isn't me getting set up with some guy". I look around for my sister. She know I hate being set up.

She quickly hide behind Tom. Seriously that is not fair. "Sorry, we just thought you and Zac might.. hit it of.. and that it would be nice with a dinner just the four of us".

"Arg you two.. I should have known something was up". I roll my eyes in annoyance. "And now I am totally overdressed".

"But you look amazing". My sister peak out saying, that kiss ass.

There is footsteps from the hall and I turn to see a man walk through the door. He is tall and very broad with tousled dark hair. Yeah he is handsome, but the look on his face is on of contemp, like he thinks himself better than the rest of us.

Meri quickly walks by me, hugging him and I notice his face changing to a soft smile. "Hi Zac, nice to see you again. This is my twin sister Lumi". She turns to look at me. "Lumi this is Zac".

Okay, it's probably not his fault. So I try to be nice here. I hold out my hand and sends him a smile. "Hi there Zac, a pleasure to meet you".

He looks at me, that look back on his face, like I am something that shouldn't be here. He shakes my hand shortly, like he would prefer not to touch me. "Yeah I bet it is".

"Zac !" Tom looks rather shocked, but Zac ignores him, walking past me to sit down.


	16. Tension building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting off on the wrong foot

*Lumi*  
The dinner has been.. Lets just say a bit tense. Meri has been looking lost and Tom has desperately been trying to smooth everything over, coming with really bad jokes to lightening the moods. Zac has been saying almost nothing and I have pretended that he doesn't exist.

Meri suddenly had an urge to show me the upstairs, and I am guessing it is to give Tom privacy to talk to that big headed jerk.

"Honestly I don't know what it is with Zac. But I am sorry he is acting like that. I was so sure you two would hit it off". She say shaking her head.

"Well I know what it is with him, he is a egocentric dick.. a lot of men are like that". I shrug. I can't believe they tried to set me up with someone like him.

She shakes her head. "You know I wouldn't set you up with an idiot. I met him yesterday, and he was just the sweetest, most charming guy.. I don't know what is up. Tom says he is a good guy too".

"Well maybe it was an act, maybe I just bring out the very worst in him". I shrug.

"Okay but this was everything upstairs.. I am just going to swing by the bathroom. You can just go downstairs if you want too". It is clear my sister is upset about what is happening, but really what can I do ?

I walk downstairs, hearing Zac's slightly raised voice, there is no doubt who he is talking about. "... it's clear to see Tom, she is nothing but a cheap gold digger, I mean looks at how she is dressed.. and I..".

I hurry out into the small downstairs bathroom and closes the door. Part of me wants to go kick him where it hurts the most, who the hell does he think he is ? Gold digger ? The way I am dressed.. I had no fucking idea he was here and sorry it's like he is George Clooney or something, I mean I know who he is, but nothing more really. But this is Tom's house and his friend and I won't make trouble for my sister.

I am thinking about going home, but I look in the mirror. Damn no.. no fucking jerk is making me go hide. I can handle him.

*Tom*  
".. and I heard her admit it.. out front right before they came inside, she told Meri that she.. quote 'She is so desperate to marry a Hollywood star'. I know it's Meri sister, but seriously Tom, how can you set me up with someone like that ?" Zac is shaking his head.

I can't believe that.. I mean not that I think Zac is lying, it has to be a misunderstanding. "I have met her many times Zac, she is spirited and a bit direct and sassy, that is why I was sure you two would get along.. but you must have heard wrong".

"I am sorry Tom, but no I didn't hear wrong. Meri is a sweet girl, and she clearly adores you. But her sister, uhh no thanks". He runs a hand over his face.

"There have to be something behind it". I am almost willing to bet that Lumi isn't like that.

Zac blows out a pent up breath. "I told you I am not good company today Tom". He rub a hand over his face. "I am having a fucking horrible day and a bad headache".

"I am sorry I pressured you". I look at him, honestly I have never seen Zac being rude to anyone before. "But could you maybe just try ? Just be.. Nice to her ? I know Meri is very upset".

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Okay Tom.. for you and for Meri, I will try and act totally civilised for a game or two. But please don't set me up another time".

"Thank you Zac, you are a good friend". I smile at him. Maybe he will warm up to Lumi when he gets to know her.

Suddenly Lumi is there, strutting past us. "Were we going to play something or what ?"

"Of course, coming now". I send Zac a warning glance as he seems about to let out a snarky remark.

We walk into the livingroom, Meri is there already and she smile at me, seeing that Zac is still her and not glaring at anyone.

The others all sit down on the couch, Zac keeping as far away from Lumi as possible. I stand in front of them, clapping my hands together once. "So I was thinking we could play a little draw that movie title".

"Sounds great". Meri say smiling at me, then she bite her lip. "May I suggest we play us girls against you guys ?"

I really want to be on team with Meri, but paring Lumi and Zac does not seem like a good idea so I nod. "Fine with me".

Lumi shrugs, but looks very relieved. "I'm okay with that".

Zac just nods.

"Okay, Zac could you go get a bottle of wine in the kitchen, while I set it up ?" I smile look at him.

"Sure no problem". He looks almost relieved to be able to leave for a moment.

The girls are chatting about strategi and how to best draw different things while I go get a huge drawing pad on a staffeli and the box of cards with different titles. I just hope that Zac and Lumi can keep it civil while we play.


	17. Fun with games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are better at games than others

*Meri*  
"Seriously Tom, how is that supposed to be 'gladiator'". Zac is throwing out his arms in frustration over not getting Tom's very complicated drawing.

"Well I think it was pretty obvious, I mean to anyone with half a brain". Lumi sips her wine.

Zac glare at her, his voice dripping with venom. "Funny, I don't remember asking for Your opinion".

I wonder if I should jump in, but I have a feeling it would just make it all much worse, so instead I ignore it and talk to Lumi. "Okay sis, Your turn to draw, make it easy on me".

She gets up to draw a card and Tom slumps down between me and Zac. "Sorry Zac, I thought you would get it".

"I think it was well done". I say softly and Tom turns his head to press a quick kiss to my lips.

"Ready ?" My sister ask and I nod.

She quickly draw to things on the paper. Zac leans forward his voice full of doubt. "Is that a tombstone and an erect penis.. what fucking movie is that ?"

I giggle and so does Lumi. "'Die hard' of course".

"Well of course". Tom says chuckling while Zac rolls his eye.

"Yeah keep rolling those eyes, maybe you find a brain back there". Lumi sends Zac a very sweet smile as she sits down.

Zac smiles back. "You seem a bit overdressed, why don't you slip into something more comfortable ? Like a coma".

"Stop it you two". Tom is glaring from one to the other and they both huff. "Zac Your turn".

Zac gets up and draws a card. "Ready Tom, this is an easy one".

Tom nods and he starts drawing.

"Uhm a ring.. circle or something and a.. what's that ? A bump ?" Tom looks utterly confused and Zac shakes his head.

Lumi of course is giggling mercilessly, which seems to frustrated Zac even more and he tabs the pen inside the circle.

Tom is shaking his head, his tongue poking out wetting his lip repeatedly. "Hmm oval ? The letter O ? Zero ? Planet ? Hula Hoop ?" Every answer makes Zac shakes his head and tab harder. "Fuck Zac, I can't see it".

"God Tom, use that overly smart brain of yours". Zac groans. Then he scratches out the circle and point as it, making Tom look even more lost.

The clock rings, telling us the time is up and Zac facepalms himself. Lumi giggles again. "Yeah don't quit Your day job".

"I know it". I bite my lip. "It's 'Notting hill' right ?"

"See Tom, it was pretty clear.. Meri could see it". Zac grumbles and throw himself down on the couch.

Tom smiles softly at me. "Well Meri is something special".

I feel myself blush and he leans in to kiss me softly.

"You are up sis.. make it good". Lumi say winking at me. "We are so whipping their asses".

"You'd love that wouldn't you". Zac empties his glass and but it down on the table.

Lumi glares at him. "I heard that you know".

"You were supposed to". Her pours himself another glass.

"Oh sweetie you couldn't handle me if I came with instructions". Lumi bite back.

Tom waves his hand. "Time out.. stop it or I will put you on the naughty step". He smiles at me. "Go on darling Your turn".

I step up taking a card and giggles like crazy when I see the title on it. "Okay Lumi, think out of the box".

"Got you". She grins.

I quickly finish my drawing and step away. Tom is cocking his head first one way, then the other as Lumi clutches her stomach laughing. "Uhh darling is that a half bald dwarf holding.. uhm is it a letter".

"Something like it.. Lumi ?" The drawing has nothing to do with the movie really, but with an experience associated to it.

"It's 'you've got mail' no doubt". She laughs again and I nod laughing too.

Zac looks at Tom and shrugs and Tom clears his throat. "Sorry, but you need to explain what that has to do with 'you've got mail'".

"Well you see, this guy invited Lumi out.. he wrote her online and he only had pictures of his chest, which was very nice looking". I tell them.

Lumi giggles. "But when I arrived he turned out to be 5'5, sporting a Donald Trump spray tann and wearing a bandana".

"Oh oh and when he took of his bandana he had a mullet but the front of his head was bald". I laugh.

Even Zac chuckles, and Tom dries his eyes laughing. "But what has that to do with the movie".

"He took me to see a special showing of 'You've got mail'.. now I can't watch the movie without thinking of him". Lumi shakes her head.

"Well he could be a nice guy, I mean despite his unfortunate look". Tom tries not to laugh.

Lumi shakes her head. "He never stopped about himself, and he did so in third person, Sidney this and Sidney that.. it was horrible".

"That does sound like a bad date". Zac mumbles mostly to himself.

"My turn". Tom say jumping up on his feet, and hurry up to drama movie, smiling to himself. "Are you ready Zac ?"

"Yup, come with it Tom". He leans forward to have a better look.

When Tom moves he reveals what looks like a woman, with long hair, duck face lips and rather huge breast. "Voila".

"Hmm.. 'Striptease'. 'Who framed Roger Rabbit'. 'Showgirls'. 'Barb wire'. Is it Dolly Parton ?" Zac really tries.

Tom looks a bit frustrated. "She wasn't supposed to look.. cheap.. she was supposed to look..".

"Stop Tom or you'll get us disqualified". Zac cuts him off.

Tom breathes in, then it seems like he gets an epiphany and he points a me, grinning like he is pleased with himself. I wonder what that is supposed to mean.

"Oh got it". Zac grins. "Pretty woman obviously".

Tom makes a whooping sound and runs over to high five Zac, who is grinning like a loon now.

I look at Lumi. "Did those two just compare me to a prostitute.. and they are all proud about it ?"

"Oh yeah, they totally did". She snickers.

"Wait what ? No.. no I didn't mean.. I just meant that you are pretty". Tom looks like he is actually scared.

Zac tabs his arm. "Uhm Tom, they are fucking with you".

"Dammit woman, you are going to kill me someday". Tom turn to look at Lumi. "And you miss is not helping".


	18. Tom is fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wants to cuddle

*Tom*  
We are done playing and I am standing with my arms around Meri, feeling all nervous. "I was thinking, both me and Zac had too much to drink to be driving. I can call you a cab..".

"You don't have to Tom, we can take the tube". She cuts in, making me even more nervous.

"No". It comes out much more demanding than I meant it to. "I mean I don't like you going two women alone in the tube this late".

She giggles, and places a hand on my chest. "Tom no need to worry, I had self defense classes and Lumi has been doing kickboxing for many years. We Can handle ourselves".

"It's just.. damn what I actually wanted to ask". I swallow. "Maybe you would like to stay ? I have a second guest-room".

"Oh so me and Lumi can sleep there ?" She smiles up at me. "Sounds like a good idea".

I sigh. "Yeah, that is what I meant". I feel like a teenager here.

"It is ? And here I thought you were desperately fishing for me to .. sleep in you bed". She giggles and wink at me.

I groan. "You just enjoy torturing me right ? That's what it is.. but yeah, I thought that maybe you could.. share my bed.. just sleeping I mean.. snuggle a bit".

"I think we might be ready for that, I'll just go talk to Lumi if she is okay with it". She leans in to kiss my cheek, then she whispers in my ear. "I can't wait to snuggle with my fluffy bear".

This time the groan is an entirely different kind. And I shudder slightly. What she does to me when she whispers in my ear. "Baby don't tease me, you know what it does to me".

"Yeah, I know exactly what it does to you". She grin and wink at me, before leaving to talk to her sister.

I look after her, sighing deeply. I do not expect her to.. Well give in tonight, but damn I am waiting impatiently by now. I am willing to wake as long as it takes, but I hope it won't be too long.

"Oh she has you wound so tight around her little finger". Zac chuckles. "You look almost in pain Tom.. let me guess you are so not getting any".

Rolling my eyes I turn towards him. "It's none of Your business, but we are taking it slow, getting to know each other".

"Hmm and just how sore is Your wrist ?" He laughs this time. "But it's a bold and smart move from her side. You sir are too used to getting everything served straight up, that is probably the reason you lose interest just as fast".

"Really ? Are you saying that I only date women for sex ? Is that how you see me ?" I feel rather hurt to be honest. I see myself as a decent guy.

Zac shakes his head. "No, that isn't what I am saying Tom. I know you are a good guy. I just think that.. actually I am not sure what the reason is, but I don't Think it's something you plan. Maybe some part of you lose some respect when they just give it up straight away, part of you might be feeling that the woman you is going to marry should be.. well more of a lady".

"I never thought about it. I mean I have never broken up with anyone because I felt they weren't enough of a lady or because we slept together on the first date". I bite my lip. Can he be right ? "It just seems like.. it kind of burns out around there and they start becoming demanding". 

"Well about 3 months if usually were people finds out of it is something serious or just a fling". He shrugs. "My advice, hold on to this one Tom.. and with that, I will go to bed".

*Meri*  
"How do I look ?" I ask Tom, twirling in front of him. I am wearing on of his t-shirts and my panties.

He props himself up on his elbow, making the duvet slide down around his waist, exposing his bare chest. "You look absolutely sexy darling".

Talking about sexy, he looks absolutely delicious in his boxers. "Thank you, you don't look bad either".

"Come here and snuggle me then". He claps on the bed beside him and I jump up on the bed, giggling.

I can't help but reaching out and let my fingers run over his abs. Damn he could have been carved in marble. My man is even hotter without his clothes on. "This is a really nice bed".

"Hmm and right now there is something really nice in it". He grabs me and pulls me down almost on top of him, kissing me.

Honestly it is tempting to.. Well jump directly to fourth base. The feeling of his warm hard body against, is so sexy that my brain is playing against me, whispering 'come on, let him, we both know you want to'.

I know it's probably not fair at all, but I still has this nagging feeling in the back of my mind, telling me that I am nothing but the flavour of the month to him and as soon as he gets what he wants the novelty will wear off.

Most women would probably find me utterly insane, but I am just not ready to give myself completely to him. To risk ruining what we have by taking it to a new level.

Tom can probably feel my slight hesitation, because he slows down, kissing me softly. Then he rolls on his side, pulling me into his embrace. My backside pressed into his warm, hard body. This I could get used to.

"Sleep well darling". He kisses my shoulder, snuggling a little closer.

I place my hand on top of his, lacing our fingers together. "Sleep well Tom, and Thanks for being so patient".

"Anything for you babe". He whispers softly, before reaching out to turn of the light.


	19. Flirting or something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac and Lumi bud heads in the hallway

*Zac*  
Of course Tom asked the girls to stay over, cheeky bastard just want to try and get to next base and I am stuck with having to get through breakfast tomorrow with the wicked witch of Finland.

I am a bit surprised myself. I mean I pride myself on getting along with everybody, but somehow she just really managed to bring out all the worst in me.

To bad she is a gold digging bitch, because to be honest she is actually rather hot, with the sexiest legs I ever saw.

I shake my head, probably she bite the males head of after sex. I chuckle to myself at the idea and shrug out of my clothes. I am not that neady, even if it has been a while.

Putting on my pyjama pants, and finding my toothbrush I leave my room to go to the bathroom. But as I open the door I spot Lumi on her way there. She is wearing one of Tom's t-shirts and as far as I can see only panties under.

Of course she will get the bathroom first and I probably have to wait forever for her to get ready. I am about to call out and ask to go first, when right then she drop something, bending over to pick it up.

Yup definitely only panties, like in a black lace thong. I can't stop myself from staring, those legs really are perfection and I suddenly can't stop from imagine them wrapped around me, feeling my pants tighten.

I shake my head. She might be a hot piece of ass, but she is a bitch and only out for her 15 min of fame. No I shouldn't even consider. And by the way, she despises me now so I am rater sure she rater kick me in the balls than anything else.

Turning around I walk back into my room, deciding to wait there till she has gone back to her own room.

*Lumi*  
Having been to the bathroom I am walking back to my room, when someone walks out the other room, slamming straight into me. Luckily he catches me or I would have fallen.

"Look where the fuck you are going wookie". I hiss and push him away when I realise it is Zac.

"Hey calm down, how could I know you were standing outside my door". He huffs as his eyes run over me.

I roll my eyes. "I wasn't standing outside Your door, why on earth would I do that ? I was walking back to my room when you came barrelling .."

"Hey did you just call me wookie ?" He suddenly cuts me of.

"Yeah, you are huge, rather hairy and you keep saying a lot of shit no one really gets, so I thought it was fitting". I tell him. And he is actually rather hairy, his chest covered in dark hair, revealed by the fact that all her wears is pyjama pants hanging low on his hips.

He chuckles. "Oh you have no idea.. and what should I call you then ? Ice queen ? Wicked witch of the north ?"

"As long as you don't call me yours". I shrug. My eyes sliding over his chest, damn he is wide as an ox, the muscles bulging. He crosses his arms, which only makes his biceps even huger. I have to give him that he has an absolutely sexy body.

"I'd rather stick my dick in a running blender that get it anywhere near you". He snaps back.

I chuckle. "Oh it wouldn't reach the knives anyway".

A self satisfied smile slides over his face. "Well you will never know now will you".

"Thank God.. How my sister and Tom could ever think setting me up with you was a good idea". I roll my eyes.

"Wow there is something we agree on". He shakes his head. "How they could think I would be interested in some gold digging cold hearted witch is something I will never get".

I huff. "Okay I might be bitchy, but only because you are a fucking jerk.. but I am no gold digger, I don't even fucking know who you are, you big headed oaf".

"Like I believe that.. give it up. I heard you and Meri.. how you would do anything to marry a Hollywood star, and the set up.. you are just desperate to get a famous man in Your net". He snaps back.

"What the fuck.. I was making a parody of someone in our school, she is after Tom, not you". I roll my eyes again. "And set up ? Yeah I was set up.. I thought it was a fucking dinner party.. not a double date with a caveman".

He looks very surprised. "For real ? So that was the reason for the dress. It wasn't that you wanted to score".

"For real, what would I want with an ogre like you ?" I shake my head. "You should put on some clothes by the way.. it's indecent walking around here half naked with those bulging muscles and that hairy chest".

He huffs. "And you are talking.. walking around here with those legs".

"Uhh should I walk around without my legs ?" He rolls his eyes at me yet again. "Yeah keep rolling those eyes darling.. you might find a brain back there somewhere".

He actually laughs. "You know what I mean, those legs is dangerous.. not to talk about flashing that sexy little thong at me".

"I didn't do anything like that". I glare at him.

Slowly he steps closer, saying one word with each step. "Cute.. little.. black.. lace .. thing.. right ?"

"How ?" I look up at him, as he is standing right in front of me now. "Damn you stalker, you were watching go to the bathroom. How fucking freaky are you ?"

"I was on my way to the bathroom.. not my fault you choose to play the tease game, bending over like you wanted something". He grins in the most annoying way.

I step back, hitting the wall. "I fucking hate you, stop looking at me all sexy".

He licks his lip slowly. "Yeah you say 'I hate you' but all I hear is 'take me'".

"Move you bastard". I try pushing at his chest, he doesn't move a millimeter. I grab the waistband of his pyjamas pants, not really knowing why. "Don't come here and think you are the boss of me just because you are hot".

"Let go of my pants please, unless you plan on ripping them off". He sends me a challenging glare.

I realise I am breathing in little gasps and my pulse are racing. My nipples are contracted almost painfully and the arousal is slowly soaking my panties. Yup the idiot has me so freaking turned on I can't even think straight. "I wouldn't want to scare Your little friend".

"We are not easily scared". He takes my hand and place it on his throbbing erection. I gasp slightly, wetting my lips. Okay then, no little friend, definitely not little. "I think he likes you, contrary to me".

I grind my teeth. "Fuck I am going to regret this so badly". Then I jump him wrapping my legs around him. He don't even stumble one step, but grab me, pressing me against the wall and slams his lips into mine, all in the same motion.


	20. Tension unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumi and Zac has a heated encounter

*Lumi*  
As my eyes take him in standing there in the hallway, they slowly make their way up to his face and locked with his own gaze. A curl in the corner of his mouth formed into a devilish grin that make me melt and go weak in the knees. 

"Hey baby". His words are the softest I have heard from him, his eyes not leaving mine for a moment. "Maybe we should move into my room".

"Yeah, I don't want Tom or Meri catching us here". I reply, knowing what the statement will bring. In a swift motion, he brings us both into the room, closing the door. I barely have time to move to let him close the door before I am pressed against the wall, and his hands is cupping my face. Zac presses against me, his mouth a breath away from my own. If I thought my heart was beating violently before, this surely outdid the feeling ten-fold.

I closed my eyes, savoring the soft flesh of his lips, tasting the wine on his breath. They say first kisses are like fireworks shooting, the world nearly spinning off its axis, or something along the lines of complete and utter explosion. This kiss is none of those things. How can you describe a kiss that has been dreamt and thought about every single day for most of Your life ? A kiss so passionate, that all other romantic kisses in books and movies couldn't compare. A perfect kiss. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet couldn't compare the dept this kiss expres. Nickie Ferrante and Terry McKay in An Affair to Remember couldn't get the need and completion right. Even Jack and Rose in Titanic couldn't touch the sense that there was nothing else in the entire world better.

As the kiss intensifies, the pounding in my chest change from anxious to an intense want of him. His body is against my own, I can feel the warmth radiating off his skin, and the pounding in his own chest matching mine. My arms reach up, wrapping around his neck to hold him closer, but he has other plans. Grabbing both hands, he raise them over my head, pinning them against the wall with a strong grip. His free hand travel down the length of my body, then slide up under my shirt to caress my side. I can feel the kiss fill with desire, and I reciprocate with my body pressing harder against his. It is if he has a map of my body, knowing which spot turns me on, which touch will send shivers throughout, how to grip and make me whimper through his kisses.

I am still restrained by his grip, as his hand begin to work at my panties. Sliding them down over my hips to let them fall on the floor. As they do, Zac lift my right thigh to hook around his waist, then switching hands on the grip of my wrists so that he may lift the other. He continues to kiss me, yet travel down my jaw to my neck, kissing and biting it as I moan with pleasure. His hands releasing from their grip on my wrists, as he pushes his hips harder against mine to pin me to the wall. As he do, my shirt is quickly pulled up and off my body and thrown to the floor. He part from the kisses and look deep into my eyes at that moment. No words need to be spoken between us, and as he carries me to the bed.

Laying me down on the bed, I watch as he remove his pants, the sight makes my swollen sex moisten with desire. 

When he crawl up on the bed, and make his way between my legs, I can see the bulge that is threatening to pop from his boxers. Instantly my hands reach out and touch the soft flesh of his chest and shoulders. A hard and passionate kiss to my lips makes my core burn stronger.

Our hands roaming over each other, the slick sheen of perspiration making our hands slide over the grooves of muscle and bone, caressing every swell of flesh that makes us uniquely ourselves.

  "Damn you are sexy". I can't remember a more passionate, decadent feeling than the glide of his hands as they fondled my body, shamelessly exploring me. Inversely; caressing the hard muscle of Zac's body felt delicious to my hands.

 

My body trembles with desire as he makes his way down the length of my body with bites and kisses. I know what he want. I watch as he lean forward, pressing a thumb against my swollen mound, rubbing it slowly. He breathes me in while his eyes toured my flesh like an animal ready to consume its prey. Once again he gives me that devilish smile before leaning down and biting at my sex. A whimper escape my lips as my eyes flutter closed and he quickly spread my legs further apart. It is then when he bury his face deep within my glistening folds, sucking at the hidden jewel, then letting his tongue glide over the delicate flesh. He is devouring my sex, biting and humming against my clit, then teasing my hole with the tip of his tongue. One hand gripped my thigh, holding me close to him as I squirm about with pleasure. The other makes its way between my legs, two fingers sliding in and out of my core while his mouth hungrily feast on my bright pink and throbbing pussy.

This continue on, his mouth happily devoured my wanting sex, satisfying what seems to be an intense hunger for me. The strong fingers within my core curled and caresses my walls as he switch from two and three fingers then back again, holding my release off until he is ready. He then remove his fingers, sucking at them hungrily to enjoy my juices, and burying his face once more in my delicate folds. The hot and passionate tongue penetrates my core, pushing in and out of the hot sex, while I cry out for him, wanting and needing more. 

I know he can feel me tighten, as he abruptly stop what he is doing and rustle around between my thighs. I keep my eyes closed, unable to move as my body aches and burn with the want of a release. How I want him as I cry out in the throws of passion, releasing all the tension and lust that he built up both physically and internally. It is then I feel his hands grip my hips, pulling me to him as he forcefully pushes himself deep within me. I arch up against him, completely thrown off guard by his sudden penetration. My walls squeezes around his rock hard cock, completely enveloping him as he stretches me beyond belief. I cry out then. It is better than I could've ever imagined! Each push growing harder and faster within my sex, his grip tight on my hips as he thrust over and over.

Sliding one hand up my thigh, he pushes my knee to my chest, gaining deeper access to my throbbing core, yet not easing up on the pumping. I open my eyes briefly, gazing up at him as his face contorts with pleasure and force. He doesn't let up, he keep pushing harder and harder. My sex is nearly screaming out with pleasure and passion; each thrust slamming against my hips, our skin slapping together. I feel myself tightening again, as did he, and he rolls me over onto my hands and knees. Gripping my waist, he slams back within my core, yet it is different this time. Now it is if an enraged animal is tearing me in two. He drill into my sex, barely letting me breathe between thrusts as my body slams against the bed. I can't hold myself up, the pleasure is overwhelming; realizing this he takes a fistful of hair in his hand and pull back, making my back arch. I feel my sex scream out with pain and pleasure, the mix causing my body to shake uncontrollably. 

 

*Zac*  
Harder and harder I push, her whole body lurching forward as I show no mercy whatsoever. She is driving me crazy, her body, the sounds she makes. There is something liberating about letting loose. It is like a volcano erupting in an explosion of fire and lava, burning anything in its path.

She cries out again, he neck twisted up, her back arched, her body completely mine. I know she can hear my passionate moans as my cock grows further within her sex, caressing the most pleasurable spots within her as my own ecstasy rises. She tighten up again, her body clenching around my throbbing cock and my breathing painfully falter. 

She can't hold back any longer. Her release seems more like a massive explosion. I felt her walls grip hard around my relentless thrusts, while hot juices flow, coating both our sexes. I release her hair, and she buries her face in the mattress, screaming out as another wave of passion.

No pleasure I've ever experienced was as powerful and pleasurable as this, as I continue, thrusting myself within her while the waves of completion pulsates through her body. 

I feel her grow weak, and fall almost limp against the bed, as my thrusts slow slightly. Her voice gasping. "I want to taste you.. now".

Her word make me gasp with surprise, I hadn't expected that. But I am definitely not going to refuse her request. My hands grip her hips, pulling myself from her soaked abyss. Quickly she turn over, as I crawl up so that my painfully swollen and drenched erection hover above her lips.

Hungrily she takes me in, letting each inch deep within her mouth. I begin to slowly pump between her lips unable to keep still as her tongue curl around my length, caressing and tasting each part of me. Her hands reach up, grasping my hips and forcing me deeper within her wanting mouth while tightening her lips around me.

Damn she more than know what she is doing, my legs feeling weak and my body slightly spasming from the pleasure. "Shit ! Lumi ..I ..am ..gonna.. cum". My hand helplessly slapping against the headboard.

But she doesn't try and move, she doesn't let her hand take over like most women I've been with. No instead she pulls me in deeper, letting out a small pleasurable moan, that drives me absolutely crazy.

*Lumi*  
I didn't think it was possible, but damn he even taste good. My eyes gazing up at his handsome face as his jaw clench and eyes close tight. It is no doubt coming. I can feel him tighten, see the strain in his face as he breathe hard and uneven. I dig my fingers into the soft flesh of his ass, gripping hard and pushing him deeper. My tongue hungrily caressing and stroking his length as he slide back and forth between my lips, all the while he tighten and grow hotter and harder. 

I like the feeling of control it gives me. He is totally at my mercy right now and I enjoy that almost as much as he enjoy my mistrations.

With a final hard thrust, he drives himself deep within my mouth, letting the head hit the back of my throat before exploding his hot seed within. As if I had never enjoyed something more, I devoured each drop, continuing my sucking as he shot jet after jet down my throat.

Zac buckle forward, gripping the headboard as his thighs begin to shake with pleasure and he whimper with ecstasy. As I glance up at him, his face express utter exhilaration. I know at that moment I have pleased him completely. Exhausted, he collapse onto the bed beside me, his arms reaching out and drawing me in close to him, our lips meeting once more, this time the kisses more slow, lingering.

Our sweat covered bodies shakes with passion and exhaustion, as our hearts pounded within our chests. My lips finds his cheeks, nose, forehead and then lips again. It is as if I can't get enough of him, can't get close enough. His eyes find mine, and with the same smile that completely makes me weak, he sigh happily. 

"That was glorious, baby" His voice is soft, weakness apparent from our activities. 

"Oh most definitely". My voice cracking slightly.

His fingers comb back strands of hair from my face as we lay there for a moment. Watching him closely, curiosity sparks within me and I have to ask. 

"What's going on in that mind of yours wookie ?" 

A sparkle goes off in his eyes, and his lips curl into an evil smirk. I laugh, realising fully the man I am tangled in bed with has an ever dark side to his mind. His hands grip my waist, and quickly pull me over on top of him. Glancing down at him I realize nothing in this world could get better than this right now. Everything feel so natural with him, so complete. Not that I am getting sappy or that I suddenly likehim, but it is utterly true! There is no question on what feels good for the other, there isn't a need to 'test the waters' with each others bodies. It is if as if we have always known what will please the other. It is as if we just fit. 

As I am perched on top of him, he let out a deep evil chuckle, gripping my thighs harder as he does. Moving me slightly on top of him, he force his way back into my sore sex, pushing me down upon him. I let out a whimper, my eyes widening at his completely devious expression. Oh it will be a long night.


	21. The price of Tom’s sweat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next morning

*Zac*  
I wake up, realising Lumi is gone. She probably didn't want to risk being seen sneaking out of my room. Sitting up I sigh, what the fuck had happened ? We had been.. fighting kind of and suddenly I had realised that I was so damn turned on. Her eyes had told me I wasn't the only one feeling it.

Still.. we shouldn't have, I mean I don't even like her, she is stubborn, aggressive, cold.. a bitch to be honest. But the sex.. damn it had been.. Well mind blowing hardly covered it. It had been like.. dying a little bit but on the best of ways.

I chuckle to myself as I get up and pull on some clothes. I better not tell Tom anything. He would probably slap me upside the head. I am guessing this will be our little naughty secret.

Stepping outside my room I can hear the water run in the bathroom. So I walk downstairs, finding Meri in the kitchen whistling. I give her a quick hug. "Morning sweetie.. where is Tom ?"

"Morning Zac. He is out for his run". She say with a warm smile. "Can I get you some breakfast ? I have scrambled eggs, bacon, fruit and toasted muffins".

"Uhh some eggs and bacon would be glorious, better stay away from those pesky carbs". I say licking my lips. Honestly I suddenly feel ravenous.

She giggles softly. "I guess keeping a body like that in shape takes a lot of consideration and training".

"Yeah, but it makes me feel better and more healthy to, so I am fine with it". I shrug. "What about Tom, beside running he must keep a strict diet right ? Do some other training ?"

Her face cracks into a grin. "Well he do some yoga once in a while to keep limber, elseway only if he needs to bulk up for a role.. and diet ?! Hmm is there a pudding diet ? He pretty much eat everything he wants to and quite a lot of it".

"I officially hate him right now". I grumble. Damn it's so unfair, but it doesn't surprise me. Tom has been dealt every hand perfectly in the poker game of life.

*Meri*  
I scoop a big portion on a plate and place it in front of Zac. I mean he is a big guy.. huge actually, he must need a lot of food to keep him going. "Here you go".

"Thanks sweetie, it looks delicious". He sends me a warm smile. See this is the Zac I thought would be perfect for my sister, not the broding and snarky one from last night.

And talking about my sister, she comes walking into the kitchen humming softly. Then she hugs me. "Morning sis.. is you hot hunk of a man out on his run ?"

"Morning Lumi". She usually isn't this cheerful in the morning. "Yeah Tom is out for his run. Do you want breakfast ?"

"Sure, give me a bit of everything. I am absolutely starving". She say walking over to the table. 

Zac turns slightly in his chair looking at her. "Well good morning.. you seems a lot more.. chippy this morning.. Nice dreams or something ?"

"Oh, you're still here". She rolls her eyes at him. "Doesn't wookies disappear at sunrise or something ?"

"Don't look so disappointed, I might start to think you don't like me". Zac chuckles, before stabbing at his eggs.

Lumi huffs, and pulls out her phone. "I'm just going to pretend I got a super important text and hoping that maybe when I look up again, you'll be gone."

Zac strokes his chin, and chuckles again with a slight smirk. "I have a feeling she doesn't like me today either".

"Sorry Zac, my sister is doing her ice queen routine". I put a plate in front of Lumi and sit down with my own.

"Not Your fault Meri". He lifts his coffee cup but seems to realise that it is empty. "Do you have anymore coffee ?"

I shake my head. "No, Sorry.. let me make another pot".

Zac waves me off. "Eat you food sweetie, I can make my own coffee". He gets up and go to the coffee maker, starting to measure up coffee beans and water.

"So did you and Tom have a good night ?" Lumi ask me with a teasing wink.

"Yeah.. we both slept very well". I glare at her, telling her not to start anything with Zac here. It's too embarrassing.

When Zac pours himself a cup of coffee, Lumi turns to look at him. "Could you give me a cup too ?"

"Sure". He pours a cup and comes over to put it in front of her, kind of leaning in over her. "Tell me what you think ?"

 

Lumi takes a sip and makes a face. "It tastes like paint thinner and bad  
decisions".

"Prefect !" Zac grin and sit down holding up his cup to a toast. "To bad decisions".

I hear the front door open and soon after Tom walks in followed by Bobby, who as always had been waiting by the front door. "Morning guys.. hi darling".

"Morning Tom". Lumi smile at him and Zac just waves, his mouth full of food.

"Hi again babe". I smile at him and lean in for the kiss I know is coming. "Eww you are all sweaty".

He chuckles and pull of the cap, his hair an utter mess of damp curls. "Yeah that tend to happen when you work out".

"Might help if you skipped the jacket when running.. even I would think that was to hot". Zac say grinning.

Tom shrugs. "I get cold easily and it helps me keep the weight down". He pulls of the jacket.

"It also help you sweat and smell". I giggle as I shake my head. "Go grab a shower, then come down for some breakfast".

"Aye Aye captain". He salutes me and then he lean in, kissing me heatetly and I don't complain even if he is smelly and damp. Then he runs up the stairs.

My sister tosses me a piece of paper towel. "You got sweat on Your cheek".

I dry it of and hold up the paper. "Hmm how much do you think this would go for on eBay ?"


	22. What has Tom blushing ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days later

*Meri*  
"Is the abominable wookie going to be there ?" Lumi glares at me.

We are sitting in the schools cantine and I have just asked her to come out with us for dinner tonight and a drink or two after. Zac is leaving tomorrow. And also Tom and me has decided that today is the day we stop hiding our relationship. Not as going out and announcing it, but if people catch us holding hands or kissing, so be it.

"Yeah Zac is going to be there.. it's his last night in London for now". I look stjerne at her. Those two really don't get along. I mean a few minutes in a room together and some insult is bound to be thrown.

She rolls his eyes. "I am not sure I can make it through an evening with that neanderthal to be honest.. he is so annoying".

"Come on Lumi, for me ? I want you there as support. You know it's the first time me and Tom goes out as a real couple". I look pleadingly at her.

"Argh okay.. but it's you own fault if I like end up making a scene or something". She grumbles.

I smile at her. "Thank so much and I know you won't"

"Well right now I need to go to class. See you later sis". She gets up, giving me a wave as she walks away.

I have a free hour before my next lesson and I decide to work on my paper for next week, so I pull out my laptop and open it. Hmm three messages on messenger. I can check those before starting on the paper.

First one is from Tom. 'Miss you darling. Hope you are having a good day at school. I am looking forward to tonight and a wondered if you want to stay her for the night ?'

I smile to myself. 'Miss you too babe. My day is fine so far. I hope you are having a good day too ? I'd love to spend the night'.

The thought of spending another night in Tom's arms makes heat shoot up in my cheeks. Maybe tonight will be more than sleeping.

The next message is from Zac and it's very short. 'So it the wicked ice queen coming ?'

I shake my head, but answer him. 'Yes, Lumi is coming, so behave. Please for my sake, be good ? I know you got it in you'.

He log on almost immediately and soon after an answer ticks in. 'I'll try sweetie. But it's not my fault. She brings out the best insults in me'.

I am still disappointed they didn't hit it off. 'Thank you snuggles. And be nice to Tom until I see you two troublemakers'.

Snuggles is something I call him to tease him, he doesn't think it sounds very manly, but fact is he is like the best snuggler. Like only friendly cuddles of course. His answer is quick. 'Not hugging him from you. See you later alligator'.

The last message is from someone I don't know, I look at it. 'Hi this is Daniel from Your classic literature class. We were in the same group for the Jane Austen assignment. Just stumbled over Your profile and wanted to say hi'.

Oh now I remember. He is a bit shy looking and awkward, but seems nice enough. As we have classes together I accept him and answer. 'Hi Daniel'.

I didn't expect an almost instant answer, but I get one. 'Thank you for answering. Maybe we can help each other with papers and such, given that we have the same class. The one on George Orwell is murder'.

Hmm well I don't really need help, but I don't mind giving others a hand if they need it. 'No problem. Yeah it's not an easy paper'.

I start on my paper, even though my mind keeps slipping to Tom and what might happen tonight. I feel my cheeks heat up. Honestly it has been a rather long time for me since I last slept with a man.

A new message tics in. It's from Daniel again. 'You can just write me if you have any questions or need to talk'.

Okay it seems a bit much, but I mean he is probably just trying to be friendly. 'Thank you. You too if you have any questions on papers and such'.

I get an instant answer. 'Thank you sweetie. That is so nice of you'.

Looking at my clock I realise I need to get ready for my next lesson. 'Your welcome. I need to run now, have a class in ten minute. But I'll guess I'll see you around'.

A new instant answer. 'Yeah see you. Enjoy Your class'.

I hurry down to my class, trying to focus through the rest of my classes, instead of thinking about what to wear tonight and how to do my hair and makeup, but it's hard not to let my mind slip.

*Lumi*  
I am standing under they warm spray of the shower, getting ready for tonight. So Mr smart ass, big headed, hot as hell, gets my everything in a twist Levi is going to be there. And I am going to make his head spin so badly he is falling on that cute ass.

Granted he is so fucking annoying, and that is why I would love to fuck with him a bit. Have the last word and leave him panting for me. I mean Yeah he keeps being snarky and offend me, but I know that deep down he wants me, I mean he already showed once.

Admittedly thinking about that night sends all kind of tingling feelings through me and I am tempted to let my hand slide down to my warm fold, releasing some of the tension. But I don't really have the time.

I get out and dry of myself slowly. After that I rub my favorite creme made with real vanilla all over, knowing that the smell of vanilla is a turn on to most men. I don't use a perfume, instead I top it up by rubbing pure vanilla on my pulse points. Pure scent without alcohol or other things to intervene.

Pulling on my new red thong I get a wicked idea and grap my phone. I turn my back to the mirror and stand on my toes, snapping a perfect picture of my legs and ass in the new panties.

I send a message to Zac. 'Guess what I bought for tonight ?'

The answer makes me giggle. 'Straight jacket ? Clown hat ? I know a roll of ducktape for you mouth ? Please say it's that'.

'This little thing, hiding in plain sight. Just imagine'. I attach the picture and send it.

*Zac*  
"Uhm Zac.. someone send you a.. picture". Tom is blushing scarlet as he hands me the phone. 

I must have forgot it in the kitchen, apparently I put it on the table after answering Lumi and now Tom picked it up when I got a message. But what kind of picture has him blushing ? 

"Uh thanks". I take my phone from him, quickly opening it.

Holy fuck, that little tease. I swallow heard. What is Lumi playing at, sending me a picture of her ass and those perfect legs in a sexy red thong ? Ohh she is bad.. so bad. That little minx.

Tom leans in, looking curious. "Who is sending you sexy pictures ? Is there a girlfriend we don't know about ?"

Uhh fuck ! I mean I can't tell him the truth.. but I don't want to flat out lie. "Not a girlfriend.. honestly I am not sure yet.. it's someone I am.. working on".

"Working on ?" Tom raises an eyebrow and sends me a lopsided smirk. "Well it seems to work.. those legs by the way.. wow".

"Oh believe me those legs are perfection and even better wrapped around me". I chuckle. Oh this is going to be a fun night.

Tom rolls his eyes Loki style. "Too much information Zac.. but good luck with the.. job".


	23. The boys go shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of shopping

*Tom*  
"So.. what are you planning on wearing tonight ?" Zac looks at me after pocketing his phone.

I still wonder who it is sending him kinky photos, but I guess he ain't talking. "Well I wasn't planning on wearing anything special.. I think a suit would be to much".

"So some black jeans and blue sweater you have worn for like a year ?" He rolls his eyes. "Seriously Tom, I men I am pretty simple when it comes to clothes, but Your girlfriend has already seen me in more different clothes than you".

"I don't think she really cares about my clothes". I grumble.

Zac gets up. "Of course she doesn't, but wouldn't it be nice to surprise her ? To make her drool a little extra".

"What do you have in mind ?" I look at him.

"We go shopping.. I could use some new clothes too". He seems all exited. "Come on Tom, it's not like you can't afford it".

I sigh, well maybe he is right. And I would like to surprise Meri. "Okay then".

"To the Tom-mobile". He chuckles. "Come on, let's make sure you get some of the good dessert tonight".

"Zac ! I am not doing this to lure my girlfriend into bed. A relationship is about so much more". I glare at him, grabbing my car keys.

He turn and look at my, arching one eyebrow slightly. "So you are saying you happily wait another month to get any ?"

"Wait I never said happily". I chuckle. "Okay I would love to.. you know move to last base.. but I am not going to pressure her".

"Of course not.. I never said anything about pressuring her". Zac jumps into the car, waiting for me to slide in behind the wheel. "But nothing wrong with making her so hot for you that she can't resist".

I chuckle. "Yeah well.. not sure that is doable.. I am not really good at all that".

He makes a choked up sound, then he laughs. "Seriously Tom ? You can't be serious".

"What ? Yes I am very serious". I turn out into traffic. "I kind of always feel awkward trying to be.. well sexy".

"Hmm newsflash Tom.. you don't need to try.. do you never pay attention to what Your fans say and write ? According to them you are sex personified". He laughs again, wiggling his eyebrows.

I chuckle and shake my head. "Yeah.. but I am not. I mean I am just me and mostly a bit awkward".

"Yeah but women seems to find those awkward things you do sexy.. all the fiddling and licking Your lips.. so just do that". He shrugs.

"But.. but.. Well I don't do those thing on purpose.. and how is that sexy ?" I mean I have been told before, but honestly I don't really get it.

Zac shakes his head. "How would I know ? Ask the ladies, they are the one finding it sexy".

*Zac*  
Okay so Lumi is trying to wind me up.. probably trying to get me gasping after her to get her attention. And granted the idea of pulling that thong of her with my teeth is rather enticing. But two can play that game.

I pull out my phone and find the message. Hot damn those legs.. Well the rest is not bad at all either. I chuckle to myself as I answer. 'Not really my colour, I look better in a darker colour'.

We arrive at a high end department store and Tom park before we walk inside. It doesn't take long before a sales assistant is there to help us. "Gentlemen, what can I do for you today ?"

"Well Tom here needs to make an impression on a beautiful young lady tonight and need something out of his comfort zone". I tell him, making Tom glare at me.

"No problem, we'll find just the right outfit". The man is smiling from ear to ear. "Come along and we'll have a look at it".

I look at Tom. "No jeans and no suit.. somewhere in between".

The assistant nod, but starts to look a tiny bit pressured and Tom rolls his eyes at me. "I need to feel comfortable too".

While the sales assistant picks out some things for Tom to try, I walk around picking out some things myself. Hmm I wonder what will drive Lumi crazy ? I probably have to go a bit outside my comfort zone too.

"Smile Tom, you look like a man on the way to the gallows". I grin at him 20 minutes later as we walk into the changing rooms.

"Seriously ?" He hold up a pair of tight looking plaid pants. "I am not even trying these. Unless she has some weird kink for clowns she would laugh her ass off".

I chuckle. "Come on Tom, be a little adventurous. No okay I wouldn't wear those either".

Inside I try out a couple of combinations, till I feel I have found the right outfit. Tom will probably comment on the fitted black jeans. But for me it is something new, and I am quite happy about the way these fit my new body.

Stepping out of the changing room I call out. "Come on Tom, you must have found something by now".

"Not sure about this". He mumbles, but steps out from behind the curtain. He is wearing black dress pants and a black long sleeved tee with a v neck. He turn. "What do you say?"

"Hmm a little dark, but definitely new for you.. you know what, a coat with some colour and I think we got it". I nod, feeling sure Meri will appreciate it.

Tom looks down himself. "Are you sure she will like it ?"

"Yes Tom, she is going to be all over you. Now go change and we'll go find us some new coats".

We both get back in the changing room, changing back into our old clothes. Before finding the sales assistant. "We'll take these, and we need to look at some coats too".

"Sure, come with me". He leads us to were the coats and jackets is. 

I look around at the options. "Hmm you need something with a bit of colour Tom, or It'll be to dark".

"Yeah I am not doing pink or red or something like that Zac". Tom is shaking his head.

I pull down a wool coat in a beige like colors. "This one, try it on. It Will brighten up Your outfit without being too much".

He sigh and pull it on and I give him a thumb up. "We'll take that one". I quickly look through a rack of leather jackets, pulling out the right size and trying it on and I'll take this one".

"So you get the leather jacket ? And the tight black jeans. Whose panties are you trying to get into ?" Tom squeezes his eyes slightly looking at me.

"No one.. just need new clothes". I grin. "And I am cool enough to wear it".

Tom shakes his head. "So can we go home now ?"

"Nope, first we need to do something about Your beard". I tell him with a wink.

He goes pale. "My beard, what about my beard ?"

"We need to fix it". He is about to say something, but I hold up my hand. "Nope no complaining. Lets go".


	24. The forever rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom comes bearing gifts

*Lumi*  
"Are you ready siskoni ?" I ask, poking my head into Meri's room.

She turn around, holding out her arms, then twirling. "What do you say ? Am I fit to be on Tom's arm tonight ?"

My eyes run over her as I nod appreciative. She is wearing a red a-line dress with short wide sleeves and her lips are painted the same colour. Her hair twisted into a kind of side ponytail. "You look great, Tom won't be able to keep his eyes of you".

"Oh wow Lumi". Her eyes run over me. "Who are you trying to impress ?"

I turn on the spot, feeling good about myself. Zac's snarky answer showed me that I had achieved what I wanted. I am wearing tight black leather pants and a white top with a very deep v neckline.

"No one, just want to rub in someone's face what he isn't getting". I say with a shrug, knowing I am so lying through my teeth right now. I want him to want me.

"I love the straightened hair and that lipcolour.. very sexy ice queen". My sister say as she is putting in her hanging gold heart earrings.

I giggle. "I know, I mean there are sure to be someone snapping a picture, so I want to look my very best".

She sigh. "Honestly I would have prefered if Tom was just.. I don't know.. something normal.. no paps, no fans, no negative comments online and no Rose wanting to snatch him".

"Well I do feel you, but I am pretty sure that even if Tom was a busdriver there would be women wanting to snatch his hot little ass". I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Oh God, don't talk about my mans ass". She says shaking her head, but she is giggling to. "But yeah, you are probably right".

"I am always right". I say walking into the living room, and look out the window. "Talking about Your man's ass.. oh sis you have to come have a look, someone dressed up".

Meri quickly show up beside me, taking in the look of Tom in black dress pants and a rather tight black v neck shirt under a light camel coat. "Oh.. what did he do to his beard ?"

"Looks like he shaved off the cheek fuss and kept the .. Well not really a goatee.. a kind of extended goatee I think.. I like it". My sister is one lucky girl, Tom looks beyond sexy tonight.

"I kind of like it too". Meri is biting her lip, taking in her man as he walk towards the door.

The passenger door opens and Zac steps out, I might have gasped slightly as he leans against the car. Oh shit, well someone else got new clothes. Those black jeans fits his body in a way that would make a nun moan.

"Oh Zac looks good.. I like that sweater and leather jacket on him". My sister say glancing at me.

I roll my eyes, good ? Oh hell he looks like sex on a stick, but I am not about to admit that. "He still looks like a wookie to me".

"Oh stop that Lumi. I know you don't like him, but you got to admit he is handsome". She elbows me lightly.

"Oh I don't have to admit anything". I shake my head as the doorbell rings. "Got let open to your man".

I am watching Zac through the window. Damn that man is driving me insane. Suddenly he looks up and our eyes meet. He sends me a saucy wink and I hurriedly draw the curtains.

*Meri*  
I hurry over to open the door, seeing Tom on my doorstep. Up close he looks even more handsome. He smile at me. "Hi darling, oh don't you look like an angel in disguise". 

"Hi Tom". I reach up to stroke his cheek. "You changed Your beard".

"Yeah.. Zac talked me into it". He actually look nervous. "What do you think ?"

I lean in to kiss him softly, caressing his cheek as I do, hearing a small whimper escape his chest. "Oh I like it, it looks good".

"I am happy you like it". He smile again and pulls something from his back, where he has kept one hand all the time. "I got you a little something".

"Oh thank you, you didn't have to". I accept the rectangular box. The front opens, and inside on silk is a red and golden rose. "Tom.. it's beautiful".

He pushes his glasses back up his nose. "It's a real rose, dipped in gold, so now it's a forever rose. I hope that you.. well will look at it and think of me".

I feel the tears in my eyes, fighting them, so I won't mess up my makeup. "I love it". And then it simply slip out. "I love you Tom".

"I..". He sound all choked up and his voice break. After breathing in deeply he takes the box from my hand and put it on the table, taking my hands in his. "I love you to Meri".

I bite my lip for a moment, hearing Lumi make a aww sound, unable to comprehend that this amazing man has just handed me his heart. He lets go of my hands and gently take my face in his hands, leaning in to kiss me ever so lovingly.

"Aww you two are so cute". Lumi say, hugging me tightly from behind as soon as Tom let's go of me. "But if you hurt her Tom, I will feed you Your own balls".

"Lumi !" I gasp. "Don't scare him".

Tom just chuckles softly. "It's okay love, she is just protecting you. I promise you Lumi, I would never hurt her on purpose".

"Good boy". She actually pats him on the head, making me blush so badly. Sometimes my sister is to much.

"Are you ready to go ladies ? I think Zac might start getting bored". Tom asks, offering me his arm.

Lumi rolls her eyes. "Wookie can wait.. but yeah I think we are ready".

I let Tom lead me out the door, hoping my sister and Zac can keep it reasonably civilised.


	25. The kids are acting up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumi and Zac is misbehaving

*Zac*  
When I see the front door open and Tom and Meri come out I straighten myself up. "Damn Tom, you were taking your time in..". I freeze and my mouth go dry as Lumi saunters out the door, oh fucking hell she looks sexy.

"Yeah sorry Zac, it took a little longer than expected". Tom is smiling like a fool and I have a feeling he is very happy about it taking some time.

I am unable to tear my eyes from Lumi as she slowly walk closer, those long perfect legs moving like a dancer. "Fine Tom, no problem, I like the view".

"The view ?" Tom ask sounding rather confused.

"Hi Zac, you look great tonight". Meri gives me a hug and I manage to focus long enough to hug her back.

I send her a smile. I need to focus on something else than her delicious sister. "Thanks Meri, you look beautiful darling".

"Evening Zac". Lumi stop in front of me, sending me a challenging look. "Why are you staring at me like that ?"

"Just hoping you spontaneously combust". I send her a sweet smile. "A pleasure seeing you again".

Tom clears his throat. "Behave kids, because you have to share the backseat, and I don't want to see any fighting".

"Seriously Tom ? I have to share the backseat with the ice queen ? I am scared she'll freeze my balls off". Honestly I am more interested in what she could do to them later.

"Language Zac". Meri sends me a motherly glare.

I send her a smile. "Sorry Meri".

I open the back door, bowing to Lumi. "After you my.. lady wouldn't really be appropriate".

"Thanks wookie". She glare at me, but makes sure to brush against me as she gets in. And I truly enjoy the view of her ass, as she crawls in, especially knowing what is hiding under those painted on pants.

I get in beside her. In the front Tom is holding the door to Meri, kissing her hand after she has gotten in. Those two really are sweet. Then he walks around the car to slide in behind the wheel.

"Nice tattoo you got there.. if one on the ass is a tramp stamp, what is that one called". My eyes rest on the drawing that starts between her breast and spread out into a beautiful rose under them.

She lets her fingers slide down over the tattoo. "It's a 'I'm a bad ass bitch stamp'"

"Well the bitch part fits perfectly". I can't stop staring at her fingers caressing her skin. Damn no doubt she has the upper hand right now.

"For god's sake you two, stop bickering". Tom grumbles and Meri gently pats his hand resting on her leg.

I lean in, whispering in Lumi's ear, so only she can hear it. "Next time I get you alone I am going to trace it with my tongue". 

*Lumi*  
Oh lord, I have to bite my lips hard not to let out a very undignified sound. His hot breath on my skin makes goosebumps flash over my skin. Arg I want to kick him and I want to jump him, not sure what I want to do most.

"Ever heard of personal space ? Please get out of mine, you are polluting it". I huff at him. It annoys me that he is having so much affect on me.

Meri turns in her seat. "Lumi ! Please stop. I would like to have a nice evening okay ? Zac don't tease her".

"But it's him, he keeps bugging me". I complain, making him stick his tongue out at me, which only makes me want to suck on it.

"Buhu he is teasing me". He is making a mocking face. "Poor little Lumi can't handle it".

Tom almost slams the breaks, luckily there isn't anyone behind us, then he turns in the seat. "Stop it, now the both of you. You are adults for crying out loud, act like it".

"But.. she..". Zac is trying to say.

Tom just cuts him off. "No Zac, I don't know what it is with you two, but this childish behaviour stops now or you can walk home from here".

"Sorry Tom". I mumble. Is it weird that I find him kinda hot right now ? Better not tell Meri that.

Zac is just glaring out the window with his arms crossed on his chest. Tom looks at him. "Zac.. is it understood ?"

"Yeah". He sigh and roll his eyes.

"Tom honey, stop acting like they are 5 and you are their father". Meri say giggling. "It's a bit weird".

Tom starts the car again. "Sorry, I just don't want them to ruin the evening".

"Don't worry love, they can't ruin this evening". My sister softly tells him and I have a feeling I will be going home without her tonight.

I glance at Zac, he is staring out the window, chewing at his lip. Yeah we got of on a bad start, but honestly I don't know why he keep annoying me so much. Maybe it is partly the fact that I am so freaking attracted to him.. or is it the other way around ? Am I attracted because he annoys me ?

But Meri shouldn't have tried to set me up. Tom is excused, as he has no idea as far as I know, but my sister knows very well why I can't get involved. Not that I want to get involved with Zac.. but if I wanted to I couldn't.

On the other hand, he is leaving for Texas tomorrow and I probably won't see him again forever, if ever.. so what harm would another night of heated fun do ? I am pretty sure he would be up for it.

I glance at him again, seeing him cast me sideward glances, his mouth slightly open. Oh no doubt he is up for it. Now I just need to figure out a way for us to end up in the same bedroom without my sister and Tom realising.


	26. Those two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac and Lumi are misbehaving at dinner

*Meri*  
"Here you go love". Tom pulls the chair out for me. This time he has picked an a bit more fancy place than we usually go to. I sit down, and he gently push the chair in.

On the other side of the table Lumi pulls out the chair to sit down, but Zac slides in front of her, sitting down. "Well thank you my dear".

She rolls her eyes and pull out the other chair for herself, mumbling. "Wookies.. no table manners at all".

"But we have other talents". Zac say with a chuckle.

I am honestly a bit worried about my sister, she has looked paler than normally the last couple of days, but she insist that she is fine and that I am not allowed to start fuzzing over her. 

Tom takes my hand, lifting it to his lips and pressing a kiss to it before entwining our fingers and I can't help smiling at him. I still can't quite understand that he loves me too.

On the other side of the table my sister and Zac are at each other again, biggering like kids. But as they keep it down, I ignore them. Staring into Tom's beautiful eyes seems a much better idea right now.

Unfortunately it doesn't last and I am pulled from my gazing by my sisters voice. "You're just mad that I'm more articulate than you !"

"Well... well I'm more smarter than you". Zac huff, looking rather indignant.

Lumi looks at him for almost a minute, one eyebrow questioningly raised. "Don't you mean more intelligent ? More smarter isn't actually proper grammar".

 

"Well it is in America". Zac roll his eyes.

"Uhm sorry Zac, but Lumi is right, it isn't". Tom say with a chuckle, then he looks at me. "Hopefully they shut up when we feed them".

"Hey we are not animals". Lumi complains.

Zac sends her a questioning glance and she slaps his shoulder hard, making him giggle. "Fuck you wookie".

"Not right here, I have more class than that". This time he grab her hand as she tries to hit him, shaking his head.

Lumi looks about to say something poisonous or maybe headbutt him. But then she seems to kind of deflate. "Please let go of my hand Zac".

He just smiles, letting go of her hand and I look at Tom hoping he can shed some light on this but he just shrugs.

The food is served and finally everyone stops fighting, talking softly instead. The food is excellent an Tom keeps feeding me from his plate, wanting me to taste this and that.

Suddenly Zac slams his legs up into the table, knocking over his own, luckily empty glass and rattling everything else. "Fuck".

"Uhh thank you Zac.. What happened ?" Tom ask. Picking a piece of carrot up from his lap.

"Cramps". His checks flush. "Bad cramps.. excuse me I need to use the bathroom".

Zac hurries out the room. Lumi sigh and get up. "Actually I need to use the little girls room too, now he mentioned it".

*Zac*  
I lean against the wall in the dim hallway outside the restrooms, trying to calm myself. Okay, so we have been playing a bit of footsie under the table.. and a bit of.. Lets just say those perfect nails kind of trailer over a very sensitive spot.

Fuck that woman is driving me insane and I hardly know what leg to stand on. And talking on the devil. "Oh hi Zac, funny running into you here".

"Not fair Lumi.. so not fair. Those nails are dangerous". I say, walking slowly towards her.

She sends me a wicked smile. "Just wait til they get in contact with bare skin".

"Funnily I can't wait.. but we have a dinner to get through first". I have her crowded against the wall now, breathing in the enticing scent of warm vanilla hanging around her.

She leans in whispering softly in my ear, her hot breath fanning over my skin. "What about a tiny appetizer ?"

My hands cup her face as I crash my lips down on hers kissing her deeply, pressing her against the wall.

Her hand slide up under my shirt, making me hiss into her mouth, as her nails rake over my chest, definitely leaving marks.

Pulling my lips of hers, I am gasping slightly, her lips being attached to my neck don't really help either. "Damn woman, that will leave a mark".

"That was the plan". She wink at me, then turn on her heels and strut off, leaving me an even bigger mess than before.

I go into the bathroom, splashing some cold water on my face. Then I pull up my shirt. Yup 4 red lines is easy visible across my chest. That little minx is going to be the death of me.

"Are you okay Zac ? You look a bit flustered". Tom looks at me with real concern as I return to the table.

Lumi is hiding a giggle behind her hand, pretending to cough. I smile at Tom and Meri. "Yeah totally fine, just getting a bit hot in here".

"Hot ? Actually I find it a bit chill in here". Meri say, rubbing her arm.

"Do you want you coat.. my coat ? If I had a jacket I would give it to you". Tom is instantly there, rubbing her arms. Well lucky for me they are now so caught up in each other that they forget me.

Lumi giggles and rub her thumb over her lip, mouthing 'you got something right here'.

I quickly grab the napkin, wetting in the water and rubbing my lips. Yup a smudge of her lipstick.. luckily no one beside Lumi seemed to have noticed.

The rest of dinner runs smoothly, as I am busy contemplating how to get me and Lumi back to the same bed without anyone else finding out.


	27. Dancing for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumi fires up under Zac

*Tom*  
"Can I get you guys something ?" Zac ask, as we have gotten to the club and sat down in one of the VIP couches.

"I'll have a Scotch please". I slide my arm around Meri, pulling her to my side. "What do you want love ?"

She looks thoughtful for a moment. "Can I get a glass of champagne ?"

"Sure no problem sweetie". Zac flashes her a smile and turn to Lumi. "And what can I get for you ? Witches brew ?"

"Just a bottle of water". For once Lumi isn't answering back with some snarky remark.

Zac looks rather surprised. "Water ?"

"Yeah water.. you know wet thing, you can bathe in it.. do you have a problem with that ?" Her eyes flashes.

Zac holds up his hands. "Relax, it's just not the most common response to get at a club".

Meri leans over, taking Lumi's hand. "Are you sure you are okay siskoni ?"

"I am fine Meri, don't start worrying". Lumi is smiling softly. "I had wine with dinner.. so I better hold back a bit, that's all".

Meri sigh. "Just promise you'll tell me if..".

"Yeah, but lets have fun now okay ? I am fine". Lumi cuts her of. And I get a feeling that there is something here that I don't know about.

"Okay". Meri lets go of Lumi's hand, but I get a feeling that she is not convinced. I kind of want to ask into it, mostly to know if Meri might need me in any way, but I won't pressure her.

She turns towards me slightly, resting a hand on my leg and I slip my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. 

Zac returns with the drinks, and we all just relax, sipping our drinks and trying to talk a bit above the music. 

After a while Zac gets up to go to the bathroom and shortly after a handsome blonde guy asks Lumi to dance and she accepts, leaving me and Meri alone.

I cup her face and lean in to kiss her softly, feeling her lodge one of her legs over mine. She has one of her hands in my hair and one resting on my waist. My free hand slip down, caressing the leg resting on top of mine.

When the kiss ends she rest her head in my shoulder and I take a deep breath, before asking. "I was thinking.. if you would want to.. Stay with me tonight ?"

She looks up at me, breathing out softly. "I'd be very happy too".

"Thank you". I lean in to kiss her again, feeling butterflies erupt in my stomach.

*Lumi*  
The lights flashes and whirls around me, keeping time with the music. I move fluently, my lithe curves stretching, rippling sinuously. Having the full attention of my handsome dance partner.

Zac is watching me from the bar, his predatory gaze devouring me, his eyes flickering over my form and I am pretty sure that is jealousy burning just under the surface.

I smile darkly. I feel his eyes sliding over me again and I am dancing for him, making my movements enticing, inviting. I am ignoring my dance partner more and more.

I let my lips curve victoriously when I see him separate himself from the bar and start towards me, moving like a tiger closing in on its prey.

He quirks his mouth into a half-smile, raising one eyebrow, and I cock my head consideringly, as if I have yet to decide whether or not he stands a chance with me tonight.

 

Then he smirk, curling a hand over my hip, his fingers biting into my flesh. I know my eyes widens briefly in appreciation of his confidence, then let them narrow again as he pull me flush against his body. 

"Hey man, I am dancing with her". My forgotten dance partner protests.

Zac's eyes is boring into mine, as he moves slowly to the scintillating latin beat, moving my body with his. "Sorry but the lady is .. spoken for".

The guy huffs but at least he decide to leave. Zac sends me a cheeky grin, pulling me even closer. I feel him hard against my hip and I know my lips curls into a cat-like look of satisfaction.

I continue my dance for him. My hips swaying erotically, feeling his hands slide possessively over my skin, and a throaty purr is misting the air between us. His mouth curve into a lethal look of lust. Turning me around in his arms, he wrap them around my waist and burrowing his face in my neck, his eyes closed, deeply inhaling my scent.

I press myself against him, my hands covering his, guiding them to roam my body. I can feel him swell harder and higher against my lower back and I almost laugh. Oh I got him right where I want him.

Suddenly Zac lets me go, his voice by my ear. "Tom incoming".

And he is right, five seconds later Tom shows up, looking all nervous and fiddling. "Meri is in the bathroom". He takes of his glasses, looks at them and puts them back on. "Uhm Zac.. was it anyway possible for you too.. sleep somewhere else tonight ?"

"Sleep somewhere else ?" The look on Zac's face tells me he know what this is about.

Tom looks almost pained. "I know it's a shit thing.. but Meri is.. well spending the night. It would be nice with a bit of time.. alone".

"Say no more". Zac grin and glance at me. "No problem, I guess I can go to a hotel or something".

"Well I guess he can take Meri's room for the night". I say with a shrug, my heart hammering behind my cool facade. "I mean she isn't using it soo ..".

Tom lightens up in the most adorable smile. "Thanks Lumi.. Seriously I know this is a big stretch for you.. so thanks".

"Oh big stretch, it definitely will be". Zac winks at me from behind Tom.

Tom just ignore him. "Are you two okay to get home by yourself ? Because we are kind of getting ready to leave".

"Sure Tom, no problem". I send Zac a glare, making him shut up. Sending a silent Thank to Tom for dropping the perfect cover up right into our laps.


	28. No need to be nervous Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets a bit nervous

*Tom*  
I almost drop my keys unlocking the door. Suddenly feeling all nervous and uncertain. What if she only wants to snuggle ? What if she ends up disappointed after all this wait ?

"Tom.. breathe". She gently takes the key and unlocks the door. "Nothing to stress about".

I follow her inside, closing the door behind us and seconds later we are greeted by Bobby jumping around us, begging for attention and a walk. "I better take him out for a short walk".

"It's fine. I'll go get ready for bed then". She say with a shy smile, before kissing me softly.

After putting on his harnesh I hurry out to walk Bobby. Knowing that if I had postponed it like I was really tempted to, he probably wouldn't have come out before tomorrow.

Of course he has to walk extra slow and sniff at everything and I start to grow impatient, wanting to get back to the warm embrace that awaits me there.

Finally Bobby is done with what he needs to do and we hurry home, hoping that Meri hasn't fallen asleep or something while I was away.

Once inside, I quickly walk upstairs. "Sorry darling.. Bobby was being a...". I stop in my track, feeling my throat go dry as I stare at the vision on my bed.

"Hi.. I hope it's okay I got a bit comfortable". She say with a soft smile. She is a vision of sensuality, in a almost see through set of baby pink lingerie with red hearts covering strategic places.

"Definitely, no problem at all". I can't stop my eyes from running over the soft curves of her body. "Now I wish even more I had come back sooner".

She gets up from the bed, her cheeks flushing slightly as my eyes roam over her. "It's okay Tom, you are here now, it's the most important thing".

"Yeah.. sure". I am chewing my lip. Should I move ? Should I undress ? Should I excuse myself to go freshen up ? What if I smell or something ?

"Tom ? Is something wrong ? Did I.. do something wrong ?" She looks so nervous that it tears at my heart.

I quickly step up to pull her into my arms. "No, not at all baby. It's just me wanting everything to be perfect.. you are.. perfection darling".

"Relax kulta". She places a hand on my chest and smile up at me. "I know we have been taking it very slow. I kind of wanted to be sure about you. To be certain that I was more than a fling to you. But I am not a virgin, I am not expecting anything but you".

*Meri*  
I grab the hem of his shirt and he willingly lifts his arms, letting me pull it over his head. My fingers trailing down his chest, drawing up every sexy sculpted line there. Damn he is so deliciously sexy.

"Kiss me". His voice a throaty near whisper, and I slip my hands up around his neck, kissing him deeply.

When we break the kiss one long finger starts following my bra strap. "I really like this underwear". He chuckles softly as he reaches my breast.

I gasp slightly as his finger draws first one then the other heart. Then the finger slide inside the bra cup, pulling down at it freeing my nipple. Slowly he lifts his finger to his lips, wetting it, before gently brushing it over my sensitive nob, making me moan and my eyes flutter closed.

The finger circles my nipple, his mouth leaving kisses on my shoulder and neck and I desperately try to hold onto my sanity.

His hands slides around me, and seconds later my bra flutters to the floor. Tom's large hand closes over my breast, kneading it softly. And I am happy to realise that it only takes him two seconds to find the exact right amount of pressure. 

My hands reach out to open his pants, starting to feel impatient. His mouth finds mine, kissing me again and suddenly he swipes me up into his arms and carries me to the bed. After laying me down, he slide out of he pants and socks and crawl up beside me.

"You are so beautiful baby and so sexy". He mumbles softly against my skin. His mouth and hands seems to be drawing maps of my skin and shapes. Tasting and touching. Setting my soul on fire.

My hands caressing his shoulders and biceps, those muscles are magnificent to touch and I simply couldn't keep my hands of him.

He moves down, nippling and kissing his way to my panties, his hair falling down over his forehead as he looks up at me with the most sexy smirk. Then he grabs my panties pulling them off.

His teeth is slowly gracing over my inner thigh, sending little lightnings of lust directly to my core, making me shiver and pant with expectation.

Suddenly his flattened tongue run over me, from the bottom up to grace my clit, making my hips buck of the mattress.

His tongue starts exploring me, running over every bump and fold, soon my legs are slightly shaking with need and he gently grab them, holding them apart. As he starts sucking on my sensitive skin I moan deeply, my hands pulling at his hair.

As his tongue darts into my molten center, alternating with drawing circles on my clit, then back inside my warmt, I can't hold it back and I feel my inside spasm with delight as I whimper through the intense pleasure.

One incredibly long finger takes over from his tongue and soon one more joins it. He is sliding them slowly in and out, dragging the tips over my inner walls. His mouth lavishing kisses on my thighs and stomach.

Then he hits that spot, making me yelp his name as my body tries to tie itself into a pretzel of pure pleasure. 

Soon I feel everything tightening up inside again, ready fo a new explosion of pleasure, but just before I can let go Tom suddenly removes his fingers, making me whimper disappointed. 

"I want to feel you cum baby, I want to feel Your pleasure". His voice dripping with lust and desire, making every little hair on my body stand up.

My hands already pulling at his boxers, knowing this can't happen fast enough. I want to feel him, I need to feel him. He helps me, kicking the boxers to the floor. My hand reaching down to grab his length. Holy shit, I look up at him, licking my lip, letting out an appreciative purr. "Oh I wasn't wrong about the beast thing".

His eyes flashes and he groans. It is easy to feel how much it takes for him to slowly slide himself into me, and that only makes it more enticing. As he buries himself his head falls down on my shoulder. His voice a strained whisper. "Oh God, even better.. so perfect".

He feel so perfect, and every move sends ripples of pleasure through me. I gasp, folding my legs around him, my hands gripping his forearms. It only takes a few thrusts to have me back on the edge.

And when he pushes me into the ocean of pure pleasure, my body contracts so hard around him it makes him gasp and groan as he keeps pushing my pleasure.

His hands finds mine, weaving them together, our bodies almost full skin to skin, all of us moving together. His hips rolling slowly against mine, his breath on my next and check between soft kisses and heated words whispered.

It feels like forever and only like a minute, like he is taking me to new beautiful worlds and like melting together. And when he reaches his climax, pulling me with him into an unknown place of warmth and joy, I see him, I truly see all of him.

He stays like that for a while, his face buried in my neck, our bodies fully connected, slick with sweat and sated. Then he roll down beside me, pulling me into him. "Oh God I love you darling".

"I love you too Kulta". I mumble back, feeling how sleep is already pulling at me.


	29. Will they reach the bed ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac and Lumi gets back home too

*Lumi*  
After getting out of the cap, we hurry up to the front steps and I find my key to unlock the door. I can feel Zac standing close behind me, his hands having a tight hold on my hips. 

His warm lips starts nippling on my neck and shoulder and I have to admit that it makes it very hard to focus on getting the key into the lock.

"Zac, could you stop for just a moment please ? I can't get the door unlocked and I don't think you want to continue this on my doorstep". I say after missing the keyhole for the third time.

He chuckles in my ear, but at least he remove his lips from my skin long enough for me to get the door opened. Then he eagerly pushes me inside and closes the door behind us.

When he turn around I am on him in a flash. The old lady downstairs is def, and go to bed at 9 pm, so no danger of her walking out finding us making out in the hallway. My lips are sealed to his and my hands is in his hair, making him gasp. His hands his pulling my blouse from my trousers, sliding up under it.

His lips is commanding mine, his tongue inviting mine for a dance. His hand has found my breast, kneading it softly, making me moan pressing against him.

"Baby, Your apartment. Were ?" He is gasping as his mouth leaves a train of kisses and little bites on my neck and shoulders.

My nails are running over his back and shoulder, feeling his muscles contract at the contact. "Upstairs, the right hand door".

He runs his hands down over my ass, getting a good grab on my thighs, lifting me up, to fold my legs around him, before starting his way up the stairs. I am nibbling along his jaw, sucking his earlobe into my mouth.

When I bite down on his ear, I suddenly find myself pressed against the wall halfway up the stairs, his tongue running over my tattoo. "I like this tattoo, very sexy".

I am panting as he pull my shirt aside and his lips find my nipple, latching onto it. I am starting to wonder if we will ever get to the bedroom, let alone the apartment. My nails are digging i to his shoulder as his tongue is flickering over my sensitive bud, making it stand up hard, begging for his touch. His hands is on my ass.

He takes the last steps two at a time, pressing me against the wall next to the door. "Key, now baby".

I manage to find it in my purse and seconds later we are inside and he slams the door, having me pressed into the wall beside it. My hands pulling of his shirt, as he kicks of his shoes.

When he presses his hard erection against my core I almost scream out from the feeling. "Shit Zac, relax.. the bedroom is right there".

"To far, I need you so badly baby". He open my pants, holding me up with one arm, pulling at them with the other hand, making me have to unfold my legs, to let him remove them, my thong following right after.

 

As my hands rip down his jeans, he get a good grip on my ass, his mouth kissing and nippling up my neck. He makes me feel like I am about to lose control.

 

As soon as I get his boxers out of the way, I feel him right at my entrance. He is panting and his voice strained. "Oh shit baby, I totally forgot to ask the last time, but I really hope you are covered, because I don't have anything on me".

"Don't worry, I am covered". I say, kissing him deeply and that is all he need to hear. He thrust into me, stopping when he is fully seated, giving me time to adjust to his size. He is breathing hard, resting his forehead against mine. No reason to go into details about it.

 

Oh Lord, he feels so good inside me, filling me completely. Then he pulls out slowly and I gasp, my nails raking over his back. Shit he is the first man ever who felt as good pulling out as thrusting in.

"Oh God baby you feel so good". He groan, thrusting harder in. One hand sliding up to play with my nipple, and I can already feel the coil tighten in my abdomen.

 

A couple of pictures is actually knocked from the wall as he pound into me relentlessly, making me moan and gasp. Do I care right now, hell no, I wouldn't have cared if he brought down the roof right now.

 

I throw my head back as he up his tempo, my legs tightening around him, my hands grabbing his shoulders. "Oh shit yes, just a little more".

 

He grunt, upping his tempo even more, making me see fireworks as I come undone around him, pulling him with me. Chanting my name before letting his head fall down on my shoulder, just holding me there, as we both try to get our breath back.

"Where was the bedroom ?" He ask grinning and I point. 

He carries me to the bed, laying me down and slipping in beside me, his hands already caressing my body. Okay so no sleeping, I think as I feel his hard erection pressing against my thigh, ready for round two so soon.

This time he lets me push him down on his back, his hands exploring every inch of my body while my mouth is leaving no skin on his upper body untouched. Good to know that he is willing to give over some control.

As I lift myself up, grabbing his erection and slowly sliding myself down on him, his eyes roll back in his head and he moans, sending small jolts of pleasure through me. Oh I like how he feel in me.

 

I start out slowly, moving up and down. Enjoying the look of unbridled passion on his handsome face and his hands gripping my hips.

 

His hands slides up, starting to play with my nipples, making me grind down on him with each thrust, feeling the orgasm build inside me like an avalanche.

Oh he knows exactly what he is doing and admittedly he is very good at it. He has found the perfect amount of pressure to use, slowly rolling my nipples between his fingers, pulling at them, keeping me right at the line before pleasure turns to pain.

 

As I get more and more aroused I snap my hips down faster. Grinding down on him, feeling the delicious friction, pulling up slowly, relishing the feel of every inch of him.

 

My body is literally shaking with pleasure as the orgasm rolls through me and I am gasping his name, my nails raking over his chest.

I lean down to kiss him deeply. It is very heated, very passionate and I end up biting his lip. Making him grab my hips, pounding up into me, making me gasp and kiss him even more unrestrained.

 

He looks into my eyes, as he keeps me there with his large hands, thrusting up into me again and again. Oh God I gasp and moan. Shit it feels so good, like jolts of pure pleasure is emitted through my body every time he rams himself into me.

 

I can't hold back, feeling my whole body contract. Clenching my thighs around him, as I give voice to another earth shaking orgasm, pulling him with me.

 

As I lay on top of him, feeling his heart beat slow and steady, trying to get my body to calm down, his fingers starts tracing slowly up and down my back and he whispers. "So do you need a small nap before round 3 ?"

I look up at his face, he can't actually mean that he is ready for more. Shit the man is a freakin duracell bunny. "Holy shit you are serious aren't you ?"


	30. Is it a final goodbuy ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Zac to leave

*Zac*  
"Wake up Your oaf.. I can't risk Meri showing up and finding you in my bed". Lumi is kicking the bed, rattling me from my sleep.

I groan and roll on my back. "Couldn't you chill for once ? I mean you are the ice queen after all".

"Ha ha always so funny. Come on get a move on and please stop waving that thing at me". She huffs.

Okay I am getting tired of this. And before she can react I pull her down on the bed, having her under me. "You were not saying that last night. But what about we start over, I have a feeling we started out badly. Hi I am Zac, nice to meet you".

"Zac stop being silly, let me go". She is squirming, but I am not giving in this easily.

"Baby listen, I do enjoy our banters.. actually it's a bit kinky, but both you and me know that .. Well yesterday wasn't an accident. Why don't we just admit that ?" She still smells of vanilla.

She presses hard on my chest. "Don't Zac.. it was nothing.. it was sex. I mean we don't even like each other. Please don't go all mushy on me".

"So that is truly what you feel ? Just sex and you still hate me ?" I can't help feel a twinge of pain and rejection.

She sigh. "I don't hate you Zac.. but this is just sex.. it can't be anything else than that.. Sorry".

"It's fine, I mean no promises made". I let her go and quickly get my clothes, starting to pull it on. 

For a moment she looks like she is about to say something about it. But then she sigh. "I have changed the bedding on Meri's bed and made it, so it looks like someone slept there".

"Oh.. sure". I swallow. "Yeah we can't have them knowing the truth of course".

"It's just.. Meri would start hoping and.. it's just easier if she don't know". For a second I see another Lumi, a sensitive and scared woman.

I grab her hand. "Lumi, is something wrong ?"

Instantly the armour is back up and she pulls her hand away. "Nothing, just don't want her to think I am lowering my standards. Do you want breakfast wookie ?"

"Sure, but could you hold the side of sarcasm". I shake my head slightly, wondering what her problem is.

I follow her into the kitchen and she puts coffee on the table. "Sorry it isn't very fancy, but I have some bread and cheese and stuff".

"It's fine Lumi, I am not really demanding". Actually I shouldn't eat bread, but this one time won't hurt.. it will definitely hurt less than pointing this out to Lumi.

"Well you could have fooled me". She say, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth.

She goes to take something from a cabinet and I can't help noticing that she pops a couple of pills in her mouth, swallowing them. "Headache ?"

"Yeah.. headache.. tends to happen hanging around you for to long". She answers.

I get a feeling that she isn't completely truthful, but I don't have time to say anything, because we hear the door open, and then Tom's voice. "Is everyone up and decent ?"

"Kitchen and yes of course decent, why wouldn't we be ?" Lumi say, sitting down on her own chair.

Seconds later Meri walks in, followed by Tom, who has his hand resting on her waist, the smirk on his face is telling me that he no doubt had a homerun last night. "Morning kids".

"Seriously Tom.. kids ? I am older than you". I stuff the last bite of my bread into my mouth.

"Not mentally". Tom say grinning and well I can only shrug, he is totally right.

*Lumi*  
It wasn't really a lie, I do have a rather bad headache today but it doesn't really have anything to do with him.

My sister is smiling softly and keep looking adoringly up at Tom. No doubt he did good last night and I am happy for her. He is grinning like the cheshire cat, so I am pretty sure he is happy too.

"Ready to get going Zac ? We need to pick up Your stuff at my place first". Tom say looking at him.

"Sure". Zac gets up from his chair. "I'd rather be in good time than stressing".

My sister walks over to hug him tightly. "Have a nice flight Zac and I hope it won't be to long before we see you again".

"Thank you sweetie, take good care of yourself and of Tom okay ?" He kisses her forehead in a brotherly way.

Zac looks at me, seeming uncertain what to do. And at that second I take myself in wishing that he would pull me into those strong arms. I bite my lip. "So I guess I am finally lucky enough to see you leave".

"It's not that I am not going to miss all Your snarky insults, it's just that I won't really miss them". He say sending me a teasing wink.

 

"Bye Zac". I give him a sugary smile and a small wave.

He shakes his head. "Take care Lumi, it was.. an adventure".

Tom leans down to kiss Meri softly. "So you later love".

"Drive safely". She say looking after him as they walk out the room. Seconds later the front door smacks close.

Meri look at me. "Well, you must be happy now. Zac is gone and you might never have to see him again".

Never again ! Panic suddenly hits me, and I run for the door. Hearing my sister call my name. Fuck I mean, never again.. why didn't I at least hug him ?

Is it to late ? Are they gone ? I stumble on the stairs and the only reason I don't take a bad tumble is that I slam right into Zac, coming up the stairs.

"Lumi ?"

"Zac ?"

We say it at the same time, staring at each other. There is no reason for any of us to ask why we are here. He pull me into him and I bury my face in his chest, breathing him in.

For several minutes none of us say anything or move, then I lift my head looking up at him. Those beautiful eyes looking into mine. And slowly he leans down, pressing his lips to mine. The kiss is soft and lingering, unlike any other we have shared.

When we break apart and he looks about to speak I softly shake my head. "I am sorry Zac, but I just can't.. take care and safe travels".

Then I turn and hurries back up the stairs. Meri looks up at me as I enter the apartment. "Do I want to ask ?"

"No". I shake my head. "But you want to tell me everything about last night and the Hiddlesconda".


	31. Dirty dog Hiddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks later

*Meri*  
I wake up feeling happy, today I am going to see Tom again. He has been in America for a week doing some comic con and some interviews. I have missed him like crazy, and can't wait to see him again.

Actually he arrived home sometime last night, but as I had an event at School that ran late, and he wasn't sure what time he would be in and he probably would be exhausted after the long travel, we decided to wait and see each other today.

I have been increasingly worried about Lumi. She has been looking pale and having headaches. And she has been tired. But she insists that she is okay and taking her medication.

Rolling over I pick up my ipad, seeing I have a lot of notifications on twitter. Like a lot a lot. Even if Tom haven't gone out and talked about our relationship and my name has not publicly been mentioned in connection to him, I have gotten a lot of new followers lately. And Tom admitted on his panel 3 days ago, that yes he is seeing someone.

I log into twitter, and start looking over the notifications. Apparently a lot of people has tagged me. What is this all about ? I push the first one, waiting for my screen to load. The pictures popping up making me gasp like someone just punched my guts.

Getting out of bed I stomp into the living room, making Lumi's head snap up. I hand her my ipad. "What am I going to do siskoni ?"

"What the fuck ?" She is flipping through the pictures. "Oh he better not or I am going to fucking castrate him".

Honestly I don't know how to think or feel. The pictures are shoving Tom and Rose, Yup the snooty bitch who has been out to get her claws into him. There are pictures of them walking Bobby and talking.. those are one thing. But there is one of them disappearing into Tom's house. And one snapped through the window, it's just a silhouette, but..

"He wasn't supposed to be home before late.. is she the reason he didn't call to say it ? He wouldn't.. Lumi please say he wouldn't". I feel almost like I can't breathe.

"My first thought is no he wouldn't.. Tom does not seem the type". She sigh. "But those pictures.. honestly I don't know what to think".

I just feel like crying. "And those captions, 'Has Tom moved on ?', 'Already trouble in paradise ?' And that one". I point at the screen. "'Dirty dog Hiddles'"

Lumi is scrolling around on twitter. Then she let out a screech. "Oh no she didn't.. that evil bitch.. I am going to beat her with her own designer handbag".

"What ? What is it Lumi ?" My heart is pounding like crazy.

"Someone asked her about her and Tom, after her friends just casually tagged her in the article. She is so playing this up". She looks like she rather not give me the iPad when I hold out my hand, but after a glare she reluctantly do.

I start reading. Someone asked if it is her in the picture. She answers that she guess she can't run from that with an emoji monkey covering its mouth. Then she is asked if her and Tom is dating, I read her answer out loud. "I am not supposed to talk about us".

The doorbell rings and I fly over to the window looking down. "It's Tom.. I .. I can't talk to him right now".

"Okay, let me talk to him.. figure this out". Lumi say and I nod, running to hide in my room.

*Tom*  
The door buzzes and I hurry inside. Fuck I need to explain this mess. Hoping that Meri will believe me. She has to believe me.

Reaching the door, I find Lumi there, her arms crossed on her chest as she is glaring at me. She looks so pale that I for a moment forget why I am here.  "Are you okay Lumi ?"

"Don't try and change the subject Tom.. you have some explaining to do and it better be fucking good". She hisses at me. "What were you doing with Rose yesterday ? And don't you dare lie".

I rake a hand through my hair. "Listen Lumi, I know you want to protect Meri, but I really prefer having this talk with her".

"Forget it, she don't want to see you right now". She shakes her head. "What did that bitch doing in Your house and why the fuck were you kissing her ?"

"I wasn't kissing her.. she kissed me". I rub my neck. "She jumped me and I was so surprised it took me a couple of seconds to stop her. That's it, I asked her to leave".

She bites her lip. "Why was she with you the first place ? Why did you let her into you house Tom ? How naive are you ?"

"Apparently to naive". I sigh. "She stopped me, telling me she was a very good friend of Meri's from school. She just.. followed me and when I tried to excuse myself and go inside she said she felt faint and asked for a glass of water".

"And you were to much a gentleman to say no". She shakes her head. "Damn Tom, there is such a thing as being to nice you know".

Suddenly she cradles her head, like pain is shooting through her head. And I hurry to support her. "Lumi, sweetie what is happening ?"

"Meri.. get Meri ?" She moans, clearly in a lot of pain.

I sprint to Meri's door, throwing it open. "Tom ! Get out I don't want to see you..".

"Well right now you have no choice. Something is wrong with Lumi.. very wrong". I wave at her to follow me, and run back to the living room.

Meri is right behind me, and we but hurry over to Lumi, who is on her knees cradling her head. Meri looks at me with tears in her eyes. "We need to call an ambulance, she needs to get to the hospital".

I swipe Lumi up into my arms. "It's only a few minutes away, so it's much faster to take my car".

"Okay but please hurry Tom". She runs to open the door to me, as I carry Lumi out and down the stairs.

Getting her into the backseat, Meri crawls in beside her, cradling her in her arms and I hurry to get in behind the wheel and off towards the hospital.

When we reach the emergency room, I lift the barely conscious Lumi into my arms, following Meri inside. She grabs the nearest nurse. "Please help my sister, she has chronic myeloid leukemia and she seems to be having an acceleration, it could be a blood clot".

Shit ! Lumi has leukemia ? I had absolutely no idea.


	32. Kiss me... please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone shows up unexpected

*Tom*  
"Sleep darling, you need some rest". I tuck in Meri, kissing her softly. We have spend the whole day at the hospital with Lumi, and now it's really late.

"Thanks Tom, for being there and for keeping calm and doing what needed to be done". She mumbles, half of to sleep.

I smile softly. "It was my pleasure love".

"Sorry I was angry, I trust you". She whispers, slipping of to sleep. I smile to myself, it's like the tenth time she is saying that, no reason for her to apologise.

Going downstairs I call for Bobby, apologising to him that he has had to wait so long for a walk. But we couldn't leave Lumi earlier.

It's nice walking down the cool evening street, clearing my head a bit. It had been a chock for me finding out about Lumi being sick. I mean I had noticed her looking a bit pale and tired lately, but I had thought she had a virus or was stressed from school. It had been a small blood clot caused by too many blood platelets. Luckily they had easily dissolved it and it hadn't left any damage.

Apparently her medicine doesn't work right any longer, so she have gotten some chemo to beat the disease back and then they will look into new medication. 

Meri of course hadn't wanted to leave her, but Lumi had insisted that I took her home, so she could get some sleep. Telling her that she needed some peace to rest anyway.

"Come on Bobby, lets get home". I cross the street, to walk back on the opposite site.

I had been rattled and shocked, so I had called Zac, needing to talk. After all he know Lumi. But he had been kind of curt and excused himself pretty fast. I mean I know they didn't get along very well, but I had expected him to be more sensitive.

Getting back in, I fill up Bobby's food and water, get myself ready to bed and slide down beside Meri, gently pulling her into my arms, hearing her let out a content sigh and snuggle closer.

*Lumi*  
I slowly wake when someone comes into the room. It is probably just the nurse, as the darkness tells me it is very early morning, so I close my eyes again to sleep.

Suddenly someone takes my hand and I hear a soft whisper. "Are you awake darling ?"

"Zac ?" I rub my eyes with my free hand. No I must be dreaming. He is in America "You can't be here".

"Well, I am.. Tom called me and I.. I had to come. Why didn't you tell me ?" 

I am shaking my head. I can't believe he is here. "No you can't be here.. you can't see me like this".

"Lumi stop it okay ? Please do not do that again. Now I get the attitude, you were pushing me away, because you are scared of someone coming close". I know he is looking at me, but I look away.

"Zac, it really is sweet of you to come. But I .. Well I will always be sick, I will probably never be able to have kids. I might not have a very long life. I have nothing to offer beside for a night or two". I shake my head.

He gently grab my chin with his free hand, turning my face to look at him. "I do get why you are feeling that way.. unfortunately I am not going to listen.. you can't scare me off, haven't you realised yet ?"

"I am not trying to scare you off Zac, I am just being realistic. No one should be stuck with someone as sick as me, someone who can't have kids". I shake my head as much as I can with his hand holding it.

"Darling you know what ? I prefer to make my own decisions regarding my life". He is still looking right into my eyes. "Yes you are stubborn, annoying and quite rude at times, but well I still kind of like you".

Damn why does he have to make it harder ? Why couldn't he just keep up with the being an asshole act ? This would be so much easier if I hated him. "I kind of like you too. But I can't do that Zac. I decided a long time ago".

"I am not going to fight you about it now, you are to sick for that". He leans in, pressing the softest kiss to my lips before letting me go. "But I am not giving up, just so you know".

"Well don't hold your breath waiting big boy, you might end up looking like the worlds biggest smurf". I say with a shrug.

He chuckles in that cute annoying way. "See there is the snarky sass I just can't resist. Keep it up and I am going to kiss you".

"Try it and you might end up hurt". I grumble, shooting him an angry glare. I am mostly annoyed that part of me really wants him to kiss me silly.

"I might dare to take that chance". He is grinning cheekily. "I mean kissing you is worth quite a lot". 

I hold up my finger, shaking my head. "Stop right there. I hate you, remember".

"Oh keep it coming darling, you are just digging that hole deeper. Actually I am getting a feeling you want me to kiss you". That beautiful smile is lighting up his face.

"Stop that !" I huff at him.

He arches one eyebrow. "Stop what ?"

"Doing that thing with your face when you're happy. it's making me nauseous". I am crossing my arms on my chest.

"Smiling ? My smile is making you sick". He chuckles again. "Someone really want to be kissed".

My heart flutters annoyingly at his words. "You are definitely not my favorite person today".

"I am not your favorite person on any day, so kind of used to that baby". He grins and wink at me.

"Oh fuck off Zac". I roll my eyes.

He leans closer, my breath getting stuck in my throat. Is he going to kiss me ? Do I want him to kiss me ? Oh no doubt, so badly. As he lean in I close my eyes, waiting for it.

Nothing happens, I open my eyes seeing Zac looking at me, one eyebrow raised. then he pulls back. "Nope, I guess I'll leave then. See you around darling".

I watch him walk towards the door, feeling disappointed and well a bit scared that I actually did scare him off. "Zac !"

"Yeah baby ?" He turns to look at me.

"Kiss me.. please". I breathe it out, feeling my heart pounding.

"Sure thing darling". He is back beside me in a flash, sitting down on the edge of the bed, pulling me closer, before finally kissing me, making me forget why I am here for just a minute.


	33. A jaw dropping surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Meri is in for a surprise

*Zac*  
The kiss is soft and warm, her lips molding perfectly to mine and I can't stop a small whimper from escaping my throat. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her and when Tom called me, needing to talk, as he was pretty shaken, I might have been a very poor friend to him, but I panicked. I had needed to get to her. 

But damn she is not easy at all. I had been taking a huge change threatening to leave. luckily it paid off. but I can't help wondering when she will pull up the facade again.

"How are you.." Meri's voice trail off.

We quickly break the kiss and both turn to see Meri and Tom stand in the doorway, looking utterly flabbergasted. I try not to laugh at their expressions. "Uhm, hi guys".

"Zac ! What the fuck are you doing here". Tom manage to say, after picking his jaw off the floor.

"Kissing my girl, what does it look like I am doing". I can't help chuckling, I have never seen Tom look this surprised.

Meri is staring at me too, then she looks at Lumi shaking her head. "But you hate him !?"

"Nah, I mean he is still an annoying pain in the ass, but he is just such a great kisser". Lumi says with a giggle.

"How long has this been going on ?" Tom looks like he is still trying to figure it all out.

I look at Lumi, letting her take this one, deciding how much she wants them to know. "Well, depend on what you mean.. either since the first evening at your house.. or 5 minutes ago".

"Yeah and sorry for brushing you off when you called Tom. I might have panicked and hurried off to get here". I send him an apologetic smile.

"It's fine Zac.. especially everything considered..". Tom starts.

Meri cuts him off. "You got on a plane and flew her right away, just to be with her ?"

"Uhm yeah.. I just had to, I..". This time she cuts me off, as she hugs me fiercely.

"Meri..Meri darling I need to breathe". I manage to press out. Damn she is strong for her size.

She lets me go, giggling softly. "Sorry Zac, I am just so touch that you did that".

 

*Meri*  
I seriously can't believe that Zac did that, he flew across the world without a second thought to be with my sister. that has to be one of the sweetest, most romantic things ever. also I can't believe that those two are actually together. Lumi has some explaining to do when we are alone.

"How are you feeling today ?" I ask her, walking over to give her a big hug.

She sends me a soft smile. "Well I have been better, but not as bad as yesterday".

"Mom is on her way". I better tell her. "Dad had to stay for work".

"You didn't have to call them". She fiddles with her hair. "Not that I don't want to see mom, but it's such a long way to travel".

Zac takes her hand. "Lumi stop. Of course your mother is going to come when you are in the hospital. just.. appreciate her while you have her".

"So your mom.. you don't have her any longer ?" Lumi looks up at him.

"Nope, she passed some years ago.. not that we had a very positive relationship, actually she spend most of my childhood breaking me down. But she was still my mother". Zac say and Lumi just pulls him into her, and hugs him.

Seeing them like that together, I know I was right. they are a great match, they just needed to realise and get past that.. failed first meeting.

Zac jawns when he pulls away and Tom look at him. "You look like you could need a nap".

"Yeah I couldn't sleep on the plane here". He stretches. "Maybe I should get to my rented apartment and have a nap"-

"I have a meeting I need to go to. I can give you a lift there". Tom say, hugging me and giving me a soft kiss. "I call you after the meeting love".

I smile softly. I am happy everything with Rose was just a misunderstanding. "Have a nice meeting and drive safely".

He goes to hug Lumi softly and kiss her forehead. "Make sure to relax, we want you to be up and running as fast as possible".

"I wish it was that easy Tom". She says with a small smile. "But I'll do my best".

Zac goes over, taking her face in his hands, looking into her eyes. "We'll get through this, together".

"Zac ! I..". but he just kisses her, cutting of her protests, and in seconds she visibly relaxes, melting against him.

Zac ends the kiss, taking both her hands in his, then lifting them to his lips, pressing a kiss to each. "Behave".

On the way out he pulls me in for a hug. "Don't worry Meri, she can't scare me off".

"See you girls later". Tom say, giving us a wave on the way out.

I turn to look at Lumi. "I can't believe.. You and Zac.. you sneaky little .. So I am guessing you two have..".

"Well yeah.. A couple of times". She giggles. "Oh believe me, he know how to use that mouth for better things than being snarky".

"Oh God Lumi, I did not need that mental image". I say with a giggle. "But I am happy if he makes you happy".

She giggles and wiggle her eyebrows. "Well sooner or later he gets tired of dating the sick girl, but I might as well enjoy for now".

"Stop it Lumi, Zac isn't like that. he is actually a good guy". I know her reason for being standoffish with guys is that she think no one wants her in the long run with her being sick.

She shakes her head. "Let's not talk about that now. I think I need to rest a bit, if it's okay".

"Of course it is. I am right here, watching out for you". I take her hand sitting down beside her bed. I really hope they can get her on some other medication.


	34. Mom arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meri and Lumi’s mom arrives from finland

*Lumi*  
The door open and my mom comes striking in. "oh Mussu.. I told you that you should have stayed at home where I could protect you".

"Äiti ! Stop fuzzing about me. And stop calling me Mussu". I grumble at my mom. As always she looks perfect.

She comes over to hug me. "But you are my Mussu, you will always be. Where is Your sister ?"

"She is picking up some things for me in the small shop downstairs. She'll be back in a minute". I tell her. Mom is Great, but can be a bit over protective.

"So was is it with her seeing someone ? Is he a good man ?" She ask sitting down on the chair. Of course she is curious, no man has ever been good enough for her girls.

I shake my head. "Meri better tell you herself. But Tom is a good guy mom, he really is. So.. give him a chance".

"Give him a chance ? What's wrong with him since you are saying it like that ?" She starts looking all worried of course.

"Nothing Äiti, but I know you". I sigh. "You are certain to find something".

The door opens again and Meri walks in. My mother holds out her arms. "Hani, come hug Your old mother".

"Äiti !" Meri almost yell and hurry over to hug our mother. Those two have always been very close. "I am so happy to see you".

"I am happy to see you too". Mother smiles. "Mussu was just telling me about Your man.. Tom. I can't wait to meet him".

Meri blushes slightly. "Oh mom, he is.. perfect. He is just the sweetest most loving man, and very generous too".

I know Meri worries a lot about what my mother will think. Mom looks suspicious but curious. "So what does he do Your perfect man ?"

"He is.. please don't freak out mom.. but he is an actor". Meri is wringing her hands, looking all nervous.

I quickly jump in. "Not just an actor, he is a huge star.. so no struggling artist, he makes plenty of money".

"An actor ? Hani ! Couldn't you have found a nice doctor or a lawyer ?" My mom say. "So I'm guessing he is a handsome man. I hope he is trustworthy".

"He is mom. He really is a good guy and very mature". Meri looks up, resolve in her eyes. "But mom, he is a bit older than me and I am okay with that, so please be too".

Our mother breathes in slowly, then she smile at Meri. "So, how old is a bit older ?"

"He is 37 mom". Meri is clearly holding her breath.

"37 ! Hani ! He is closer to my age.. I am not sure I like this. Couldn't you find someone you own age ?" Mom looks shocked.

Meri is shaking her head. "No I love him mom, I don't want anyone else. And why don't you ask Lumi about her boyfriend.. he is 38 and an actor too".

Oh no she didn't just throw me under the bus like that. Mom turns to look at me. "Mussu ? You have a boyfriend ? Why haven't you told me ?"

"He isn't really my boyfriend mom.. I mean I have other more important things on my mind right now". I avoid looking her in the eyes. "He is just a guy that I ..".

My mother holds up har hand, stopping me. "Do not finish that sentence Lumi.. I do not want to hear that".

"Oh stop it Lumi". Meri quickly say. "You know what he did mom ? He jumped on the first plane and flew here from America when he heard she was sick".

My mother makes an appreciative face. "Oh he did.. and you claim he isn't you boyfriend ? That he is just.. that. What man would come that far for a woman that wasn't special to him ?"

"Is it my fault he is.. clingy". Damn I want to scream right now. Zac is none of my mom's business. "And it was Meri and Tom who set us up".

My mother looks sternly at Meri. "What have I said about setting up your sister ? and if you have to do it, then at least choose wisely".

"I did mom, Zac is a great guy". Meri say, glaring at me to keep my mouth shut. "You are going to love him and Tom".

I am biting my lip. Part of me want to cry. My mom looks at me. "If he is a great guy, why is Lumi saying it's nothing ?"

"Mom it's not about him, he really is a great guy". I halfway yell, it all getting to much. "But what can I offer him ? I am sick, I could get worse and die. I can't give him children. a man like him deserves so much more than being stuck with me".

"Oh Mussu". My mom pulls me into her arms and I start sobbing against her shoulder. "He wouldn't be stuck with you sweetie, any man should be proud and happy to have you".

It feels so nice being in my mothers protecting arms and letting go, crying my eyes out. it has been a long time since I allowed myself to cry the last time.

She just keep stroking my back. Meri sitting down on the other side of the bed, sliding her arms around my waist and hugging herself into my back. "He is lucky to have you siskoni, and I actually think he knows".

"But he want a family, he needs someone who can support him. He doesn't need someone sick and worthless". My voice is breaking from the crying.

My mother holds me out at an arm's length. "I do not want to hear that Mussu. You are not worthless, you are an amazing girl with so much to offer. Yeah so you are sick, but that doesn't make you worth less".

Part of me knows that my mom is right, but I wish I could truly believe it in my heart. I have had men shy away because of me being sick, so my fears are not ungrounded. "Thanks Äiti".


	35. Dinner with moms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meri’s mother and Tom’s mother comes for dinner

*Meri*  
"It smells delicious Tom, it really does". I walk into his kitchen, sniffing in the air. My mother is coming over for dinner in half an hour to meet Tom.

He turns to look at me, brushing a stray curl of his forehead. "Come taste darling, tell me if it misses something".

I walk over to him and he holds up a spoon, blowing on it softly, before holding it out to me, I close my mouth around the spoon, tasting the sauce. "It's delicious Tom, even better than usual, what did you ad ?"

"Nothing really, I just bought the very best of everything". He say with a small smile."Are you sure bolognaise is good enough ? I can order something from a fancy restaurant".

"It's more than fine Tom, my mom loves italian food and have travelled all over the country". I raise my hand to brush a bit of flour of his cheek.

He suddenly look even more nervous. "Ohh, then she have probably had the real thing.. Maybe I should order something".

"Tom stop". I grab the waist of his pants, stopping him."Mom is going to love it.. and she is going to love you.. so breathe".

He slides his arms around me. "I am usually never nervous meeting parents, but this is different somehow".

"My mom is not really that scary Tom.. Actually she is much like an older me". I tell him. Honestly it's cute that he is so worried about this.

"I think it's mostly because I have never worried this much about someone's mother liking me before". He lowers his head to kiss my bare shoulder where my sweater has slipped down.

Tom's mother Diana is also coming and I am a bit nervous too. But I love Tom and I know his mom has to see that."And why is that ?"

"Because I love you and well there is a fair change she'll be a part of my life like..forever.. So I prefer her liking me". He say with one of those damn sexy smirks.

I literally feel my eyes tear up.. He said forever. I mean it's a bit overwhelming, but also romantic. "She will Tom, she will love you just as me".

"Is something wrong darling". He gently brush a tear from my cheek. "You are crying".

"It's just.. what you said Tom. Forever is a very big word". I bit my lip looking up at him.

He swallow. "Yeah that might have slipped.. But..". His voice is suddenly all choked up. "I never really believed in fate.. But that day, the day we met.. I gave some money to an old woman, and she told me fate would show me my hearts desire 3 times before I would be allowed to have it".

I gasp. "An old woman ? Like a small gypsy looking woman ?"

"Yeah.. how do you know that ? She had this weird looking eye". Tom looks curiously at me. "She grabbed my hand and said 'you destiny is arriving soon'. I handed her some money, because I felt sorry for her.. then she said the thing with my hearts desire".

I am shaking my head slightly. "I met her too.. when I changed trains. She told me I was on the right line to find what I needed and not to ignore destiny".

"Oh". Tom just stand there for a moment, looking at me. "Well I guess we could pretend it was a coincidence .. or believe that there is more to life that we see".

"Fate.. it has to be". I can't believe he met the old lady too. And I wonder who she is.

Tom lean down, kissing me softly and lovingly, making me heart flutter like a trapped hummingbird. "Fate.. no doubt".

*Tom*  
"So do you think I should change ?" I look down myself. "Is this good enough or should I wear a suit ?"

"No Tom, you should feel relaxed, and this is how you feel relaxed". She say with a soft smile. Then she reach up to comb her fingers through my hair, making me almost purr with delight. "Now you hair is perfect too".

I snuggle my face into her neck, breathing in the special scent that is hers. It's roses and something slightly spicy. "You are perfect".

"And you are adorable when you are sucking up". She giggles softly. Her fingers slowly twirling the curls at the nape of my neck.

"Not sucking up.. just showing my undying love". I mumble into her hair. The Way her fingers play with my hair feels so amazing that I almost forget our mothers being on the way here.

The doorbell rings and I let go of Meri. "So sure I look the part ? If it your mom out there".

"You look perfect.. actually I better watch out, my mom might try and steal you away". She say giggling softly and pushing me towards the door.

"What ? Wait.. your parents are happily married aren't they ?" I'm staring at her, until I see the glint in her eyes. "You.. naughty, naughty girl".

I go to open the door, and must admit that I stop in my track for a second, seeing the woman outside. okay no doubt were the girls get their looks from, mom is a knockout. "Mrs Saarela, such a pleasure meeting you, come on in". 

"Please say Aliisa". She shakes my hand before waking inside. "You must be Tom.. I am happy to finally meet you".

"The pleasure is all mine Aliisa. Meri means a lot to me and I have been looking forward to meet more of her family". Her mother gives me a good vibe and I instantly like her.

Meri comes out and hurries over to hug her. "Hi  iti, I am happy you wanted to come".

"Of course I wanted to come Hani. I need to meet this man you speak so highly of". She send me a big smile.

The doorbell rings again and I open the door to my mother. She smile at me. "Thomas, my dear".

I hug her tightly. "Mom, you look wonderful as always". I turn towards the others. "This is my beautiful Meri and her mother Aliisa".

"I am so happy to meet you Mrs Hiddleston". Meri say, looking like she might actually curtsy to my mother.

My mother takes her hands, looking her over with a smile. "Tom is right, you are just the prettiest thing ever. Just call me Diana and come give me a hug".

Meri smiles at me as she hug my mother. "Thank you Diana. Now I can see why Tom is such a wonderful man".

"Yeah even I have to admit that I did good with him". My mom smiles at me, a smile I know means that she approves of Meri. Then she turns to Meri's mom. "And I see were Meri get's her stunning looks. so nice to meet you Aliisa".

  "A pleasure meeting you to Diana. Seeing these kids together I guess we will see each other a lot in the future". Aliisa say, hugging my mom.

I am suddenly not nervous anymore, but sure that dinner will go perfectly.


	36. Showing what kind of man he is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac impresses mom

*Lumi*  
I have been getting chemo to get my disease under control again and now I am feeling rather sick and weak. I told mom and Meri to go ahead and go for dinner at Tom's. Meri deserve some time of from caring for me, and I want mom to meet Tom.

But right now, sitting here in bed feeling weak and nausea, I am wishing badly that one of them was here with me.

"Lumi ?" The door crack open and Zac peak in. "I was wondering if you started missing me yet ?" 

"Go away Zac. I am too tired to deal with you". I grumble. I don't want him seeing me like this. He would never see me as sexy again.

He just shakes his head, walking inside. "Yeah, again with the trying to scare me off. It's not going to work baby".

"Stop being so thick headed wookie.. just leave..". The nausea overtakes me and I desperately look for one of those things to throw up in.

Instantly Zac is by my side, holding one of those bag like things for throwing up, brushing the hair from my face with his free hand. "It's okay baby, don't worry, I got you".

I have no choice, and I grab the bag with both hands as my stomach turns itself inside out. Zac holds my hair with one hand, softly rubbing my back with the other hand, speaking softly to me the whole time. Telling me it's okay.

"Are you okay ?" He ask softly, when I finally stop throwing up. I nod and he takes the bag and goes to throw it out, returning with a damp cloth. He gently wash my face. "Here you go baby. Do you want something to drink ?"

"There is a glass of apple juice on the table". I feel so exhausted right now.

He turns and take the glass, holding it out. but I literally almost can't lift my arm. He seems to instantly understand and holds the glass to my lips. "Let me".

"Thank You". I manage to say when he puts the glass away. Then it all gets to much, the pain, the exhaustion and him being to caring. I break down in sobs.

"Oh baby, don't cry". He is instantly beside me again, his arms around me. I think he is going to hug me, but he lifts me up and sit down, cradling me in his lap, just whispering little nothings into my hair, slowly rocking me.

I just snuggle into him, feeling the warmth from him. I am feeling so safe in his arms. Slowly I start to relax. "Don't think I am going sobby on you wookie".

"There is the Lumi I know and love". He say with a chuckle, but he doesn't let go of me and I don't want him to.

*Aliisa*  
I stop in the doorway to Lumi's room when I hear voices. I peak inside seeing how a handsome young man is caring for her. It has to be Zac, the guy she keep claiming isn't her boyfriend.

It warms my heart to see how caring and gentle he is with her. I have no doubt he has a big heart. He is exactly the kind of man Lumi needs, someone that is warm and caring, but won't let her push him away.

At first I had worried about my girls both choosing older men. Hell their age is closer to mine than the girls. But after seeing them together, first Meri and Tom and now Lumi and Zac, I know they picked right. Apparently I raised my girls to know a good man when they see one.

I am so caught up in watching the love there is between them, that I just stand there until Lumi has stopped crying and is totally relaxed against his chest.

He get up slowly and turn to gently place her on the bed, tugging the blanket down around her. Then he leans down, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

I slowly open the door, but before I can say anything he motions for me to go outside and he follows me, closing the door behind us. "Sorry, I just didn't want her to wake up, she needs to rest. You must be Aliisa.. Can I say Aliisa ?"

"Of course you can". I say smiling up at him. "And I am guessing you are Zac, the 'not a boyfriend' boyfriend".

"Yeah that would be me. It's a pleasure meeting you". He gives me a warm hug and I have to admit that I do get why my daughter seemed so comfortable in his arms.

I look up at him smiling again. "I didn't mean to snoop, but I saw what you did in there and that she let you. That is a big thing for Lumi. I know my daughter is not alway good at showing her softer sides, but I have no doubt that you are very special to her".

"Thank you, She is very special to me too". His face lights up in the most amazing smile.

"I am happy to hear that". Believe me I know it can't have been easy to get this far with her. "I know my daughter. She isn't always easy. But once you crack that shell, you will find the softest, most caring heart underneath".

He nods and take my hand. "I am going to everything in my power to support and care for her. I will love her even when she won't let me. Thank you for trusting me with your daughter".

"You just showed what kind of man you are, both in there and out here. I am happy for Lumi that she has found a man like you". I have no doubt that Lumi has found her missing part in Zac.

I am actually more worried about Meri and Tom. I really liked Tom and I have no doubt that he is a good man. But there was something in the way he looked at her that worries me a bit.


	37. A jealous outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom loses his temper

*Meri*  
Waking up next to Tom is.. a little slice of heaven if you ask me. I am just laying here studying his face in the dim light. His beautiful eye closed, his features relaxed, his lips slightly parted as he breathes softly.

I giggle slightly looking at his hair. It is a disarray of stray curls sticking out in all direction. It might partly be my own fault that it's such a mess, having pulled at it just a bit last night.

Unable to stop myself I reach over, raking my hand through his curls. They are so soft running through my fingers. I am instantly rewarded with an almost purring sound from Tom, as a smile spread on his face. 

"Morning Tom". My hand keep slowly combing through his hair almost on it's own.

His arm slides around my waist, and his naked body snuggles into me as close as he can manage. "Morning darling.. God this is heaven".

"I can only agree". I say with a sigh, twirling a couple of curls around my fingers.

"I vote that we are just going to stay here all day like this". He buries his face in my hair and neck, breathing in deeply.

I bite my lips. "I wish we could. But I have promised to show my mom around London and of course visit Lumi".

"Can I join you ? I would love to get to know Your mom better". He looks up at me. "It's okay if you want to be alone of course".

"No, you are more than welcome to join us, if it isn't to boring". I say happily. I would love for mom to get to know him better.

He snuggles back against my side. "I'd love to.. but we can wait a bit right ?"

"Sure, no need to rush". I say softly nuzzling his ear before reaching for my phone. "I have to send a couple of emails with some school stuff anyway".

"Okay, I'll just stay right here snuggling you then". He mumbles against my shoulder.

I open my phone, sending the mails and checking over things. Honestly I love the feeling of Tom's warm body against mine and it's a bit hard to focus on anything else.

Opening messenger I see the first message is from Zac. 'Morning.. no need to worry about picking up mom, we'll just meet you at piccadilly Circus'.

Uh what ? Mom and we.. I didn't even know Zac had met my mother and here it sounds like they are best friends. "Uhh apparently Zac is coming too and he is bringing mom".

"Oh, well probably they met at the hospital and believe me, Zac is very good with moms". He chuckles lightly.

"Apparently". I am only happy if they get along and I quickly type an answer to Zac. 'Okay, super. Guess I see you there then'.

Another message appears, it is from Daniel. We have been writing a bit back and forth about school and such. 'Morning sweetie, hope you have slept well and that you are going to have a great day'.

I am not to fond on the sweetie and such. But it seems to be just how he is. And well I have classes with him and might have to work on projects with him again, so I ignore it and keep a friendly tone. 'Morning. Slept well. Hope you did too, have a nice day'.

He answers immediately. 'Thanks beautiful. Too bad I don't get to see Your sweet smile all day'.

"Who are you chatting with ?" Tom lifts himself up on his elbow, looking at my phone.

"Just a guy from school.. we did an assignment together and he found me in here and wrote he". I explain.

Tom snatch the phone from my hand. "What the fuck is this ? Why is he writing you like this ?"

"That's just how he is Tom.. it's nothing.. and please give me my phone". I don't like people reading my private messages without my consent.

But Tom just scroll through the conversation, his voice acidic in a way I never heard before. "Oh so sweetie and beautiful is something all Your friends call you ? And what is all this about looking forward to seeing you ? Wanting to see Your smile and so on ? Are you fooling around with this guy ?"

"Oh God no". I gasp.. shocked that he is even asking me that. "I have done no such thing Tom, I never would". 

"Hmm". He huff. "And what were you going to answer him ?"

I shake my head. "I weren't going to answer. I never answer when he writes something like that".

"You never.. is he often writing things like that ?" The anger in his voice makes me pull away slightly and look down. I am sitting up now. Tom is on his knees facing me. "Look at me Meri".

I look away, shaking my head. Honestly he kind of make me feel small and dumb. I had never imagined Tom was hiding a side like this.

"I said look at me Meri". He grabs my chin, turning my head to look at him. "You should have blocked him as soon as he started writing like that. I don't want you talking to him".

"Tom I have classes with him.. I can't just ignore him.. it would be rude and he would just come talk to me in school". I can hear that my breathing is picking up.

His eyes are burning into mine. "So you like the attention ? You like men wanting you, drooling after you ? Am I not enough".

"Please stop Tom, it hurts". I feel the first tear escape my eye. "No I don't like it, actually I hate it. But he is in my class, I have to see him in school and maybe work with him, so I don't want to make a scene. You are more than enough".

He looks like he is about to say something, then he lets go of me. "Oh shit, sorry baby. I didn't mean to.. sorry I am just so scared of losing you. Please forgive me".

"You scared me Tom". I can hear my own voice shaking slightly. "I can't deal with jealousy like that".

"Please don't Meri.. please". He almost throws himself down, his head in my lap. "You are my everything baby, please.. I promise to control it.. I won't do that again".

I run my fingers through his hair. How could I stay mad at him ? And I mean he has never done anything like this before. "Don't be upset Tom.. I am not going to leave you for one outburst of jealousy. I love you to much".

He lifts his head, a smile spreading on his lips before he kisses my face and lastly my mouth. "I love you more, and thank you darling, thank you".


	38. Post it notes of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac does the sweetest thing

*Lumi*  
I am watching my mother fuz over Zac and he is labbing it up. Had I been less confident I might have been scared my man and my mother was about to run of together,  but I know it's not the case.

Apparently they had a very long talk last night while I slept and I don't know what Zac did or said, but my mom adores him and have forgotten everything about his age.

And I got to admit that he is handling my mom perfectly, he is charming, sweet and very respectful. Mom should just know how much of a non gentleman he can be when we are alone. But hey I enjoy that side of him very much.

"Are you sure that you are okay darling ? I can stay here with you if it is. I don't mind". Zac say, coming over to take my hand.

I shake my head. "Nope I could really use a break from all that wookie jabbering and the slobbering on me, so go and have fun".

"Lumi !" My mom tells me sternly. "Behave and treat Your man with some respect. You finally found a good one, so don't screw it up".

Zac leans in, softly kissing my cheek and whispering. "Your mom loves me. Sorry about that, I know it would be easier if she hated me".

"I actually like that she loves you". I whisper back. "But do not tell anyone I said that wookie. Now go have fun. I'll be okay".

"Oh I almost forgot". He goes to grab his bag pulling out something. "I got you that book you wanted. So now you got something to keep you occupied".

I take the book from his hand, at least now I have something to do. "Thank you Zac, that was sweet of you".

"Whatever you need baby, just tell me". He leans down to kiss me softly and I let him. "I'll be back soon".

My mom comes over to hug me too, kissing my forehead. And then they leave. I slump back on my pillow, finally alone, all alone.

Of course I wish I could go with them, but part of me is happy for a bit of time alone. I actually like some time alone once in a while. Maybe I should read for a bit.

I take the book Zac brought me and open on the first page and I see a post it note, first I think someone left it there by accident, but then I read it. 'When you find this I am not here, which means I am missing you. Zac'.

Smiling to myself I flip through a couple of pages, finding the next post it. 'Remember you are beautiful. Zac'.

I giggle and turn the page, finding another one. 'Yes even when you are throwing up'.

Feeling excited I look for more notes, and the next is only a couple of pages ahead. 'You know you are, so stop arguing with me'. This one makes me snort with laughter.

Next one changes the subject. 'I know you feel like you are not good enough for someone to love, like you are not worthy. You are worthy. Zac'.

The next note has me laughing so hard a nurse comes rushing in to my room and I have to wave her off. 'No, I am not just a dumb wookie. I am right, so listen to me".

I keep reading, alternating between laughing, going aww and being close to tears. The time this has taken him to do alone is touching. No one has ever done anything like this for me before.

About a third way through I have another fit of laughter at his note. 'Hey no cheating. I know you haven't read this far yet'.

But the laugh dies away when I read the next note. 'Please Lumi, stop pushing me away from you. You can be sassy and snarky all you want to, I actually like it when you are. But please let me in or tell me to go away for good and I'll never bother you again if that is what you wish. But just don't keep me hangin".

I choke down a sob, is that what I am doing to him ? Do he actually care that much ? I feel the tears start running from my eyes. I never wanted to hurt him, not like for real. He deserves more than someone sick, someone like me. Maybe I should just ask him to go away, so he could move on ?

Hugging my pillow I bury my face in it, letting the tears run freely. It's not fair, I dreamt of love, I dreamt of a family and kids. But I can never have those things, right now it looks like I might not have to much time left, not if they can't force the disease back into remission.

I am starting up on a new medicine tomorrow, hopefully that one will work, if it doesn't well.. then there is only chemo, but it will break down my body and used to long it might even kill me faster. And it makes me feel sick as a dog too, no not worth it.

But am I even strong enough to ask him to go ? I might not be very good at showing my feelings. I never have been. But I mean, how would it be possible for me not to love him ? He is sweet, handsome, cheeky, sexy, annoying and absolutely amazing.

Why does the universe dangle the most perfect man ever right under my nose like this ? It's plain evil if you ask me. Showing me everything I ever wanted, but that I can't have.

"You need to let him go Lumi.. If you love him, set him free and all that". I mumble into my pillow and let the tears flow freely.


	39. Talking to bears on the streets of London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going out on town

*Meri*  
We get of the subway, by the way riding the subway with Tom is quite the adventure as half the other passengers seems to recognise him but no one dares approach him, so they are all just like looking and taking what they think is discrete pictures.

"Doesn't it bother you ?" I look up at Tom as we walk away from the station hand in hand.

"What ? He puts his free hand in front of me in a protective gesture, as we reach the traffic light to cross the street. It is both endearing and a bit annoying.

Two girl pass behind us, giggling and snickering. "That ! People staring at you, acting weird and snapping Your picture".

"Nah, Honestly I hardly notice any longer". He shrugs, and gently pull me along when the light turn green. "They mean no harm".

"I know they don't, it's just a bit unnerving to be honest". It's one of those things I will probably never be totally content with.

Tom points up ahead. "Those two looks cosy. Actually if I didn't know better I would think they were a couple".

"Yeah, they could be". I watch my mom and Zac come walking arm in arm. He is talking very animatedly, and well they could look like a couple.

"Mom, Zac, hi". I call out, pulling Tom along with me towards them.

They both look up and smile. Zac lifts his hand waving slightly. "Hi, there you are".

I hug both of them and so does Tom. I look at my mom. "So I guess you met Zac at the hospital ?"

"Yeah, I had the pleasure of watching him care for Your sister and see what an amazing man he is". My mom say padding Zac's hand. "Your sister did really well".

Zac chuckles softly. "You are flattering me Aliisa, I am the lucky one having her".

"No, I am telling the truth". My mom looks at me. "Ain't he just the greatest Meri ?"

"Yeah Zac is a great guy". I say sending him a small smile. I can feel Tom tense up a bit. And I get him actually, with the way mom is fuzzing over Zac. I know how much it means to Tom that she likes him.

*Zac*  
We walk past a store with all kinds of weird and funny things and I spot something in the window. "Sorry guys I just have to stop in here for a moment".

"Okay, we'll go with you then". Tom say, he has his arm around Meri's waist, pulling her with him. "What are you getting in here ?"

"Just wait and see". I tell him with a wink. I just had the most brilliant idea if I have to say it myself.

I go get the thing I saw in the window and walk up to pay. Meri is playing around trying on some silly wigs, making Tom laugh and kiss her. They are cute together, but something worries me, something has changed since I was her last, something about how Tom acts.. he seems so.. serious and so protective.

"So what did you get ?" Meri is looking at me curiously as I come back to them, a bag in my hand.

I open it and pull out the teddy, starting to unpack it immediately. "This is an recording bear. As Lumi can't be here, I thought this little guy could take her place and then she can watch it and feel like she was here".

"Aww". Meri looks almost about to cry, grabbing Tom's arm. "If that isn't the sweetest thing ever. Zac you big softie".

Aliisa pat my arm. "That is such a beautiful thing to do Zac. She will appreciate it a lot"

"Oh it really isn't something special. I just want her to feel included".  I say turning on the bear and talking to it. "Hi Lumi, so I got Mr Bear here as a stand in for you, so I have someone to snuggle up too and you can see everything almost with Your own eyes".

"It is really a great gesture Zac". Tom says with a warm smile.

I turn the bear to film the others. "Everyone smile and wave at Lumi"

They all do and it makes me feel all fuzzy inside. I really hope that she is going to love this.

As we walk outside I gently hold the bear in my arm, letting it film in front of me. "So I am hoping the angle here is good. Honestly I would prefer having my arm around you darling. Also people apparently isn't used to seeing a grown man walking the streets of London talking to a teddy, so if I am lock up in the loony bin it was all for you baby".

"Are you going to talk to the bear all afternoon ?" Tom kind of bends down sideways, poking its nose, probably getting a pretty funny shot of him. "People are looking a bit funny".

"Yup, and people can look all they want, I can live with being ridiculed if it make my Lumi happy". I say with a shrug. 

Aliisa makes a squeaky sound. "Oh isn't that the most romantic thing ever. See Tom, that is how you show a woman that you love her. When she matters more than anything else".

"Yeah". Tom mumbles, looking very uncomfortable.

That wasn't really fair to be honest and I can't help saying. "Actually Tom is much better at all this romance. He shows Meri again and again how much she means to him".


	40. Unable to handle it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom’s problem surfaces again

*Meri*  
I lean into Tom, enjoying the feel of his strong arm around me. He makes me feel so safe and protected. I know my mom don't mean to, but I have a feeling that it hurts Tom that my mom is constantly fuzzing over Zac and all but ignoring him.

"Are you enjoying yourself ?" Tom ask softly, pressing a kiss to my temple.

I snuggle closer. "Yeah I am. But what about you ? Are you okay ?"

"Of course I am darling, I am with you, that is all that matters". He smiles softly, but I can see a hint of pain in his eyes.

As we walk on there is a band playing on a square and we stop to listen a bit. They are actually quite good. Zac is holding up the bear, filming them for Lumi.

"You want to go give them some money". Tom ask after we have been listening for about 5 minutes. They have a box in front of them that people throws money into.

"Sure". I say happily and he hands me a twenty pounds bill. I take it and walk up to throw it in the box, getting a smile or a nod from all of them in return.

As I am walking back, some young guy is suddenly in front of me, grabbing my hips and starting to dance with me or try to. "Come on beautiful, give me a little sugar".

"Let go off me". I grab his hands trying to peel them of me. "I am not interested".

"Come on, don't tell me that Your daddy there don't let you out to play". He laughs and nod towards Tom.

I am about to get him of me, but before I can do anything Tom is there, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him to the ground. "She told you to get Your fucking hands of her creep".

"Why don't you let her decide for herself". The man say, trying to get to his feet. "She is way to young for you anyway".

Tom growl deep in his chest, grabbing the front of the man's shirt, pulling him to his feet. "Shut the fuck up.. she is mine, are you getting that ? Mine, don't even look at her".

The man seems to finally get that he shouldn't poke at Tom and he holds up his hands. "Okay .. calm down, just having a bit of fun man, relax".

"Let him go Tom". I put a hand on his arm. "Just let him go, he was just being stupid, nothing more".

His head snaps towards me, his eyes burning into mine. "Why are you defending him ? Did you like him touching you ?"

"Hey chill man, don't treat her like that". The man say and I just know this will go all bad now.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do". Tom looks about to hit the guy and I am scared out of my mind. It would be so bad, so fucking bad.

But before Tom can do anything Zac is there, grabbing Tom. "Let go of him Tom, right now".

Tom looks about to say something, for a moment I even fear he is going to take his anger out on Zac. But Zac just stare right into his eyes, shaking his head slightly and Tom kind of deflates, letting the man go.

The guy halfway run off, yelling back at Tom. "Fuck, you are a psycho man".

Tom try to pull free, but Zac just holds him. "Tom stop, breathe for fucks sake man, you are drawing a lot of unwanted attention right now".

"Please Tom, stop". I beg him, feeling the tears burn behind my eyelids. What the hell has happened to my sweet Tom ?

Tom stops, looking at me, and I see the realisation flash through his eyes. "You can let me go Zac.. I am calm".

Zac slowly lets him go and Tom smooth down his clothes, running a hand through his hair. But before he can say anything I jump in. "I think we should go somewhere else, away from the attention".

"Good idea Meri". Zac say and both Tom and my mom nods.

Tom walks towards me, but I just start walking, right now I need room to breathe. I see how he hangs his head, and I feel a sting of pain, but he brought that on himself.

When we have walked a bit there is a small park to the left, and Tom grabs my arm, pulling me with him. I see he holds up a hand, telling my mom and Zac that we need some privacy.

Inside the park I gently pull myself loose from him. "What is happening with you Tom ? Why are you suddenly acting like this ?"

"He touched you Meri.. he could have hurt you". He reach out to caress my face. "I love you so much.. The thought of .. I am sorry darling, I don't mean to act all jealous and possessive.. I just.. I can't control it".

"You scared me Tom, like really scared me". I look at him, hating to see so much pain and fear in those beautiful eyes. "The guy was an idiot.. but that was way over the top Tom, you could have hurt him".

He nods slowly. "I know.. I know.. I am so sorry baby, I fucked up okay.. I promise..".

"You promise it won't happen again ? I am not sure you can promise that Tom". I cut him off. I sigh, part of me knows this could end up being a real problem. "I think you should go home Tom, You probably need to call Luke and .. smooth out things".

He runs a hand over his face, breathing in deeply. "What about.. us ? Are we.. okay ?"

Both his voice and hand is slightly trembling and I just can't hurt him. I take his hand squeezing it. "I'll be home with you some time tonight after visiting Lumi, okay ?"

"Yeah.. it's fine". Now it is his lips trembling and he seems about to cry. "Thank you darling, Thank you so much".

I place my hand on his cheek and lean in to kiss him softly. "I love you Tom, now get going".

"I love you too Meri, so much". He gives me one more swift kiss, before waving at Zac an my mom and heading for the tube.

I walk over to my mother and Zac and my mom steps closer, looking worried. "Are you okay Hani ? I knew there was something wrong with him, I really hope you..".

I hold my hand up stopping her. "Don't mom, I love Tom. He has a small problem with jealousy, but we will get through it okay ?"

"Okay". Her face gives her away though, she doesn't believe it.


	41. A warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets a warning

*Zac*  
"Can I come in ?" I poke my head into Lumi's room. Meri and her mother have agreed to give me 15 minutes alone with her first.

She doesn't answer, it seems she has fallen sleep and I slowly walk in, closing the door behind me. Walking over to sit beside her, taking her hand.

Looking at her my heart is beating almost frantically, part of me wants so badly to protect her, to take away any pain that she is feeling. I would do anything to make her well again. Unfortunately it's not in my power, all I can do is being here for her and, pray that the new medicine will make her better.

It had started out as a very strong physical attraction, and I hadn't really expected it to be more than a fling. But the connection was undeniable. And I found myself wanting more, despite the banter going on between us. But then she kind of rejected the possibility.

When Tom called telling me she was sick, everything just kind of fell into place and I just knew that I had to come, I had to be here. And being here, it's like an avalanche.. a landslide.. a tsunami. There is no way of stopping this thunderous wave of feelings.

"Baby.. wake up.. I have something to show you". I say softly, rubbing my thumb over her hand.

Her eyes open slowly, and a smile spread on her lips. "Zac ? I was just dreaming about you".

"Oh you were ? That sounds interesting I have to say". I chuckle, loving that right now, she seems unguarded, open. She hasn't had time yet to pull up her armour.

"Not like that". She giggles softly. "It was a nice dream.. I don't really remember it though. Just warmth and happiness.. and you".

I am fighting not to scare her right back into her armour, to hold back a bit. "Well.. it don't have to be a dream baby".

"It's just an impossible dream". The pain in her eyes takes my breath away, then she seems to swallow it, a bit of the wall coming up, but not completely, not shutting me out yet. "What did you want to show me ?"

"Scoot over a bit, and I'll show you". When she move I kick of my shoes and sit down next to her on the bed. I pull out the bear and my ipad, linking them up. Then I hold out my arm, making room for her to snuggle into my side. "Come here and see".

And she does, she snuggles into my side and I fold my arm around her. Warmth spreading in my stomach. I love the feeling of protecting her. "What is that bear ?"

"Well he is Your new best friend and he has a smart feature, he tapes everything he sees.. so when you can't come I am bringing him and you can see it all, just like if you were there".

"Oh". She looks up at me, swallowing. Then she quickly rub her eye and snuggle back into my side, her voice a bit thick. "Thank you Zac".

"You are welcome baby". I lean down to press a kiss to her hair. This is how it should be. How do I get it to be like this all the time ?

We are still watching the video all snuggled up together, when Meri and their mother walks in. Both smiling warmly when they see us.

After finishing the video and kissing Lumi as much as she allows me with others there, I leave the ladies alone. I think they want some family time and I kind of feel like I need to have a talk with Tom.

*Tom*  
"Hi Zac". I say surprised as I open the door to find him outside. "What are you doing here ?"

He walk past me like he lives here, kicking off his shoes. "I think we need to talk.. alone".

"Okay.. I'll put on some coffee". I close the door. Honestly I have spend over an hour talking to Luke about the little incident and then my mother, who scolded me like when I was 5 and didn't want to share my toys with Emma. I am not in the mood to talk more about it.

We walk into the kitchen and Zac sit down, looking at me. "I guess you know what I want to talk about ?"

"Yeah, could we maybe not ? I have already had Luke yell at me and my mom scold me, I rather not talk about it". I already know he isn't letting it go.

"Sorry Tom, I am pretty sure I have a slightly different approach than the others so no". He shakes his head. "And this comes from love Tom, but you need help, like professional help".

I put on the coffee. Help ? I mean I am not crazy, it was just.. it was because of that guy writing her. "Zac I can handle it.. it's just, there is this guy from School writing her and .. I have a really bad feeling about it".

"A bad feeling how ? What was he writing ?" Zac accepts the coffee cup I hand him.

"Things like sweetie and that he would miss seeing her smile. I kind of flipped when I read it". I admit.

Zac bites his lip. "I get why it .. well why you don't like it, I wouldn't like it either. But still if I didn't feel she was interested, I would ignore it. And Tom there is nothing wrong in getting help, okay ?"

"I know Zac.. I do". I rub my neck. It's just the press would have a field day if it got out. And I also feel I have it under control. I mean yeah I had an outburst, but he did kind of ask for it and I didn't hurt him. "I promise I'll look into it okay ?"

"I cannot force you Tom". He takes a sip of his coffee. "But if you keep up acting like that, then you will lose Meri, no doubt. And it has nothing to do with anyone else or with the age difference.. it has all to do with you and Your jealousy, so don't come say I didn't warn you".


	42. Forgiving him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merimforgives Tom and he shows her his appriciation

*Tom*  
Meri had arrived, wearing a flowing burgundy dress that looks lovely on her. She pulls me to the living room and sits me down in the couch, pacing the floor. "We need to talk Tom".

"I know Meri. I am so sorry. I overreacted". I breathe in deeply. "Honestly, I am scared to dead of losing you, of you waking up and realising that I am way too old for you".

"Oh Tom.. You need to stop with those silly thoughts. You are just the way I want you, age and all". She sends me a warm smile. "Only thing I don't like is this new jealousy, you have no reason to be".

I nod, wanting so badly to hold her. "I know darling, it is my fears talking. I will do everything to control it.. just.. forgive me".

"I have already forgiven you, you silly fool". She says with a small giggle. "Or I wouldn't be here".

"Thank you darling, I won't let you down". I smile at her, and reach out my hand, begging her to come to me. "Is that a new dress ?"

She twirls slowly. "Yeah, I bought it today, do you like it ?"

"Oh I love it. Why don't you come here, so I can have a closer look ?" I send her a cheeky smile.

She stands back shaking her head slightly. "I bought this too". Slowly she open the hidden zipper on the side of the dress, letting it glide of her body, revealing a set of hot red lace lingerie and her very sexy body.

My throat instantly goes dry. "Oh I really like that underwear on you baby, but I know one place it will look even better".

"Oh and were might that be ?" She asks me, raising one eyebrow.

I can't help the smirk creeping over my face. "I think it will look marvellous on my bedroom floor".

 

She walks slowly to the couch and sit down sideways on my lap. Taking me by surprise, as she put her arms around my neck and kisses me deeply. Her tongue immediately probing for mine. I am moaning into her mouth and shifting my hips slightly underneath her. 

 

Encouraged, she trails her fingertips down the side of my face, around my ear and down my neck. Going just under the collar of my shirt. She pulls away from my mouth and kisses down the other side. Cheek, ear, throat and neck. I put my head back and closes my eyes. "God, Baby. That feels amazing".

 

I shift underneath her again and slide my hand up her back, feeling goosebumps break out everywhere my fingers explore and she let a small moan escape into my mouth.

I stop and pull away from her, looking into her beautiful eyes. They sparkle at me and I notice her face is flushed and her breathing is faster, so my gentle girl likes to take a bit of control.

"Do you want, I mean, can I...". I start mumbling.

"Take me to the bedroom, handsome". 

She don't have to tell me twice. I scoop her up, cradling her close to my body, and carrying her up to the bedroom.

*Meri*  
He gently put me down right inside the bedroom door. "Close your eyes darling".

I do and I can hear him shuffling around, and then smell the sweet scent of vanilla, wondering what he is up to, having a hard time not peaking.

He takes my hands leading me forward, then he slides his hands around my waist, mine going to his chest, feeling his muscles tense beneath his shirt. When I open my eyes, I see that he has turned off the lights and lit 20 or so candles on shelves above the bed and tables and dressers.

The scent of him and the candles fills my head, it is almost more than I can bear. I grab his shirt and lift it over his head, revealing his marvelous torso. I run my fingertips lightly over every inch, relishing the way he shivers and his breath catch when I graze his nipples.

He pulls my face up to his and pulls me into him. I trail my fingers over his back, feeling his muscles flex as he pulls me closer. I can already feel his erection pressing into me through his pants.

In one smooth motion he opens my bra and slides it off, discarding it, then he lay me gently down on the pillow. He is straddled over me, like he is examining every inch of my skin. 

He kisses me hard on the mouth and then trail down my throat to my shoulders, and I suddenly feel incredibly vulnerable as he sits back to take in my almost naked form. He must have sensed me tensing and refusing to meet his gaze. "Damn Baby".  He breathes out softly. "You're so beautiful". 

 

He bends down and kisses from each hip into my belly button and I can't help giggle when his beard tickles me. He makes a trail of painfully slow kisses back up to my neck, only barely grazing his palms over my nipples.

 

I arch my back to put my breast into his hand and he takes my lead kneading my it and lightly pinching my nipple while his tongue explores mine. My hand run over his chest and grazing over his stomach with my nails. 

 

I roll to my side, undoing the button and fly on his pants and hooking my fingers into the waistband to tug them down, removing them along with his boxers. His erection spring free and I have to take a moment to marvel at how beautiful his lean naked body is. 

 

I lick my lip and he let out a groan as I start stroking him lightly. "Ahhh, baby". He pulls my face to his into a deep kiss, biting my lip and letting his teeth graze my tongue, moaning into me.

 

He withdraws his mouth and roll me onto my back, kissing and suckling at my breasts and trailing his tongue down over my stomach to the waistband of my panties. I squirm under him as he slowly removed the last piece of my clothing, sliding them gently down off my feet. 

He runs his hands down the smooth skin on my legs and back up to my thighs, making me writhe under his touch. No man's touch have ever affected me like this. He kisses the inside of my ankle and moves up, all the time painfully slowly, leaving a  
trail of kisses up to my mound and over my hips. 

His mouth makes its way back to my nipple while his hand parts my legs and trails up the inside of my thigh, I am writhing beneath him, arching up to his hand and searching for his touch. His long fingers finds my center, already hot and wet, and he bites gently on my nipple as his finger grazes my clit. "God, Tom". I gasp as he slide one, and then two fingers inside me. 

 

"Oh baby so hot and wet all for me, I can't wait to feel you on me". He hooks his leg under mine and pulls me toward him rolling so we are face to face. Our eyes lock and for a few moments we just stare into one another, intensity building. 

Tom wraps my leg over his waist and slide his fingers back inside me, letting his thumb circle my clit. He seems spurred on by my moans, as he maintains his pace until I reach down and begin stroking him again. 

 

I can feel the tension pooling deep inside me and as I stroke him, he increases his urgency just slightly. I can feel him getting harder and longer, and the thought of him inside me is almost enough to push me over the edge.

He bent his head to kiss down my neck once again and when he bites down on my nipple I shatter around him, spasming on his fingers and arching into his mouth, moaning his name.

He doesn't stop his assault on me, just slowing slightly until my breathing has returned almost to normal before withdrawing his fingers. He leans down to kiss me and I pull him on top of me, letting my legs fall on either side of his. He pauses a for a moment kneeling between my legs, like he is taking in the scene before him. 

I brush my hair out of my face, and looked up into his eyes. I want him. Now. I can't quite reach to touch him and I whimper. I need to feel him so badly. 

 

*Tom*  
I look down at her flushed face and the sweat beading on her soft skin. I don't want to miss anything, forget anything about this moment. "Tom". She breathe on a soft moan, making my name the most sexy sound in the world.

I lean down over her and as our lips met so do our bodies. I only give her the tip to begin with, not because she isn't ready but to savour the anticipation. I only fully enter her when she pulls hard on my waist, and bite into my shoulder, showing without a doubt how much she wants me. 

She is moaning and clawing at the sheets, her eyes trying to focus on mine, but they keep rolling back in her head with each slow thrust. I can't help but watch her face as I give her all of me. She throws her head back and a groan escape from deep in her throat. 

I start at a excruciatingly slow pace, but soon I begin to pick up as I feel the tension building in both of us. She strain up to kiss my neck and chest, suckling here and there, muffling her own moaning so that I only know she is close by the humming of her mouth against my skin. 

She draw my nipple in hard between her teeth as she climax again, sending me over the edge, shuddering and spasming together. I am chanting her name on gasps reaching peaks I never thought possible.

When we both can breathe again, I withdraw from her and she lays her head on my chest, listening to my heart beat slow. As she starts to lull of to sleep, I roll to my side and pull her close to me, enveloping her in my arms. 

*Meri*  
His arms feels so strong around me, and I feel so very tired and satisfied, my whole body relaxed and I sigh as I snuggle closer to him. How could I ever be angry with him ?

I strain up and kisses his lips, then his chest and inhale his wonderful scent. Nestled in his arms I feel so secure and safe, so right. It was amazing, the best so far, and I drift off to sleep with a smile on my lips.


	43. 3 little words and an instagram post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week later

*Lumi*  
"Please just let me die". I mumble, trying to roll up into a small ball in the bed. I have been on the new drug for a week now, but every time I get it, I get more sick. My whole body shaking with pain.

"Shhh don't say that, please don't say that". Meri mumbles and I can hear she is fighting tears. I know she hate seeing me like this. 

I just moan slightly. This is hell, I can choose between medicine that doesn't work or one that makes me so sick it feels like dying. "Zac ! Where is he?"

"I don't know, he said he would be her". Meri say, just as the door open and Zac hurries in.

I hold out my arms whimpering and instantly he is there, pulling me into his arms, caressing me. "Sorry baby, the train was cancelled".

"I needed you.. you weren't her and I needed you". I can't keep the emotions in and start sobbing against his chest.

He just holds me, gently rocking me back and forth. He has truly become my rock the last week. Being here every time I need him and never letting me push him away.

We just sit there for awhile and in the and the pain start to subside. Meri is scrolling on her phone and suddenly she gasps. "Oh Zac, you big softy".

"What did wookie do now ?" I ask, having a feeling that it has something to do with me.

"She is definitely feeling better, she is back to calling me wookie". Zac chuckles. "And I did nothing".

Meri gets up, coming over with her phone. "Except a small Instagram post".

I take the phone, looking at the post. It's a picture of two hands entwined and I instantly know it's our hands, the caption reading:

You and me against the World baby  
Together we fight it  
Together we make it  
Just hold my hand, I got you

My heart is fluttering as I look up at him. "You are aware that Your fans are going crazy, asking if you have a girlfriend right ?"

"So ? Tell them yes". He say with a shrug. "I am not scared to admit it".

"I thought you were notoriously secretive about Your love life". Okay so I might have been checking up on him a bit.

He chuckles slightly. "Oh someone has been doing homework I see.. Well maybe someone has made me change my mind. Maybe someone means so much that I kind of want to shout it from the rooftops".

"You don't have to you know.. just don't ask me to lie about us". I have seen how it made Meri feel, so I am not doing that, even if I do get the reason for doing so.

"I am not going to make you lie, the main reason for holding back a bit is to.. protect you. You already has so much on your mind right now". He sends me a soft smile, taking out his phone. "Just a moment".

I wait curiously as he is clearly writing something, then his answer pop up on Meri's ipad under the picture and I read it out loud. "Yes, she's my girlfriend and right now she's fighting a very hard battle. Please keep her in your humble prayers".

"Aww Zac, that is so sweet and romantic". Meri fuzzes.

He looks at me, biting his lip and I hand the ipad to my sister, grabbing his face in my hands. "Are you for real wonder boy ?"

"I am very much real, flaws and all.. and I am not really Hercules.. but I am very much yours". A soft smile form on his lips. one of those that makes his eyes sparkle.

"Well you got the muscles for it and you are kind of heroic.. so". I giggle, kissing him softly.

When the kiss ends I realise that Meri has snug out of the room, probably wanting to give us some time alone. 

"I hope it was okay for me to post it". He suddenly looks uncertain. "I mean I know I haven't revealed who you are or anything, but maybe I should have asked you first".

"It's fine Zac totally". I look down for a moment, breathing in deeply, before looking into his warm eyes. "You really mean it, don't you ? You really want to be here, through everything, the good and the bad. I can actually trust you".

He brushes the hair out of my face. "I have kind of tried to tell you that from the start. Yes I am here, for everything and through it all.. it might be a bit fast but.. I love you". He looks down, mumbling under his breath. "Please don't run away".

"Oh.. Zac.. I..". I am lost for words, literally. No one has ever said those words to me before, not beside my family and I had not expected it at all.

He gently put a finger on my lips. "No need to fret Lumi. I am not expecting anything back. This.. you.. it's more than enough".

I don't know what to say, but I also know that I don't have to say anything, so instead I pull him into me, kissing him with all I have, trying to put everything I feel into that one kiss.

When I reluctantly pull my lips from his, simply because I have to breathe, he is panting slightly as he slowly opens his eyes. He looks at me with a kind of dazed look. "Oh wow".


	44. Gifts and giving up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days later

*Meri*  
"It's so amazing to see how Lumi has changed after her and Zac has started dating". I say, running my hands through Tom's hair. I am sitting in his couch and he is laying with his head in my lap.

He hum happily, closing his eyes. "Yeah.. we were right about these two after all".

"Yeah, I just knew it". I twirl my fingers in his hair. Happy that there has been no outburst of jealousy since that day. Luke had a hard time explaining what happened to the media, saying that Tom had felt I was being sexually harassed. And Tom had made a public apology for overreacting. Most of his fans seems to find it romantic.

He turns slightly, looking up at me. "How do you truly feel about it ? About him being the one she seeks for support and comfort ?"

"It's okay". I love that he even thinks about this. "I mean sometimes I miss being the one she wants to hold her. But I adore Zac and I know he is good for her, so.. I am okay with it".

"You can be honest with me love". He takes my hand, kissing it softly. "It has to be weird".

I breathe in deeply. "Okay.. I might feel a bit replaced sometimes.. But she deserves it.. and I have you so it would be wrong if I didn't accept her having someone".

"It's still okay to feel like that. You have always been very close, you have always been her rock. Now you are mine". His hand slid up around my neck, pulling my head down to kiss me.

I try to push it away, but in a couple of days Tom is leaving for almost 2 weeks, having work to do in America. I am not sure how I will feel not seeing him for that long.

He breaks the kiss, snuggling his face into my stomach. "I'll miss you badly darling.. you know what ?"

"No what ?" My fingers are trailing his jawline.

"I think we should go public, like real public". He sit up looking at me. "What do you say ? Do you want to officially date me ?"

I can't help smiling, even though my stomach knot up in nervous anticipation. "Of course Tom, I'd love to".

"You have no idea how happy it makes me". He suddenly get up from the couch. "I have something for you".

He walks out for a moment, my heart has started to flutter like crazy. What is it ? Honestly I have no idea what to expect.

"So it's a small present". Tom say walking back in, one hand on his back. "Now don't panic, it's not what it could look like.. it's just something I want you to have".

"Oh a present ? I love presents". I wonder what it can be, with him sounding so mysteriously. "I am sure I'll love it".

He sits down beside me. "So my grandmother gave me this, told me to give it to a very special girl.. and.. I want you to have it".

"Tom !" I gasp slightly as he pulls out the little box, inside is a vintage ring its shaped almost like a flower, with a big sapphire in the middle, then diamonds and a sapphire trimming. "It's beautiful".

"Don't worry, it's not an engagement ring.. it is.. Let's call it a promise ring.. a promise that one day .. When we are ready.. I will propose". He say softly.

I bite my lip, fighting tears. "But are you sure Tom ? It looks to be worth a lot of money and it was Your grandmother's.. I am not sure I can accept something that precious".

"Of course you can, it was always meant to be yours darling". He take my hand, and gently slides it on my finger. It fits perfectly. "See, it was made for you".

"Thank you Tom, I love it so much". I admire it for it moment, then I pull him into me, kissing him lovingly.

*Lumi*  
"So what you are saying is, that my options is medicine that doesn't work or medicine that makes me so sick I wish to die.. there is no other options ?" I look at the doctor.

The doctor nods slowly. "I am sorry, but it's the two only kind of medicine that we have available".

"Isn't there any other option, any treatment we can try ?" Zac is squeezing my hand, looking at the doctor.

"Well, there is always the possibility of a bone marrow transplant. But it is a very invasive and risky procedure". The doctor say. Those are the reasons we have never done this.

Zac looks at me. "You think Meri would be ready to do that ? She is right, I mean you two is so close, of course she wants to help.. I mean who ..".

"Zac ! Stop. There is a reason we haven't tried .. and it has nothing to do with Meri. It's a big risk, I would need intensive chemo and radiation, I'll lose my hair and the slightest infection could kill me".

"But without it.. what choice do you have ?" He is looking at me, his lip quivering slightly.

I close my eyes for a moment. "See this is why I didn't want to start up anything".

"So you could just give up.. because you had no one to answer to ? Believe me I know it isn't easy, but I am here, we are all here.. but you need to want to fight and not just give in". His voice is shaking slightly.

"I think you two need some time to talk this through alone". The doctor say with a friendly smile and walks toward the door.

Zac nods at him. "Thank you, yeah I think we do".

The doctor leaves and I look at Zac. "Listen, I like you a lot. But I need to do what is right for me. Maybe I am just not meant to.. stick around for much longer. I have thought it through many times and I am okay with that".

"But I am not.. I am not okay with that Lumi". He grabs my hand, a tear escaping his eye.  "Please don't start pushing me away again".

"It's for the best Zac.. you'll just end up more hurt when..".

He holds up a hand. "No, do not say that.. I told you we will fight it.. dammit Lumi I need you to fight with me, not against me".

"I am tired of fighting Zac.. so very tired". I shake my head. It is sweet of him, it really is. But I am to scared. I can't handle the idea of the pain, the fear, the chemo.

"So.. what are you saying ? To bad.. bye bye. You are giving up ?" His voice is choking up.

I shake my head. "I am sorry".


	45. Crying his eyes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac is upset

*Meri*  
"It's okay Zac.. I am sure she didn't mean it.. she is just scared and upset right now". I try padding his back, looking helplessly at Tom. Zac had show up, telling us that Lumi kind of broke up with him and now he's crying out his eyes on the couch.

"She think she is protecting you". Tom tries, but nothing seems to make him cry any less.

I shake my head. I feel really sorry for him.. and honestly I want to grab Lumi and shake her.. what the hell is she thinking ?

"I just thought..". Zac tries to speak between sobs. "She had just stopped pushing me away.. I thought she got that she can trust me.. that she knew that I am not running away".

Sitting down on the edge of the couch I rub his back. "She has a very hard time trusting that anyone could want her.. give her time, she will come around if you keep showing her".

He nods sitting up and I hand him some paper towel to dry of his eyes and nose. "Yeah, I have to show her.. make her see without a doubt that I am serious.. that I am not going anywhere".

"No Zac". Tom is shaking his head frantically. "That might have the opposite effect".

"What ?" I look from one to another. "What did you want to do Zac ?"

Tom glance at Zac, then look at me. "He is considering proposing to her.. Can you see her running for the hills ?"

"Oh". Is kind of all I can say. It's a very sweet thought. But not the right thing to do right now. "That's.. big".

"It would show her that I mean it.. that I want her no matter what". Zac looks about to cry again. "She wouldn't want me..".

Tom squat down in front of him. "Zac sweetie, she just broke up with you.. not the time to propose".

"Zac it's not that she wouldn't want you". I pat his leg. "It's just the wrong time to do it".

"But how then ? I can't lose her". He looks so utterly lost.

I smile at him. "Let me go talk to her, maybe I can make her come to her senses again".

"I'll go with you". Tom say. "Zac.. maybe you better stay here".

"Nope, not happening". Zac shakes his head, getting up from the couch. "I am coming with you".

I nod. "Just wait outside while I talk to her first.. both of you".

————————————————————————————————————

"Hi siskoni.. how are you holding up ?" It is clear to sweetheart she has been crying, even if she is trying to hide it.

She shrugs. "Well.. holding up I guess.. trying to decide whether to die slowly or spend my life in horrible pain". 

"Sweetie don't say that.. I know you have said no earlier, but I am more than willing to do the marrow transplant. I know it's a risk, but better to take a risk fighting than to just give up". I say walking over to her.

"I know you are sis.. I .. I am scared.. what if it goes wrong ? What if it hurts ? What if it hurts you ?" She looks at me with big scared eyes.

I fold my arms around her. "There will be pain, but you are in pain now. It can go wrong, but very rarely.. and if you do nothing it will go wrong.. and me.. I'll be okay".

She buries her face against my shoulder. "I am such a mess sis.. I keep ruining everything.. I even broke up with Zac.. Finally something good happens and I ruin it".

"I know you did. He has been crying his eyes out on Tom's couch". I rub her back. "That man loves you, like truly loves you.. he would do anything for you".

*Lumi*  
He loves me ? No he can't love me.. not for real. I am not really loveable. "Doesn't matter I fucked it up".

"No you didn't.. he is willing to do anything to get you back". Meri say softly, smiling at me.

"Well he shouldn't.. He'll just end up getting hurt". I shake my head. "I don't want to see him hurt".

The door opens and Zac strides in, followed by Tom. "Well baby, what about you let me decide for myself if I want to take that chance ?"

"Zac ! I can't let you waste Your time on me". I look down shaking my head.

Then I feel Meri get of the bed and seconds later someone much heavier sit down and I hear Zac voice, it's warm and caring, but demanding. "Look at me baby".

"Don't think you can come here bossing me around wookie". I still look up at him though.

"Stop arguing.. I am not wasting my time.. time spend with you are never wasted baby". He reach up to gently cup my face in is big hand. "I am not leaving you".

It is just the proverbial straw, I collapse against him, sobbing and he holds me ever so gently.. stroking my back. "Please don't leave me Zac.. no matter how hard I might fight you, please fight for me.. I need you".

"I am here baby, always.. no matter what I will fight for you, for us". He gently rocks me. "But please.. give it a try.. fight this.. if not for yourself, then for me.. for Your parents.. for Meri".

"Okay". I mumble. I don't know were it even comes from, but suddenly I feel like I do need to fight. "If you promise to hold my hand the whole way through".

"Always baby.. I already told you that. I will always be here.. always hold Your hand". He takes my hand and lifts it to his lips, pressing a kiss to it.

Meri comes running over, hugging both me and Zac. Kissing first my cheek, then his. "Thank you.. Thank you so much".


	46. He would go bald for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac would do anything for Lumi

*Zac*  
After talking things through, Meri and Tom decides to go out for dinner. I think they want to talk through what this procedure will mean for Meri. And it gives me and Lumi a bit of alone time too.

I have noticed that Lumi seem a lot more quiet than usual, and I sit down on the edge of her bed. "Soo.. are you feeling okay about this ?".

"No, I am scared shitless.. I am afraid to get my hopes up for no reason. What if it doesn't help, what if it has no effect at all ?" She say shaking her head.

"I get that you are scared.. it's totally understandable baby". I put my arm around her and she leans on my shoulder. "But as far as I understood the doctor, this can only make it better".

She sigh. "Yeah if the chemo and radiation don't kill me before we get there".

"You are strong baby, you can make it.. we can make it". I tell her. Honestly I am as scared as she is, but I need to be here and support her, to be her rock.

"I'll go bald and you will find me ugly and unattractive". She is shaking her head. "How can I expect you to stay then ?"

I run my fingers through her hair. "You could never be ugly baby, to me you will always be beautiful".

"Sure you say that now.. but it's something else living it". She pouts. "I'll lose my hair".

"I'll shave mine of then.. then we match". I say.. knowing I would do that if it will help her the least.

She looks up at me and starts giggling. "Please don't Zac.. I am pretty sure bald is not a good look on you".

"Are you sure ? I think I could rock a bald head". I say laughing. To be honest I think I would look dump bald, but I would still do it for her.

"Nope Zac.. Sorry but bald is one look you can't rock". She reach up to gently touch my cheek. "But generally you do rock".

I lean into her touch, breathing in slowly. "Well I'll take that then".

"I know it sounds vain and superficial.. but honestly I can't stand the thought of losing my hair". She snuggles into me, like she is seeking my warmth.

"I get you baby, it's okay to feel that way.. it's okay to be scared". I pull her closer. "You know what, I am scared too. I don't care if you lose Your hair, but I am scared".

"Thank you for saying that.. I almost started feeling like I was the only one who was scared and everyone else is so brave". She mumbles against me.

I kiss the top of her head. "Oh no, I don't think I have ever been this scared baby. I am just trying to be strong for you".

"I need you to be strong.. to be my rock. Even when I am going to be impossible". she whispers, sounding almost nervous.

I take a deep breath. "Always baby, because I love you".

Holding my breath, I am about to say that she doesn't have to answer me, but then she smiles softly. "I.. I love you too".

"You do ?" I just stare at her, my heart fluttering like crazy. "No that sounded weird.. sorry ! I just didn't expect you to say it back".

"I do Zac". She giggles softly. "Believe me, it's not something I say easily.. Actually my father is the only man I ever told that".

I just pull her into me, holding her tight. I am overwhelmed in a good way and so proud that she bestows this honour on me, that she lets me into her heart.

"Are you crying Zac ?" She asks softly.

"Sorry". I sniffle against her shoulder. Is she going to laugh at me ? Think me weak ? "I am a libra, I can't help it".

*Lumi*  
"You are crying.. because I said it back ?" This is officially the sweetest thing ever.

He nods slowly, look into my eyes. "Sorry if it's not very masculine, but I kind of tende to cry easily".

"Not at all Zac.. To me it is much more masculine to admit to your feelings and show vulnerability than to hide it". I tell him, finding him more attractive than ever before right now.

He smiles brightly, and I can't help leaning into kiss him, his hands tightening their grip on me, holding me as close as possible.

There is something I have wanted to ask him, but I haven't really been much alone with him lately and when I have I have forgotten because other things popped up. "Zac.. what really happened that day ? The guy Tom hit".

"I am not sure how much I should say. I mean it is kind of between Meri and Tom.. Maybe you should ask her instead or you mom". He looks a little nervous.

"Meri just brushes me of, saying it was nothing and not to worry. And mom, she is not talking, she just gets this.. look on her face.. so please ?" I look at him. Tom better be behaving or I'll need to kick his ass, I don't care how sick I am.

He rubs his neck. "Well, apparently Tom was not in the best mood.. something with a School friend writing Meri in a way he didn't like.. this guy grabs Meri, won't let her go and he insults Tom.. he kind of blew a fuse".

"Do I need to kick his ass ?" I have a feeling Tom should be happy I weren't there when it happened.

"I think that it's best you let themself figure it out". He bites his lip. "Tom was out of line, but he didn't hurt Meri.. he wouldn't.. so I think you should let them work through it. Focus on yourself".

I know he is right, but I just can't stand seeing Meri get hurt. And honestly I am very much disappointed in Tom. "I know you are right, but she don't deserve that. Tom has no reason to be jealous".

"I know and I told him, if he keeps it up he will lose her". He sigh. "I think he should get some help with those jealousy demons.. but maybe he isn't ready".

I can't help smiling, what a bright and sensitive man I have. Then I lean in to kiss him lovingly.


	47. Tom looses everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks later

*Meri*  
  I am sitting in Tom's office, working on a paper for school. Tom is out walking Bobby and I try getting work done, ignoring the flashing numbers telling me that someone is trying to get my attention on messenger.

Lumi has started on the hard treatment to break down her own bone marrow and her immune defences, making her ready to receive mine and tomorrow I am starting on the medicine that will send it into my blood.

My father is on his way, and should arrive later today. I am looking very much forward to seeing him again. And for him to meet Tom.

Me and Tom has been doing good, there has only been a few little comments showing hints of jealousy since that incident. All over me still having Daniel on messenger. I have explained that I don't like making a scene, as I have classes with the guy. I rather just ignore his unwanted comments, and keep to being friendly and talking school stuff on my part. Also I still don't know if he is just very friendly and a bit weird or there is more to it.

Elseway things have been going great. Tom is currently doing some voice work, but that is just a couple of hours a day, so he is still mostly home.

I hear the front door open and Bobby running through the house, probably searching for me. Then a few minutes later I hear Tom's footsteps and I instantly know that this is wrong, very wrong.

The door is flung open and Tom strides in, a pissed look on his face. He slams my phone down on the table. "Care to explain this Meri ?"

"Explain what Tom ?" I must have left my phone in the kitchen.

"The messages from that guy.. Daniel.. What do you have going on with him ? And don't you fucking lie to me". He is breathing in shallow half gasps.

I shake my head, honestly Tom kind of scares me right now. It's a bit like seeing Loki, an angry Loki, standing in front of me. "Nothing but School work Tom, I swear. And I haven't seen the messages".

"Let me enlighten you then.. 'It was a pleasure seeing you today my beautiful, hope you enjoyed it too'.. was it a pleasure Meri ? Or this 'I know you are with him, but a man can dream' or my favorite. 'Sorry but isn't he a bit to old for someone like you my beautiful ?' Why is he writing those things ? What did you do with him today ?" His voice sounds thick, like he almost can't get it out.

Shit ! Why have he written me like that ? I mean it was a pleasure seeing me today ? "Tom seriously.. I have no idea what he is talking about.. seeing me today, he walked past me in the hallway and said hi.. I.. I smiled at him and answered back, that's all".

"You really want me to believe that ? Seriously ? Can't you see how this looks ? What people would say ?" His entire body is trembling slightly.

"I don't care what people say Tom". I shake my head, getting up from the chair, as I star to collect my things. "But I do care that you don't trust me enough to ask before jumping to conclusions".

He looks like he is fighting to keep control. "How can I trust you when you keep talking to a guy who clearly just wants to get in Your pants.. when you don't care how it makes me look".

"I told you Tom.. I have classes with this guy and has to do assignments with him. I didn't want to make a scene". I feel like crying. "But he never wrote like this before".

"Stop making it sound okay.. it not fucking okay.. you are making me look like an idiot". His voice is getting considerably louder, and the veins in his neck and forehead is now very visible.

I shake my head. "So all you care about is how it makes you look ? Does others opinion really matter that much to you ?"

"I have an image, if people laugh at me it will ruin my image". He looks somewhere in between crying or exploding in rage. "Being with you is already bad for my image, your..".

"You know what Tom, you don't have to worry about that any longer.. you and me are so done". I grab my things. "This.. this I can't handle".

He grabs my arm. "What ?! No.. no no you can't.. you are mine Meri".

"No Tom, I am not a thing you can own". I try to pull free. "Let me go Tom".

"No you are not going, stay.. we need to talk this through.. to..".

I shake my head pulling hard at my arm, but he pull back making me drop my things on the floor. "Tom it's over, we are over.. please stop".

"It's not over Meri, you can't leave me". His grip tightens and he looks in panic. It actually hurt and I cry out in pain. Instantly Bobby comes flying baring his teeth at Tom, growling. Tom looks totally baffled and lets me go.

I quickly pick up my things and scratches Bobby behind the ear. "Thanks boy".

Tom looks like he is going to cry, but at least it seems that Bobby shocked the anger out of him. "I am so sorry baby.. I never meant to hurt you.. I .. I can't lose you.. please.. I didn't mean to..".

"Tom get help.. like serious and professional help". I shake my head. "I can't deal with this anger and jealousy, especially not right not. I am sorry Tom.. I love you, but we can't be together".

"I will.. I promise". He kind of trail after me to the front door like a lost puppy. "I'll do whatever Meri, anything to win you back".

I stop and turn, taking of his grandmothers ring. "Here, you better get this back".

He shakes his head and gently take my hand. Closing it around the ring. "No, keep it. It's a reminder that I love you and I will fight for you.. for us".

"Okay". I put it back on, I can't get myself to throw it back in his face. I do love him and I hope he gets the help he needs, then maybe.. I walk out the door. "Take care Tom".

"You too Meri". He mumbles and I hurry of, the look on his face standing there in the doorway is to heartbreaking.


	48. Creepy stalker in the making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their father arrives

*Lumi*  
"Iskä !" I hold out my arms as I see my father walk through the door. I have always been a daddy's girl.

"Kultsi". He booms, walking briskly over to my bed hugging me in that way that makes me feel like a little girl again. "How are you feeling ?"

I snuggle into his strong embrace. "I am okay daddy, everything considered. But I am really happy to see you".

"I am sorry I couldn't be here earlier Kultsi, but you know how work is". He say, smiling warmly at me. "So mom is telling me that you found yourself a good man ?"

I feel my cheeks flushing slightly. My father's approval means everything to me. "I did iskä.. he is the best.. in some way he reminds me of you".

"I am looking forward to meeting him Kultsi, if he can tame my little lynx he has to be some kind of man". He grins at me, making me blush even more.

"Daddy !" I giggle. I know Zac is very nervous about meeting him and I hope my father is going to behave. "I am not that bad".

He chuckles. "You are strong and stubborn and no one messes with you. That is only a good thing my girl".

There is a light knock on the door and Zac's face poke in. "Hi Zac, come on in and meet my father".

"Yeah come on in son and let me see the man who my wife and daughters speaks so highly of". My father say waving him in.

I have to choke down a laugh when Zac steps in. His hair is neatly combed and he is wearing new jeans with a dark blue shirt and a tie. He definitely want to make an impression.

"It's an honour to meet you Mr Saarela". Zac walks over, holding out his hand to my father. He looks calm, but I can see in his eyes that he is nervous.

"First of all call me Gabriel and secondly, in this family we hug". My father pull  a kind of surprised looking Zac into a big hug. "And nice to meet you too Zac".

After the hug Zac comes over to hug me, giving me a very chaste kiss. I instantly reach up to ruffle his hair. Then I whisper. "Just be yourself love".

"Hey it took me forever to get it under control". He say, trying to smooth down his hair.

My father chuckle and pads Zac's shoulder. "Relax son, I am not dangerous".

"Sorry, I am not so.. used to this, I might be a bit nervous". Zac bites his lip, sending my father an apologetic smile.

My father sends me a quick glance, that tells me that so far he likes Zac. "It's okay Zac, I remember the first time meeting my father in law, I was close to pissing my pants.. he was a priest and I was so scared I would swear".

*Meri*  
"Iskä". I almost cry out, as I walk through the door, seeing my father talking and laughing with Lumi and Zac.

"Hani, come hug Your old dad". My father holds out his arms, and I run right into them, letting him squeeze me for a moment, hoping he can push the broken pieces back together.

I turn to look at Zac, after my father lets me go. "Zac, I think Tom could really use you right now.. could you please..".

"No, problem". He seems to instantly get what happened. "Don't worry Meri, I am on my way".

I kisses Lumi and hugs my father, telling him that he looks forward to seeing him soon again. The he leaves quickly. I want Tom to be safe, and think that he needs a friend right now.

"Tom ? Isn't that Your man ?" My father ask, looking at me.

I can't control my feelings and I shake my head, as the tears start streaming down my face. "Not any longer, I just broke up with him".

"Oh no Meri". Lumi holds out her arms, pulling me into her. "Was it the jealousy again ?"

I nod against her shoulder. "He totally lost it, like completely and he wouldn't let me go. Bobby defended me, and it was like it snapped him out of it. He was sorry but I just couldn't".

"Do I need to go kick his ass, you know I will do it right ?" I can hear in Lumi's voice that she is angry.

"Meri, did this guy hurt you in any way ? Did he put his hands on you ? Because if he did..". My father sounds all calm and collected, but I can hear the anger just underneath.

I shake my head again, pushing back the tears. "No, he would never harm me. He even had a reason to be jealous. But I can't deal with not being trusted and with those outbursts. I told him to get help.. I hope he will".

"You still love him so much". Lumi say, hugging me again. "Okay, I won't hurt him then".

My father gets up, hugging us both. "Just promise me Hani, that you won't go back to him unless he gets help, and he works through that, I do not want to bury my daughter due to some crazy guy".

"It's no that bad dad, but I promise I won't. I just can't deal with that". I know Tom would never really hurt me.

He nods slowly. "I know you are a smart girl Meri, and I trust Your judgement".

"Thanks dad". I send him a small smile. I know why this scares him. His cousin was killed by a jealous boyfriend when he was just a big kid. It totally broke his aunt.

"You said he had a reason to be jealous ? Which reason Meri ?" Lumi looks at me, like she is reading me. "Don't say it's that snake Daniel".

I sigh. "I forgot my phone in the kitchen, a message popped up on the screen when Tom walked in, there were several others that I hadn't read. These was much worse than before".

"Sweetie, you need to block his ass". She holds up her hand as I am about to say something. "Nope.. I know you feel it is awkward with School and everything, but that guy is a creepy stalker in the making".

I nod. "I know.. I know".


	49. Sick and scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week later

*Meri*  
"Meri.. Meri, stop for a moment.. I just want to talk". Fuck it's Daniel calling my name, and I have nowhere to escape.

I blocked him after the day I broke up with Tom. He has tried talking to me a couple of time since, but I managed to avoid him.

"What is it Daniel ?" I stop and turn to face him, when I realise that I can't get away.

He smiles at me like we are best friends. "How is you sister doing ? Ready for her transplant ?"

Turned out his mom is a nurse at the hospital. "It's going fine, thanks.. and talking of my sister, I have to go visit her".

"It's such a great thing you are doing, giving her your marrow, you are a wonderful person". He reach out to caress my arm and I back off.

"Not really, she is my sister, my twin.. everyone would have done the same". I am backing away slowly.

He just follows me, a smile on his face. "So you dumped that old fart... was it over me ? I saw it on the net".

Tom had actually gone out, telling that I had left him and that it was all his fault, that he had messed up and was getting help now, so he could be the man I deserved. I know Zac helped him find a therapist and that he is working hard on his problem. "It wasn't like that".

"You should find yourself a younger man, someone Your own age my pretty". He looks at me like I am supposed to say yes Thank you.

I shake my head. "I am not going to find myself any man, and I really have to go. I have to go get my medicine".

"I am here, if you need to talk.. or more". He sends me a sleazy grin and I hurry of as fast as I can.

—————————————————————————————————————

"How are you feeling ?" I sit down on the chair beside Lumi's bed, looking at her. She looks so weak and pale laying there in the bed, the chemo and radiation is really doing a number on her.

As her immune system is totally screwed we can only visit her wearing protective clothes and after being cleaned of any bacteria. If you have as much as a runny nose, you are not welcome.

She sends me a weak smile. "Well, as good as it is possible in my situation I guess".

"Luckily we are almost there siskoni, just about a week and you will be done with this and just need to heal". I tell her softly. I can't wait to see her back on her feet.

"Yeah I guess so". She sighs. "So have you heard from Tom ?"

I shake my head. "No not from him personally, but Zac is keeping me updated. He seems to be doing well".

"Yeah Zac seems to think he is the.. boss or something, taking charge of everything". She huffs.

"Stop it Lumi, you love him taking care of you, you just don't want to admit it". I tell her, shaking my head. 

She is blowing hot and cold, leaving poor Zac a nervous wreck. It's of course because of all the changes in her body and the fear, but it's about time she stops trying to push him away.

She looks about to protest, but the she sigh. "I do, but look at me. I look like I am already dead, I have lost ten pounds and my hair.. I am hideous".

"No you are NOT". I pull her in for a gentle hug. "And Zac don't think that either".

"He is just being nice". She shake her head in despair and pull at her hair, a lump coming of in her hand. "See, it's disgusting".

I get why she hate it, I would hate it too. But she is more than her hair and her looks. "It's okay sweetie. It'll grow back".

*Lumi*  
About ten minutes after Meri has left I hear the door open and I instantly know it's Zac. "Leave me alone wookie, I am sleeping".

"Yeah I can hear that darling". He chuckles softly. "Is my best girl having a bad day ?"

"Not any worse than the others, which mean I feel like hell". I grumble and look at him. I can't believe he hasn't run away yet.

He sits down beside me, and take my hand kissing it. He is reluctant to kiss me on the lips, fearing he could pass on some bacteria or virus. "I got you something baby. A present".

  "A present ? For me ?" I bite my lip, I do love getting presents.

He pull a little bag from behind his back. "It has been cleaned and disinfected so it's safe for you".

I stick my hand into the back, pulling out a pink cap saying 'bad hair day'. I look up at Zac. "Really ?"

"Yeah.. I thought it was.. funny and.. cute". He looks all nervous now.

I giggle and put it on. "And it is".

"Damn baby you scared me there.. for a moment I thought you had lost Your humour". He say, as a huge smile spreads on his face. "I hope you like the other thing too then".

"The other thing ? Is there another thing ?" I look around wondering where it is.

He nod and swallow, fiddling with his hands. "Look inside the cap, there is a small hidden pocket".

Suddenly my heart beats much faster than it should and I hold my breath, turning over the hat. There it is, the little pocket and I hold my hand under it, shaking it lightly and out falls a diamond ring.

I stare at it. It is a diamond band, with a pink heart shaped diamond, surrounded by small clear ones. It's so beautiful that I let out a small gasp. Shit does this mean what I think it does ?

"Zac !? Is this what it looks like ?" He couldn't, could he ? Do I want him to ? Shit ! What to say if he. My heart and thoughts are running amok.

Actually my heart is literally beating up a frenzy, making the monitor let out a howling alarm.

"Are you okay ?" Zac looks all worried and a doctor comes running, but before he can say anything I hold up the ring, and he just smile and turn of the alarm, leaving us alone again.

I breathe in deeply, holding up the ring. "Yes.. Zac what is this ?"

"A ring".

"What kind of ring ?"

"It's an.. engagement ring". He quickly hold up his hand, to stop me from saying anything. "Please let me explain, before you.. say anything".

I bite my lip, why is he doing this ? "Zac you can't be.. it's so fast and.. I am sick.. I mean I could actually die you know. Right now any little germ could kill me".

"But that is why.. I know you probably want to kick me right now and call me all kinds of not so nice things". He breathes in deeply and he is clearly struggling with his emotions. "I can't.. If I never got to do this it would kill me.. I am not saying we should get married now or any time soon.. But I want to know that.. if something should happen.. that we.. that I..".

I swallow.. not know to do with myself. "Are you saying that you are .. ? That you want to... ?"

He grabs my hand, looking very determined. "Lumi, I know it's fast, but Baby I will hold Your hand. I will hug you, even tighter when you push me away. I will stay, even longer when you ask me to go. I will love you even more when you are sick, hurt and scared. I Will be here through thick and thin, through sickness and health. I will see you fight, and fight with you. I admire Your strength.. you are my warrior queen. Baby, let me hold you hand and take a bit of the pain. Lumi .. will you marry me.. some day ?"

"Zac.. I..".


	50. And her answer is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Lumi say ?

*Zac*  
Honestly I am holding my breath waiting for her to say something. Maybe I shouldn't have, maybe it's to much. I just.. well I saw the ring in a window and thought that it was exactly the kind of ring Lumi would love. Suddenly it hit me that she could actually die. I might never get a chance to buy a ring like that, to propose to her, to call her mine.

I had found myself standing in the middle of the street crying, making people look at me like I was some freak. And I went inside and bought it, wondering how to give it to her.

And thinking about it I realised how crushed I would be if I never got the chance to tell her. To prove that I am series and in this for the long run. And I decided to put my heart and soul out there. No matter what she say, I have made my intentions and feelings clear.

But now after asking I realised that a rejection might crush me as well, and part of me regret asking. "Lumi ? Baby say something".

"You.. did you just propose to me ?" She is staring at me, then at the ring.

"Yeah.. I guess I did". I move my hands, wringing them, unable to keep still.

She look into my eyes, like she is seeking some answer. "Is this because you think I will die anyway, and you wan't to make the dying girl happy ?"

"What ? No". I shake my head, and grab her hand. "Lumi I love you, I am here for you. Actually this might be a bit selfish.. I wanted to at least have the honour of asking you to be mine.. I am serious about this baby".

"Zac I..".

"It's okay.. I know it was kind of crazy.. I am missing that filter sometime.. I shouldn't have put you in this situation.. I'm sorry.. Let's just forget it..".

She clamps a hand over my mouth. "Could you shut the fuck up for a second wookie and let me answer ?"

I nod and she slowly remove her hand from my mouth. "Sorry.. very nervous".

"Zac I know know this is crazy.. and very fast..". She holds up her hand to stop me from speaking. "But.. yes.. Oh God yes".

It's my time to look confused. "It's okay I.. wait what ? You said yes ? As in yes".

"Yeah I said yes, are you going to put that beautiful ring on my finger ?" She sends me a cheeky smile.

"Sure baby, there is nothing I want to do more". I know I am crying, but I don't care. I gently take the ring and slip it on her finger. "Do you think a single kiss would be okay ?"

She looks a the ring smiling. "You better kiss me real good wookie".

"That I can do". I slip one hand around her back, the other one cradling the back of her head, putting everything into that one kiss, not knowing when to be able to kiss her properly again.

————————————————————————————————————

Gabriel stops the rented car in front of the school and look at me. "Do you have the picture ?"

I hold up my phone. "Lumi send it to me".

"If he shows up, we'll take a little talk with him. Tell him that Meri is not interested and he needs to keep a distance. Maybe scare him a little if needed". He looks out the window.

"Yup". Lumi had told me about Meri's problems with this guy stalking her. He had been the reason for Tom's blow up and she had told him to stay away, but he didn't seem to listen.

Gabriel fiddles with his keys. "Honestly part of me wants to slap him around a bit.. from what Lumi says this guy is.. not right in the head".

"You think he could be dangerous ?" I mean I am all for telling the guy to take there steps back, but I don't want to end in a fight.

"Well not to us.. men like him are always cowards when faced by someone their own size. But I need to see him, I need to know if he is a danger to my girl".

I point out the window. "There he is, with the green backpack".

"Okay let me do the talking.. just stand and look.. Big and scary". Gabriel say grinning at me, as he gets out the car.

I follow him. "Standing I can do. Big I can do.. scary ? Not so sure about that".

"Just don't smile and wag your tail like a puppy". He say winking at me, walking towards the young man.

"Wag my tail like a puppy ? What is that supposed to mean ?" I ask, walking two steps behind him.

Gabriel just laughs. "Yeah that look you get every time you look at Lumi.. That's wagging Your tail".

We get in the guys path and he glares at us. "Get out of my way".

"Daniel Peters ? Would that happen to be you ?" Gabriel ask. I step slightly to the side, crossing my arms on my chest, hoping that I look just a bit imposing.

"Yeah, what is it to you gramps". He say glaring at first Gabriel, then me. "What do you and Your boyfriend want ?"

The kid is tall, around 6'2, but he is lanky and longlimmed and he looks like either of us could easily tie him into a pretzel. 

Gabriel just smile at him. "Let me introduce myself and my friend here, I am Gabriel, Meri and Lumi's father, this is Lumi's fiance Zac.. and we hear that you have a little problem understanding what Meri is saying to you".

"She likes me.. I can see it in her eyes". He huffs. "And now when she finally got rid of that old boring guy she was hanging with she'll see me.. she just need time to realise".

"Sorry kid, you need to face the fact that she don't want you and she is never going to". Gabriel say, shaking his head.

Daniel gives me an evil glare, pushing past me. "I'll show you".

I look at Gabriel. "Did we just make everything worse ?"


	51. Second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days later

*Meri*  
I am on my way to my parents rental car in the underground parking lot at the hospital. My father told me I could take it as I need to get home and finish some homework before school tomorrow. It will be my last day for at least a week, the day after tomorrow we are starting the transfusion, so I am turning in some extra assignments.

My parents wanted to stay with Lumi a little longer, as she is very weak now and scared. Zac it with her too, actually he is almost all of the time. He is only leaving when the hospital staff kicks him out. What he did, proposing to her like that, it's the most romantic thing ever and I pray they will get their happily ever after.

I hate these places, too much darkness, to many corners and to much dust. Didn't I hear a sound ? No probably it's just my imagination. Then my phone starts buzzing and I jump like half a meter. "Fuck !"

Pulling out the phone I see that it is Tom calling. It is the first time he has contacted me. I accept the call, unlocking the car. "Hi Tom, what do I owe the honour ?"

"I miss you Meri, I miss you so badly it hurts". His voice is emotional, and he sounds like he has been crying.

"Oh..". I don't really know what to say. I hate hearing him sounding this sad. And I miss him too, but I am not sure we are good for each other, and I don't want to give him false hope. "How are you doing with the therapy ? Is the doctor good ?"

He breathes in deeply, steadying himself. "Yeah, it's going really good. I..I have found out why I was so scared to lose you and he says that I.. I should be able to control the jealousy in the future if I keep up working on it". He goes quiet for a moment. "Sorry I called, I just wanted to hear Your voice".

"It's okay Tom.. oh just a second". I click my phone into the hands free speaker. Happy to have a moment to collect myself, hearing his voice, especially this pleading.. It's hard for me not to drive directly to his house and forgive everything. "I'm back, I just needed to plug you in, så I have my hands free for driving".

"Is it a bad time ? I don't want to be a bother". He say softly.

I drive to the exit ramp. "No, it's fine. I am just on my way home from the hospital. I have some homework I need to get done before taking time off for the transplant".

"I am so sorry I fucked up Meri.. I should have been there for this. To hold Your hand and comfort you". His voice starts getting thick, like he might start crying again.

"It's okay Tom, please don't cry". I am not sure I can handle him crying. "It's a fairly small procedure. I'll be okay".

I turn out on the street, somehow it seems oddly deserted. "I know Meri, I have been reading everything about the procedure. But I still wanted to be there".

"Thank you Tom.. for wanting to". It touches me, because I know he means it.

"Always darling". He become quiet for a moment, but his breathing tells me that there is more he wants to say. "Meri.. I was thinking.. would you consider.. Can I.. ask you on a date ? Whatever you want to do. Start over, no expectations".

Do I want to ? I miss him so badly, hearing his voice like this even more. "Okay Tom, we can do that.. but if you ever flip like that again, we are done, no third chances".

"Thank you darling". His voice lights up with happiness. "I promise you, it will never happen again".

I am about to say something, when my car is hit hard from behind and I am smacked in the head by the airbag, screaming out in shock and pain.

*Tom*  
"MERI ! What is happening". I call out in panic as I hear a high noise and her scared screams.

"Someone rammed into my car". She gasps. Then there is another loud sound and the line goes dead.

"MERI.. MERI.. FUCK". What happened ? And where is she ? I have to find her.

I grab my jacket and my keys and halfway run out the door, jumping into my car. I try calling her several times, but there is no contact to her phone.

Not knowing what else to do I drive to her apartment. There is no car there. So I slowly drive towards the hospital, as I expected that is where she was on her way from.

My heart is hammering in my chest, feeling like it it's about to burst with fear. My mind keep making up crazy stories about what happened.

I feel guilty for talking to her while she was driving, even though she put me on hands free, it would still take some of her attention. I am never going to forgive myself if she is hurt.

"Please be okay Meri.. I don't care if you won't take me back, just be okay baby". I am talking to myself, trying to keep myself together and not give in to the fear.

Up ahead I see the flashing lights of police, fire trucks and an ambulance. My heart literally stops for a moment. "Oh God no, please let it be someone else".

I hate hoping for someone else to be hurt, but the idea that it could be Meri is already crushing me slowly.

The I see the smoke and the crumbled up, burned out car. The backdoor to the ambulance is close and it is slowly driving of, no sirenes or lights, like a pale shadow leaving for another world.

I break and jump out my car. Grabbing the arm of the nearest police officer. "Please I need to know who was in the car and if they are okay ?"

"I can't just tell you". He looks at me and his eyes go wide. "Oh you are Loki.. I mean Tom Hiddleston".

"Please I am scared that it could be a friend". I look at him, giving it my everything.

He sigh. "Seemed to be a Young woman, but hard to say for sure, the body was in a pretty bad shape".


	52. The heartbreaking truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumi refuses to believe the truth

*Zac*  
I run out into the hospital waiting room. Tom texted me to come out there right away, that it was very important. I look up at the tv screen, some accident, car smashed and burned with the driver inside.

Tom comes walking in, white as a sheet, his eyes wild looking. "Zac please tell me Meri is in there, that she came back".

"Uh no.. she left about an hour ago". He closes his eyes. "Tom ! What is wrong Tom".

"I was talking to her.. she was driving". The tears has started streaming down his face. "There was a loud noise and she screamed, said someone dumped her car from behind. Then another sound and the line went dead". He points to the tv screen. "Please tell me that not her car".

I look at the screen again. Fuck ! Oh no. I swallow. "I.. it could be.. maybe it's not, it could be someone else".

"She can't be dead Zac.. oh God.. what if it's her ?" He looks so scared and desperate and I pull him in for a hug.

"I am sure she is okay Tom". My voice comes out as a weak whisper, and my knees almost buckle when I realise what it would mean. There would be no transplant, no way to heal Lumi. No.. no she can't be dead, God wouldn't be that cruel.

We stand there for a while, not really knowing what to do. Just as I am going to suggest that we ask at the reception if she has been brought there, two police officers steps through the door and walk up to the receptionist.

I shake my head slightly, hoping and praying. Feeling my heart shatter when the receptionist points to us.

"The receptionist tells us that you are the finance of one Lumi Saarela ?" One of the officers look at me and I nod. "And her parents is here too ? Could you ask them to come out here ?"

I nod taking my phone and calling Gabriel, telling them to get down her. Tom is standing completely petrified, like he is hoping everything will go away.

As we wait, Tom starts shaking his head slowly, muttering to himself and I honestly fear for his sanity.

Finally her parents show up and the officers takes their hats in their hands, one steps forward, fiddling with his hat. "Mr and Mrs Saarela, I am sorry to inform you that there has been an accident. Your daughter Meri's car was pushed of the road and into a concrete wall. There was nothing to do to help her. I am sorry for Your loss".

I don't know if it's Tom or her mother who lets out the most heartbreaking sound. I let Gabriel to care for his wife, while I catch Tom as he falls to his knees sobbing.

I feel like my inside is freezing over. The thought of Lumi's face when we have to tell her crushes my heart. And the knowledge that she is now without a donor it pulls out my soul and rips it apart.

"I lost her.. I lost her". Tom is repeating it like a prayer between sobs. I truly wish I could lessen his pain, but all I can do is to hold him.

How are we going to get through this.

——————————————————————

"What are we going to do ? Without a donor it's only a matter of time before we lose Lumi too". I look at Gabriel as we stand outside her room.

A doctor had to give both Tom and Aliisa something to make them relax. They are now sleeping deeply, and we decided we had to go tell Lumi.

"She is strong, I'll get tested, and Aliisa too, one of us might be a good enough match". The look in his eyes tell me there is only on right answer.

" I am sure we'll find a solution". I say, padding his shoulder.

As we walk inside, Lumi sits up, looking at us. "Okay who cancelled Christmas".

  "We have something bad to tell you kultsi". Gabriel say softly, sitting down beside her. "Meri had an accident on her way home".

"Is she okay ?" She only looks slightly worried and I hurry to her other side, taking her hand.

Gabriel shakes his head, clearing his throat. "No, I am sorry Lumi, we lost her. She is dead".

"No". She say, like it makes it the truth. "She isn't, she can't be".

I squeeze her hand. "I am sorry baby, but it's the truth, the police told us. I am so sorry".

"The are wrong". She claim.

"I know it's hard to accept baby..".

She cuts me off. "No, I am serious Zac. She can't be dead, I can still feel her".


	53. Something is wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something just doesn’t add up

*Tom*  
I am sitting in the hospital bed, trying to make the world start to move again. I am still on some kind of medication, dulling my senses and honestly I am kind of happy about it, I am not sure I would have gotten through the night without it.

This must be what hell feels like. I can't believe she is gone, that I will never see her again, never watch her smile, never feel her lips on mine. It can't be right, they keep telling me there is no doubt, but why does it feel so wrong then ?

There is a small knock on the door and Zac peaks in. "Can I come in Tom ?"

"Yeah sure". I look at my hands. "How is Lumi doing ?"

"She insists that Meri isn't dead". He comes in, no doubt he hasn't slept all night, his face looking tired and drawn. "I have something for you that.. Gabriel thought you might want it back".

He holds out his hand. The ring, my grandmothers ring. It is slightly sodden and I swallow a lump. "I.. I can't bear to look at it".

"It was Your grandmother's right ? You'll regret if you don't keep it". Zac say softly. "But I can keep it for you until you are ready".

Suddenly I notice something. "Stop, give me that ring Zac".

"Sure, here". He looks a bit confused, but hands me the ring.

I turn it in my hand several times, shaking my head. "This isn't it. This isn't my grandmothers ring. It looks like it but it's not the same. The stone had a flaw".

"But this is the ring they say they found on her body". Zac looks even more confused.

"Believe me Zac, I know the ring I gave her, this isn't it.. it's very similar but not the same. Who gave them her things ?" My heart is beating like crazy.

"The hospital.. come on, we need to ask into this". Zac opens the door, waiting for me to follow him.

*Zac*  
"I am sorry Tom". I sigh, the hospital claims that it's her ring and the police say that either someone had exchanged the ring by accident. Or maybe Meri sold the real one and wore a cheap copy. No one seems to want to listen.

At the last comment, I had to hold Tom back physically, or he would have attacked the officer.

"Something is wrong Zac, very wrong". He is shaking his head. "But how do we find out what, when no one believes me ?"

"I agree". I nod. "I believe you when you say it's not the same ring.. and well Lumi keeps insisting she can feel her. But what is going on then ?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "We need to look into this, but we better not tell Lumi and their parents, just in case we are wrong".

I nod. "Good idea, we need to talk to anyone, maybe Luke can help us get the paperwork on the case".

"I'll call him right away, see if we can get our hands on both the accident report and the coroners papers". Tom already has his phone out, pushing in the numbers.

I lean against the wall breathing in deeply. Am I fooling myself here ? Is it about my wanting to save Lumi and to remove the pain from her and her family ? Wanting for Tom to heal. This seem to give him something to focus on.

But it just seems so weird, feels so weird all of this. Like some bad movie or something. I really hope we find the truth, no matter what it is.

  *Meri*  
I slowly wake up, my head pounding like crazy. Where am I ? What happened ? Oh yeah, someone feared de my car ? I slowly open my eyes. This doesn't look like the car or a hospital.. it looks like a bedroom.

I try to move, but find myself restricted. Shit my arms and legs are tied to the bed and I can't really move. What is going on ? i call out into the room. "Hallo ?! Is there anyone here ?"

I hear someone moving and suddenly Daniel leans over me, smiling happily. "There you are my darling. Good morning, you got quite a bump there".

"Daniel ? Where am I ? What happened ?" I look around again. Oh god, he has abducted me.

"Well, I need you to see that you and me belong together and what better way to do that, that to get to know each other better ?" He reach out to stroke my cheek in an almost loving way.

I shy away and he grabs my chin, his voice turning acidic. "Meri, Meri.. you will love me.. If you know what is best for you".

"Daniel please let me go, my sister Lumi is very sick, she needs my bone marrow to survive.. Please I'll go on a date with you, get to know each other". I try smiling at him, hoping he will believe me. Lumi needs me.

He lets go of my face, leaning closer. "Really, if I just let you go, then you will go out with me ?"

"Sure.. I will, I promise. I mean you seem nice and caring. I just think we got of on the wrong foot". I put my best into the act.

He grabs my face harsly almost spitting at me as he screams. "Do you think I am an idiot Meri.. do you really think I am falling for that ?" He lets go, walking towards the door, his voice now cold. "To bad about Your sister though".

"They will look for me, my family and friends..".

"And you handsome actor boyfriend ?" He grins as he turns in the door, looking at me. "Oh no they won't darling".

"What ? Of course they will.. and they know about you". I yell.

He chuckles. "Oh no they won't.. because they think you are dead my dear. Burned to a crisp in a car crash".


	54. Climbing walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day

*Meri*  
So far Daniel hasn't hurt me. He comes in often and sit down to talk to me. It's a bit creepy because he acts like we are on a date or something. I mostly don't answer him, afraid I am going to yell at him and make him angry.

He has shown me the clips from tv, the accident were I supposedly died. My parents grief stricken faces. Tom pale and with red eyes leaving the hospital with Zac. I want to reach for them, to tell them that I am here, that I am alive.

Zac seems to be the one holding everything together, but I had seen his hands shaking and the way his eyes seemed vacant. Without me there is no way to cure Lumi. I need to get to her before it's too late.

The door opens and Daniel walks in. He has some kind of bowl in his hand and a wash cloth over his arm. "Good morning darling, time for your bath".

"Can I shower ?" I don't know whether to be happy or not. So far when I needed the bathroom he brought me there, keeping my hands and legs tied and watching me. I try to hold it in for as long as possible.

He chuckles. "Oh no, I am going to bathe you. To keep you clean and fresh".

"I prefer not to". I mumble, unsure what he wants to do.

"I want you to smell nice and clean when we.. get closer to each other". He say sending me a sleazy smile.

He comes over and sit down beside me, pulling my shirt up, making me try and move my body. I hate him looking at me.

He chuckles again. "I can see it in Your eyes baby, you are scared I am going to rape you now. But I am not, no I can wait till you beg me to take you. I want you to want me.

"Good luck then". It just slips out, but he ignores it. Like I would ever want him in any way.

I close my eyes as he starts washing my body, wanting to be anywhere else. At least he is gentle doing it, but it is degrading and humiliating. And him talking to me like I am his pet or a kid doesn't help.

*Tom*  
"So you think we should go take a look at his house ?" Zac asks me, after I have summed up what we know.

The police rapport gave us some important information. First of all the accident, according to them, happened 10 min after the moment I heard her have an accident. And secondly, the girl in the driver's seat wasn't wearing a seatbelt and Meri always puts it on, even for very short drives.

The coroners rapport didn't give much. The body had been to badly burned, but as it was the car she was seen driving of in and her phone and handbag was found in it there wasn't done any dental control or anything else like that.

I have been looking into her stalker too, and it turns out that he disappeared at the same time that Meri presumably died. He hasn't been to school since. Apparently he is some rich kid, living in a big mansion he inherited after his parents died in a helicopter crash.

"I think we should, go have a look and maybe a little talk with him". I nod. I don't know if he is capable of pulling this off, but he is my first guess.

"Let's go then, and see if we can find out anything". Zac walks briskly towards the door.

—————————————————————————————————————

"Hmm maybe he isn't home". Zac looks at the heavy iron gate and the 7 feet high wall surrounding the mansion. We have been ringing the bell for several minutes without getting an answer.

I look through the gate, then at the wall. "Well if he isn't home, then let's have a look around inside".

"Inside.. how are you going to get..".

I take a couple of steps back, run to the wall, and jump up, getting my hands on the top, swinging my legs over, and letting myself dump down on the other side.

"And you just jumped the wall, the freaking 7 feet wall". He groans.

"Yeah, how else would I get in ?" I look around. "Are you coming Zac ?"

"Coming ? The Wall is 7 feet high Tom.. fucking 7 feet, I am not a ninja like you".

I chuckle, moving to the gate. "Come on Zac, you are big and strong and didn't you use to be a secret agent or something".

"Play one Tom". He huffs. "And yeah big.. I have a whole lot more weight than you to move.. these thing has never been my strong suit".

"You can do it Zac, you just have to believe". I call back, searching for a way to open the gate.

I hear sounds and shuffling outside, telling me he is trying. Then grunts and Zac cursing.

Finally I find it, a secret door in the gate and I open it, peaking out to see Zac tumble down from trying to climb the wall. "Or maybe you don't".

"A door ? There is a door ?" He huffs at he gets to his feet. "You could have told me".

I roll my eyes. "I didn't know if it opened. Come on in and stop complaining".

We walk up to the big house, carefully looking where we are walking. As we reach the greek style porch I start looking through the windows. It definitely looks like he still lives here.

"Can you see anything ? Or anyone ?" Zac ask, stepping up to the other window to have a look inside.

"Nah not really.. it looks like..".

The door suddenly open and we both turn to see Daniel standing there in his pajama, looking like he has been crying a lot lately. "Sorry both what are you doing here ? This is private property".


	55. What do they find ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next

*Zac*  
"So why weren't you opening, when you are home ?" Tom is glaring daggers at Daniel.

He crosses his arms. "What are you and that.. baffoon doing on my property ? How did you even get in ?"

"We jumped the wall". I say, seeing Tom suppress a chuckle. "Why didn't you answer ?"

"It's my right not to answer, especially people I don't want to talk to". He glare at Tom. "But if you want to know, I am in mourning and want to be left alone".

Tom narrow his eyes, glaring at him. "In mourning ? Oh you better not be meaning what I think you mean".

"Sorry she left you for me. But seriously what did you expect ? You could almost be her father, I am her age, and I am very much richer than you".

I quickly grab Tom, afraid he is going to explode, but he just send me a smile. "Thanks Zac, but I am in control. I am not going to choke the bastard even if he deserves it".

"Scared old man, that You can't take me". Daniel chips at Tom, making me want to hit him.

"Oh no". Tom sends him a cold smile. "Scared I can't stop myself and end up killing Your sorry ass".

Daniel makes a face and Tom takes a quick step forward, making the coward flinch. His voice slightly scrill. "What do you want here ? I'll call the cops if you don't leave".

"We just want a look around.. see if something interesting pops up". Tom say softly.

"The hell you are, this is my home and I want you out". He points towards the gate.

Tom gives me a nod and I grab Daniel. Before he realises it and can recist I have his arms on the back, making it unable for him to move. Tom sends him a smile. "I'll just go look around if you don't mind".

"I do mind.. stop.. get Your fucking gorilla of me". He screams and tries to rip himself loose.

"Gorilla ? What's with all the ape names ? I mean you haven't even seen me naked or anything". I chuckle, tightening my grip a bit.

He hisses as he realise he is caught. "Are you just their big dumb bag of muscles or what ?"

"No me, I am a real superhero, didn't you know". I say with a chuckle, making him huff.

I wait nervously while Tom searches the house. He doesn't even try screaming for help, knowing the nearest neighbour is too far away.

It takes Tom almost 20 minutes before he comes back out, he looks at me shaking his head. He didn't find her. But then he holds up something in front of Daniel. "This is Meri's scarf, why is it in Your bedroom ?"

"I stole it from her okay ? It has her scent on it so I keep it in my bed for when I.. think of her". His words makes Tom drop it like it's poison and me feel like throwing up.

"What do we do then Tom ? Knock him around a little, see if he spill something". I ask him.

Tom shakes his head. "Unfortunately there is nothing more we can do. Let him go Zac, we better leave".

*Meri*  
I feel like screaming and crying. I have been able to hear Tom and Zac the whole time and it's driving me crazy. Apparently they know something is wrong and Tom searched the house. But of course he didn't find me and now they are leaving.

Daniel gagged me before he left and I am unable to make enough sound for them to hear me. Tom never stood a chance of finding me, as I am in a hidden room in the basement.

I know that in a minute he will come down here again. He still claims that he isn't going to rape me, but I am afraid he will change his mind when he realise I will never give in by myself.

So I have to do something, anything to make him losen me. I need to get away and a plan forms in my head.

And I was right, soon after he walks in and removes the gag. "Sorry about that love, had to get rid of some idiots".

"Yeah I heard it.. It was impressive how you got rid of them.. honestly Daniel you are so smart. Sorry I didn't notice earlier". I say in a soft, warm voice.

"Really ? You think I did good ? That I was smart ?" He comes closer. He seems desperate for something positive from me.

I try to sound inviting. "It was and you thought about gagging me, smart move. I should have noticed earlier".

"You should Meri.. I gave you love and attention, but you only saw him". He pouts.

"I know Daniel and I regret it so badly". I try to look lovingly at him. "Daniel kiss me, please kiss me".

He looks uncertain for a moment, then he sit down, leaning over me to kiss me. His kiss is rather soft, but I still feel like throwing up. I have to hide it though, he needs to buy this.

I close my eyes, thinking of Tom and how I want to get back to him and I pour it all into the kiss.

He breaks the kiss, panting for air. "Oh that was so amazing darling, so utterly amazing".

"It was, but it would be so much better if I could touch you babe". I am trying to use my most seductive voice.

"Are you trying to fool me Meri ?" He looks like part of him really wants to believe me, so I up it a bit.

"Of course not, but.. I think I might be ready.. ready to give myself to you. But I need my hands to touch you and caress you". I look up at him. "You can leave my legs tied".

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "I would really love to feel Your hands on me".

"Then come on babe, untie me and let me touch you". I say softly, battering my eyelashes.

"Okay, I trust you". He reaches up to untie me.

When my arms are free, he leans down to kiss me again. I am letting one hand play with his hair, while the other desperately search around. Finally I find it, the bedside lamp, and I smash it down on his head, pushing him of the bed.

I reach down, frantically trying to untie my legs, hearing him hiss. "You will pay for this bitch".


	56. His foot slipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things slip.. it does happen.. for real

*Meri*  
Finally I manage to get free and jump of the bed. But as I am to run for the door Daniel grabs my arm. "Oh no bitch, you are mine".

"Fuck off you psycho creep". I turn and kick him as hard as I can right in the crotch, seeing him crumble on the floor. Then I turn and run for the door.

I throw the door open, and run into the real basement, desperately searching for the stairs, not knowing how long he will be down. And for some reason I fear he won't hold back anything or wait for my consent if he gets to me.

Running up the stairs I pray that the wooden door at the top is unlocked. I grab th handle, and pull. Screaming out my frustration as I realise it is locked and Daniel most probably has the key.

I hear Daniel groan and I fear he can be here any minute, so against all common sense I start hammering desperately on the door. "Help, please help me.. someone please help".

"No one will hear you". I hear Daniel chuckle, and turn to see him standing by the secret door into my cell. "You are mine forever".

"Meri, step away from the door, now". I suddenly hear Zac's voice on the other side, making me go against every fiber in my body and quickly move down the stairs towards Daniel.

Seconds later the door slams open with such force it falls off the top hinge, revealing Zac on the other side. He steps down the narrow basement stairs. "Are you okay Meri ?"

"I'm okay". I feel myself almost crumble into his arms and he gently lift me, handing me back up the stairs. 

Then I feel well known arms around me and I snuggle into Tom, hearing his voice. "Oh God Meri.. Did he hurt you ?"

"No, he.. he wanted me to give into him, to fall in love with him". I start sobbing, feeling sick to the core. "I had to pretend to get him to untie me".

"It's okay baby, you did good". He cradles me, rocking me softly, as he keeps whispering against my hair. "I love you so much".

"I love you too Tom". I snuggle closer. Here I feel safe.

There is a screech from Daniel. "No, she is mine.. mine".

"Hmm I think I need a nice little talk with freak boy here while we wait for the police to arrive". Zac say, walking down the stairs, slowly moving towards Daniel.

"Stay away from me.. if you touch me it is unprovoked violence". Daniel screams trying to scramble back through the door, but Zac is faster than he looks, kicking the door closed.

Zac theatrically grib his chest at heart level. "Violence ? Why are we talking about violence ? I just want to talk to you".

Daniel backs against the door. "Stay away I said.. Don't touch me".

"I just have a couple of questions.. who was the body in the car ?" Zac leans in, placing a hand on each side of Daniels face. "How did you pull it off ?"

"None of your damn business.. and who say it was me ? Maybe Meri did it, maybe she wanted to get away from her family and him". Daniel points to Tom, who hisses low in his chest.

Zac swiftly grab his finger, slowly bending it back, almost sending Daniel to his knees. "Let's try that again. How did you do it ?"

"Aw Aw Aw Your hurting me". He cries out and Zac lets up the pressure a bit. "I run into Meri's car, pushing her into the cement wall, then I got her out and into my car and put a body that fittet her description behind the wheel".

I had been unconscious and don't remember this. Zac glances at me, then ask. "Where did you find a body ?"

"I advertised for women in the right size and age, told them they pay would be huge, and choose the one no one would miss for a long time". Daniel looks all proud.

"You killed some poor girl to use her body ?" Zac tenses up, and Daniel screams as he clearly up the pressure on the finger.

Daniel moans in pain. "She was just some cheap whore, she deserved to die. And I needed to make you believe that Meri was dead".

"You killed a girl, you could have caused Lumi's dead. You are a freaking psycho". I have never seen Zac like that, he is scary and kind of sexy to be honest.

"Well to bad about the sister, but she was always a bitch anyway.. I couldn't care..". Daniel crumbles to the floor screaming in pain as he is cradling his crotch.

"Zac !" Tom gasp. 

Zac turns his head. "What ? My knee slipped".

There are sirens outside and Zac leans down closer to Daniel, whispering loud enough for us to hear. "That was for Meri and that poor girl.. this is for Lumi".

As Zac turns his boot slams into Daniels face, smashing his nose, making him scream again.

"Zac !" Tom groans.

Zac winks at me. "What ? My foot slipped and by the way he attacked me".

A couple of officers show up and Tom quickly explains what happened. The closest officer look at me. "Is that what happened miss ?"

"Yeah, it is". I nod and the officer gives me a sympathetic look.

"He is over there". Zac says, pointing at Daniel who is still on the floor cradling his bleeding nose.

The officers goes over to Daniel, pulling him to his feet, telling him he is arrested for murder, kidnapping and a whole lot of other stuff.

"He kicked me, that brute there. He attacked me. Look at my nose". Daniel complaints, nodding towards Zac.

Zac throws out his hands. "I have no idea what he is talking about. He tried to escape and ran into my elbow".

"Yeah, I saw it..he just ran into Zac's elbow". Tom say nodding.

"Seem clear what happened.. you ran into his elbow". The officer say. Pulling Daniel along.

Daniel is fighting, trying to get loose. "Are you stupid, I probably have a footprint on my face. He kicked me".

"I see nothing like that". The officer just shakes his head. "Come along and just be happy you only ran into his elbow once".


	57. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.. or is it ?

*Lumi*  
We are having a memorial for Meri in the small hospital chapel and I have been allowed to come out for half an hour in a wheelchair, wearing a mask to keep out bacteria and viruses.

Suddenly the door is flung open, and Tom walks in, followed by Zac. My parents look at them, and my father say. "So you did come, I was about to be disappointed in you two".

"We did more than that. Zac go support Lumi, Gabriel you better support your wife". Tom say stopping just inside the door.

Zac comes over, squatting down next to me. He is unable to contain the most amazing smile. "Hi Baby, how are you feeling ?"

"Okay Zac, what are you two up to ?" For some reason my heart is hammering like crazy.

Tom clear his throat. "Sorry but after Zac gave me the ring and I realised it wasn't the ring I gave Meri, Well me and Zac has been looking into thing .. and there is someone you should meet.. my girlfriend.. come on in darling".

"His girlfriend.. Zac ?" My heart runs amok as I hear my mom gasp in shock and then scream as Meri walks through the door, alive and well. My father having to support her.

"We found her Lumi, you were right all along. it was Daniel he staged it all and kidnapped her". Zac say softly, kissing my temple.

My mom look pale, kind of like she just saw a ghost. Then she open her arm and Meri runs over, getting hugged by mom and dad. Tom standing in the background, smiling happily.

I grab Zac's arm. "Thank you wookie, thank you".

"It was Tom, he insisted. Without him insisting .. ". He trails off, leaving it unsaid what would have happened.

Tom looks up smiling at us and I wave for him to come over and he does. "Yeah, what is it Lumi ? Are you okay ?"

I grab his shirt, pulling him down to hug him hard. "Thank you Tom, Thank you so much".

"My pleasure darling". He say softly, hugging me back. "And you should have seen Your man, kicking in doors, taking down bad guys.. a bonafide superhero".

I turn to look at Zac, as I let Tom go. "Oh really, that sounds.. kinda hot".

"I was kicking asses and taking names baby". He say grinning, as he gives me a wink.

"Just.. don't ask him to .. jump walls you know". Tom chuckles, making Zac glare at him. 

I look from one to the other. "Jumping walls ?"

"Apparently Tom is more spiderman than Loki.. Let's take two steps back and jump a 7 foot wall in one go". Zac say shaking his head.

I look at Tom with one eyebrow raised, and he shrugs. "Impressive Tom".

"Lumi !?" I hear Meri's voice and look up. Seconds later she is in my arms and I am hugging her just as hard as she is hugging me.

"I knew it siskoni, I could feel you. I knew you couldn't be dead". I say into her hair.

I can feel her smile. "I hoped you knew. And I am happy I am here now, so we can make you better again".

When she stands up, I look from her to Tom. "So.. you two are .. back together ?"

"I guess..". Meri stops herself and smile, looking at Tom, who send her the most glorious smile back. "Yes.. yes we are".

"I am so glad to hear that". I smile at her. Tom might have made mistakes in the past, but he is a good guy and he is willing to do anything for my sister.

My mom comes over, smiling at Tom as she takes his hands. "Thank you Tom, you gave me back my daughter. Now I know she truly picked the right man".

Tom pulls my mom in for a hug. "Thank you. I will do everything to prove that over and over, for as long as she lets me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequal “I am yours FOREVER” will be up soon


End file.
